Xenoverse: Equestria Girls
by DBKai42
Summary: A magical disturbance is found in different world possibly Demigra's dark magic, Trunks and Supreme Kai of Time assigned Kei and his partner Wylie to found out what is causing the disturbance. Is Demigra really back or is it something else? Takes place after the Demgira Saga.
1. The Mission Begins

**Hey, guys, it's been a while I know, I'll explain a few things at the end of this chapter. This story was inspired by Kingdom Hearts: Equestria Girls by Golden Flare, which by the way is a good story, giving the fact that am not a kingdom hearts fan.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or My Little Pony or any Music their all own by their respective owners. Credit goes to Golden Flare for the original story.**

 **EDITED: 1-17-16**

 **Soundtrack (Optional you don't have to if you don't want to)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mission Begins

 _(Insert Song: The Warriors - Dragon Ball Raging Blast OST)_

Just outside of Trunks' home, Trunks was talking to Kei and Wylie about an important mission. A new world has been discovered and it was giving off a great magical disturbance, Trunks has also informed them of some dark magic gathering towards that same magical power. It is a magical item so strong, that it does not belong in that world. The two are tasked with returning whatever is causing the disturbance to the world it originated from.

"Are you sure, Trunks?" Kei asked. He was wearing a wide V-neck shape orange shirt with a normal blue shirt underneath it. He was wearing a black slash along with blue training boots, orange pants, and blue wristbands. On the back of the shirt there is a large symbol, and on the front is similar, but smaller version of it.

"Yes. I don't know what this means myself, but if Supreme Kai of Time says it's a problem, then it must be dealt with." Trunks answered.

"Especially if Demigra's dark magic is infecting that world." Kei's friend Wylie added, while up on Kei's shoulders. Wylie is a tiny, red, orange-accented Chinese dragon. (Think of Mushu from Mulan)

"Well, what about Goku? Can't he come with us?" Kei asked.

"I'm sorry, guys, but Goku's with Vegeta and Cerza to accompany them while they're out training, and you know how Tai likes being the "Lone Wolf" so who knows where he is." Trunks answered.

Kei and Wylie groaned at that answer. They knew that saving History, along with everything in it was never going to be the same without the other third of their group.

"I guess we can try and manage without them," Kei said. "Where is it in the timeline, anyway?"

"It's not. It's in a different dimension."

"Wait, what?"

"It's in a different dimension." Trunks repeated. "Supreme Kai of Time and I have been working on one of the Time Machines so that it can go to other worlds."

"Seriously!" Kei said excitedly.

Trunks nodded and replied. "It's ready to go whenever you are."

"Thanks, Trunks!" Kei said.

"C'mon, Kei! We gotta get goin'! If the Demigra is back, who knows what could happen?!" the little red dragon said as he jumps off Kei's shoulder and rushed towards Supreme Kai of Time's home.

Kei was instantly put on high alert, "Oh, right! See ya, Trunks!"

After they left Trunks' sight, leaving him with his thoughts, _'Kei... Wylie... I hope you two know what you're doing.'_

Kei made his way towards the home of Supreme Kai, who is waiting, tapping her foot on the ground. Once he reaches the house, a "Surprise!" was given, courtesy of Wylie, he decided to give him a few choice of words.

"NEXT TIME, WARN ME BEFORE YOU DO THAT!" Kei shouted.

Wylie chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry."

Kei shook his head, before looking up at the machine. "Is this it?"

"Yep!" She said proudly. "This thing can open a doorway to other dimensions. It's still a little unstable, but I think that most of the bugs that would make the transition lethal to anyone below your guys' stamina are gone." She then gives Kei a silver bracelet, "This bracelet is to suppress your power, you're heading into unknown territory, so it's best to not to show off your powers."

"Gee, thanks, _mom_ ," Kei muttered, rolling his eyes, putting the bracelet on his wrist. The bracelet was designed so that it had a long, flattened, curved, piece of metal with a thin chain linking both ends to form a loop. He then looked at the Machine with curiosity. "So, have you tested this thing yet?"

"No."

"You haven't tried to send anything across yet?"

"No."

"So… me and Wylie?"

"Yep."

"Are heading into a different world?"

"Yep."

"Without testing it first?"

"Pretty much."

"…"

"…"

"Bring it on."

"That's the spirit!" Supreme Kai of Time said, "Now remember, you don't know what kind of world you're heading into, so don't do anything stupid that might destroy the fabric of time and space."

"Geez, I get it, don't use powers unless it's an emergency."

"Good, now the destination is marked on the Map."

Kei made his way up the ladder into the cockpit of the Time Machine, and Kei took his seat in the cockpit. "Don't worry I'll be back before you know it!" he said as he closed the hatch on the time machine and lifted off into the sky. A pillar of a golden light shot into the sky, shining for a second before thinning out and disappearing.

' _I'm counting on you two'_

Kei and Wylie were floating through shifting rings of gears as the headed into the new world. The new world was definitely far off, according to the coordinates Supreme Kai of Time gave them, which in turn, made Kei bored as soon as a good 10 minutes passed. Kei decided to occupy his mind with his thoughts.

"I wonder what this new world will be like? Maybe it's some kind of magical kingdom with a mighty king and queen! Or, an enchanted forest with talking animals!" Kei suddenly became excited about seeing a brand new world, with those thoughts in mind, he completely forgot about Demigra and the possibly that he could destroy that world.

"Kei! We're here!" Wylie declared, pulling Kei from his thoughts.

"It looks like a... school?" Kei said in disappointment, he was hope that he'll see something amazing like a kingdom or something of the like but instead their treated to a school.

"Prepare for landing!"

"Aye aye, captain!" Kei joked.

Wylie sighed. "Kei, please, don't say that."

"Aww, c'mon on!" Kei whined.

The Time Machine began to close in on the new world. As the Machine came closer to the ground, Kei pulled up with all his might to avoid a crash landing. They looked for a place to park the Time Machine, away from wandering eyes. There weren't many places available, but there was one that could work for the time being.

"Park this thing on the roof." Wylie said.

It was the roof of the building that came into view from before as closed into the new world.

"Are you sure, Wylie? Don't you think they're not gonna like a spaceship on top of their school?" Kei hesitantly asked.

"Aw, don't worry about it, it's not like we're gonna be here long enough for someone to complain and besides, we can put the Time Machine back into its capsule." Wylie said.

"I... guess you're right," Kei said, giving up. "Still, we should be careful, we don't know who could come up here."

"Whatever," Wylie said.

Out of the corner of his eye, Wylie noticed the sun was setting on the horizon.

"We should probably get some sleep, we got a big day tomorrow." Wylie said, hopping out of his seat.

"Yeah, wait we don't have a place to sleep."

"Well, I guess we have to make do and sleep here I guess."

"Not much of a choice, good night Wylie." Kei replied.

Kei yawned as he tried to find a comfortable position, and slowly drifted into a deep sleep with Wylie doing the same in his own bunk.

Just below the building, a figure in a dark coat rushes to the statue of a horse with its forelegs in the air. It begins to reach out for the mirror on the statue and begins to phase through it.

"You'll regret denying me my rightful place, Celestia." the figure said to herself.

She laughed to herself as she entered the mirror, unbeknownst to Kei and Wylie.

Kei felt like he was falling. No, not falling. Feeling? He didn't know. It felt like both at the same time. He suddenly began to wake up, and noticed that he was laying on a glass surface, he had a dream just like this. But something was different, the air? The dream itself? No, it was the glass surface. Kei had never seen it before, so why is he seeing it now?

It appeared to have a girl in the center of the platform, with 5 other girls, a dog, and a crown in the circles above. Who are they? Do have some kind of connection to Kei's mission?

 **They will guide you.**

As Kei got up, he heard a familiar voice. He snapped his head up to see where the voice was coming from.

 **The six elements.**

"Six... elements?" Kei repeated.

 **They are the key to the magic you seek.**

Kei remembered the mission he and Wylie were on. A magical disturbance was found in a new world, they had to find the source and return it to its original world.

"Where can I find them?" Kei asked.

No response.

Kei never understood the voices riddles, and he was really getting tired of them.

 **The Magic of Friendship.**

"The magic of what?" Kei half-repeated.

Then out of nowhere, a cloaked figure attacked Kei with a blade in its right hand. Kei dodged the blade and charged into battle.

Kei got close enough to strike, but the figure disappeared, causing Kei to stop his attack. Then the figure reappeared behind him and sliced downwards, but Kei dodge rolled out of the way and took his opportunity and swung his fist, Kei made a direct hit and kept the momentum while he had the chance. The figure broke free of Kei's endless barrage and tried to strike back, but Kei blocked every attack that came his way. The battle kept raging on, ahead one moment, and behind the next. Then the figure finally stopped and stood there, staring at the Saiyan warrior. Kei swore he saw an evil grin on its face. Kei charged in while the figure remained motionless, but as Kei jumped in the air to attack from above, the figure disappeared. Kei expected another attack...

But none came.

A bright light enveloped the area around Kei, it was so bright that he had to raise his hand in front of his face to see, but to no avail. The light was getting brighter and brighter, then the voice said one last thing before the light became too much to handle.

 **Sparkle.**

"KEI!"

Kei was spooked out of a sound sleep and jumped out of bed, unfortunately, Kei had somehow slept on top of the roof of the door, which leads into the school. He rolled to the side fall off and hitting his head on the hard floor, and since he was wearing the bracelet, he was now a mere human making it more painful than it should.

"Oww, Wylie, what did you do that for?" Kei moaned.

"Look at me!" Wylie said.

Kei saw that Wylie didn't look like himself. He was a little smaller, his hands looked more so like wings, and he was a… duck.

"I guess being in this new world must've changed your appearance." Kei said, attempting not to bust out laughing at his friends' sudden new appearance.

"I can see that, you idiot!" Wylie yelled.

"Eh, heh-heh, right, sorry." Kei said while scratching his cheek and grinning sheepishly.

"Well, how come YOU haven't changed?!" Wylie yelled.

"I don't know!" Kei said. "Let's do some walking around, we'll figure it out."

"Oh, all right." Wylie said.

Kei looked down at the front of the school, he saw a girl laying on the ground, he started to panic until he saw her move, she was waking up. _'Who would fall asleep on the ground? Did Demigra get here already?'_ Kei thought to himself. If Demigra is here, he can't waste any time. Besides, she doesn't look like she had been hurt or injured. She should be fine. Kei continued over to the staircase that was on the roof. They climbed down the steps and came into a hallway. To Kei, it seemed abandoned because there was no one around, but he knew better than that. Someone had to be here, an entire building can't just be empty especially if it's a school. Kei and Wylie kept walking around, but still found nobody. Was it possible that no one was here? It doesn't make- and that's when the school bell rang.

It was obvious that this place wasn't abandoned. People began to pour out of the doorways, flooding the hall with teenagers. Kei and Wylie were struggling to make their way around the others but to little avail. They stuck it out until the hallway finally calmed down a bit, enough to walk through. He tried talking to the people around the building, asking them if they had seen anything strange lately; they all answered the same thing, "No". Kei and Wylie were being to think that the Demigra hadn't shown up yet. At least they could relax for a while, knowing that trouble wasn't around the corner, they could continue their search for the magical disturbance. _'Hopefully, we won't have any problems until we find the disturbance.'_ Kei thought to himself.

He saw some of the students' eyeballing him; some of the boys saw him and snickered a comment or two.

"Man, what's with the clothes?"

"Yeah, I mean the nerd convention is that way, dude." They laughed. Kei just ignored them. Some of the girls, however, could not stop staring at him.

Kei looked around the hallway in confusion. It wasn't just them who were saying something about his clothes. Just about every student here were giving him strange looks. Kei was blushing, feeling awkward having all the people staring at him. Wylie tugged at his pants.

"I don't think you should be wearing that here," Wylie said pointing to his outfit. "You kinda stick out like a sore thumb." Which was true, Kei wearing is wearing a bright orange color, of course, he'll stick out among all the high school students.

"I guess I haven't thought about." Kei laughed sheepishly.

"Well, we have to get some new clothes to blend in with everyone."

"Yeah, but wher…"

"Oh, my stars, darling what on earth are you wearing!" a voice asked in a shocked tone. Before Wylie even knew what happen, an arm adorned with a gold bangle bracelet grabbed Kei and yanked him into a room, "Kei?"

"Hey! What'd you do that for-" Kei stopped mid-sentence when he saw who snatched him.

It was a girl with dark purple curly hair with a blue triple diamond hair clip, she was wearing a light blue shirt, a purple skirt with three diamonds, around her waist was a darker purple belt with a blue belt buckle, on both her arms were golden yellow bracelets, she was wearing long dark purple shoes with a lighter purple outline at the top and a blue diamond centerpiece on each shoe. Her long eyelashes enhanced her big blue eyes. She quickly approached him with a measuring tape, measured the length of his clothes, checked the size of his head, and examined his shoes.

"Um, what are you doing?" Kei asked.

The girl looked at Kei up and down like he was some sort of project. "We need to get you out of that ridiculous outfit. You stick out like a sore thumb."

"You mean my Gi?" Kei feeling confused. Ever since he got, everyone was making a comment or two about his clothes. He doesn't see anything wrong with it but clearly this girl does.

"I mean that orange with that blue, it just doesn't work." Kei felt a little hurt from her comment about his martial arts outfit. She was a fashion expert and could make almost any color combination work… but something about that orange and blue was off.

The girl put her hand to her chin, pondering something. She put her finger in the air and smiled as if she figured something out. She then rushed to her towards the closet. She came out with a pile of clothes and set them down on the floor. She started to dig through them. She threw aside a couple of pieces of clothing and then she found what she was looking for.

"Perfect." she said as she began to dress Kei like a doll.

Once she was done, Kei looks over himself and was wearing a pair of black jeans and an orange studded belt, a white short-sleeve button-up shirt under a black vest and black tie; he had on white and black sneakers with white soles. To be honest it looked good on him. It wasn't his normal clothes to wear but this will have to do.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked.

"Well, I have to admit, it looks pretty good. Not something I'll wear normally but that's just me." Kei smiled at her. "By the way, I didn't get your name. Am Kei."

"Oh my! Am terribly sorry, with the whole situation with your outfit, I forgot to introduce myself." She said. "Am Rarity."

"Nice to meet you Rarity," Kei said with a bright smile on his face. "Also, thanks for the clothes."

Rarity blushed. "Y-You're welcome. I might be going or else I'll be late for class. Hopefully, I'll see you around Kei." Rarity said before leaving the room.

"Right, see ya," Kei said smiling. _'Hm, nice person. Beautiful too… wait where the hell did that come from?'_ he thought before he shook his head and left the room.

Once out in the hall, Kei looked around to trying to find his feathery companion.

" _Hey!"_ Kei turned to see Wylie sticking his head out from behind one of the vending machines though out the school.

"What happened to you? Where do you go? And where did you get those new clothes?" Wylie said in a rapid session.

"Ok, in order: a girl named Rarity grabbed me, pulled me into one of the classrooms, and said girl was the one who gave me the new clothes."

"Well, I'll admit, the girl has some fashion sense. _Unlike some people I know."_ Wylie said that last part to himself. Kei rolled his eyes and the two started to explore the hall once again, then Kei and Wylie turned a corner in the hallway and-

"Thought this was over, didn't you?"

There was a girl with pink hair, white tank top, and a green skirt being harassed by a girl with red and yellow hair, black jacket, and an orange skirt, Kei and Wylie quickly dove back into the corner, preparing to take action if things got too hairy.

"I... I didn't-"

"You are so pathetic! Don't you see that I rule this place? You'll never hide from me!"

"I... I..."

The pink-haired girl was on the verge to tears until Kei finally stepped in.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Kei shouted running in between the two, blocking them from each other.

"And just who are YOU?!" the red-yellow haired girl asked, annoyed. "Get outta my way!"

She tried to walk around him, but Kei kept cutting her off, making her frustrated.

"Rgggh! You're really getting on my nerves!" the red-yellow haired girl growled. "You know what? I don't have time for this!" She started to walk away but stopped to turn to Kei and raise a finger to him, "This isn't over." she continued walking until she was out of sight behind the corner that Kei and Wylie came from.

The pink-haired girl was astonished by the spiky-haired boy did, he stood up to her bully. He walked up to her with his hand held out, "Are you ok?" he asked.

She hid herself in her hair for a moment until she looked up at him, a blush was slowly coming onto her cheeks as she reached her hand out to grab his.

When Kei had a grasp of her hand, he pulled her up to her feet. She finally had the courage to speak to him, "I can't believe you did that."

Kei was confused for a moment, "Uh, did what?" he asked.

"What you did before, nobody ever stands up to Sunset Shimmer." the pink-haired girl answered.

"'Sunset Shimmer', so that's who that was." Kei said.

"I can't believe I was saved from her twice in a row." the girl said.

"Twice? Someone else helped you?" Kei asked.

"Yes, she was a new student. Um, did you come here from another school?" the girl asked.

"Ummm..." Kei was trying to think.

Wylie elbowed his leg to get his attention when he looked down, Wylie nodded, telling him to play along.

"Yeah, I, uh, I did. I'm Kei." he answered.

"I'm... Fluttershy."

"Uh, sorry, I didn't get that." Kei said.

"It's Fluttershy." she answered again.

"'Fluttershy'? Well, it's nice to meet you." Kei said.

Fluttershy's gaze drifted down to the white duck next to Kei.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Fluttershy said, rushing past Kei. "Who this sweet little guy?"

"That's Wylie, my, uh, duck." Kei answered.

"He's almost as cute as Twilight's dog, Spike." Fluttershy said, holding Wylie in her arms.

"Twilight?" Kei asked.

"Oh, she's the new student I was talking about." Fluttershy answered.

"Ohh." Kei said.

Fluttershy began to scratch the back of Wylie's head, causing Wylie to close his eyes and shake a flipper he had raised in the air. Kei couldn't help but chuckle at Wylie, he was acting more like a dog than a duck.

"How do you do that?" Kei asked.

"Oh, this? It's a little trick I learned, ducks have a certain spot on the backs of their heads that if you scratch, they become very friendly towards you." Fluttershy explained.

Kei wasn't sure how that was possible, but it's a different world, so things tend to be a little, if not a lot, different.

"Attention students, due to a new student at Canterlot High, any and all other new students must report to Principal Celestia's office for orientation. That is all."

Kei, Wylie, and Fluttershy heard the announcement, so Fluttershy lets go of Wylie and stood up.

"You should probably get going." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah. So I'll see you around?" Kei asked.

"Maybe... if that's ok with you, I mean." Fluttershy whispered her answer.

"Ok, bye!" Kei said, running off.

"Oh, wait!" Fluttershy called.

Kei and Wylie snapped their heads back to Fluttershy, who had a backpack in her hand.

"You're not really supposed to have pets on school grounds, I have a spare backpack that you can tuck Wylie into, I mean if you want to." Fluttershy explained.

"Thanks, Fluttershy, I owe you one." Kei said with a smile as he put on the backpack.

Wylie quickly hopped into it and the two ran off into the distance. As Fluttershy watched them leave, she couldn't help but blush at the thought of her savior.

"Oh... M-My..."

Kei and Wylie were on their way to Principal Celestia's office for orientation until Kei came to a sudden realization and stopped in his tracks...

He doesn't know where her office is.

Kei scratched the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly at the thought of being completely lost. _'Guess I should've asked Fluttershy for some directions.'_ Kei thought to himself.

"Excuse me, are you going to orientation?" a voice spoke behind Kei.

Kei turned around to see a woman with pink and purple striped hair, wearing a white shirt with a brown vest, a green skirt with a flower pattern, and brown boots.

"Uh, yeah, I'm actually kinda lost." Kei said, grinning sheepishly.

"I can believe that." the women replied, "I'm Cheerilee, but you can call me Miss Cheerilee."

Kei smiled, "I'm Kei, do you know where Principal Celestia's office is, Miss Cheerilee?"

"It's to the next hallway, third door on your right." Cheerilee answered.

"Ok, thanks!" Kei called out as he ran in the direction Cheerilee described.

"No running in the halls!" Cheerilee shouted. "Teenagers."

Kei had found Principal Celestia's office and began to knock on the door.

"Come in." a voice said from the other side of the door.

Kei walked into her office and greeted her with a smile. She had a prismatic hair and had a certain aura of grace and reality around her. Principal Celestia motioned Kei to take a seat on the chair in front of him, Kei obliged and sat down.

"So, you're another new student, yes?" Principal Celestia asked.

"Yeah, my name's Kei." Kei answered.

"Well, let's get started, Kei." Principal Celestia said. "Where did you live before you came here?"

Kei hesitated at that question, but answered all the same, "Papaya Island."

"Papaya... Island?" Principal Celestia asked, confused.

"It's my home." Kei stated.

"Hmm... ok, then." Principal Celestia said, steering away from the subject.

Principal Celestia asked Kei another question regarding his previous education. His school, his teachers, and his studies. Kei answered the best he could, he attended "Red Star High School", his teachers were "Mr. Trunks" and "Mr. Wylie", he learned about most basic things people know. Principal Celestia told Kei that she has everything she needs from him and dismissed him. She gave him directions to Miss Cheerilee's class, one of his new classes at Canterlot High.

"Ok, thanks, Principal Celestia," Kei said as walked towards the door.

Principal Celestia was going over Kei's orientation papers after he left, and she figured something out.

"Kei, you seem like a nice kid, but you're a bad liar." Principal Celestia said.

After a long teaching lesson from Miss Cheerilee, Kei was glad to be on his way to the cafeteria for lunch until something stopped him, he came across what looked like a gymnasium, in the middle his saw a girl with pink, fluffed up hair, blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with a heart a the middle, a blue jacket, a blue bracelet on each wrist, and a pink skirt with 3 balloons on it, 2 blue ones on the bottom and a yellow one on the top. She looked like she was pondering something.

"Um... hello?" Kei said.

The girl whipped around to see him and smiled, "Hi! My name's Pinkie Pie!"

"I'm Kei," Kei said. "I'm new around here."

Pinkie put her hand to her chin and squinted her eyes towards Kei, "Hmm, I thought you didn't look familiar."

"So, what's up?" Kei asked.

"I'm trying to decorate the gym for the Fall Formal, but I can't figure out how I wanna do it. I must have a really bad case of Party Planner's Block."

Kei noticed his stomach growling, he wanted to go to lunch and get some food, but he couldn't leave Pinkie Pie like this.

"Maybe I can help." Kei offered.

Pinkie gasped loudly, "You'd do that for me?!"

"Anything for a friend." Kei answered.

"ALLLLLLLLL RIGHT!" Pinkie declared, "In fact, how bout we make a competition out of it?"

"A competition?" Kei asked.

"Yeah! To get my creative juices flowing!" Pinkie answered. "Wait, what do creative juices look like? Oh, I'll worry that later, so whataya say Kei?"

Pinkie had a mischievous grin on her face, "Unless you're scared."

"Scared? Me? Oh, it's on!" Kei said.

"Ok, ready... set... GO!" Pinkie said.

Both Kei and Pinkie rushed to decorate the gym as fast as possible. Pinkie Pie started blowing up balloons at a ridiculous speed like she was made of nothing but air. Kei grabbed a bunch of rolls of streamers and threw them towards the scaffolding above them while running like his life depended on it. Soon, Pinkie ran out of balloons and grabbed an entire box of streamers and started throwing them like crazy.

"Fluttershy said she'd probably be in here."

A girl with dark purple hair with two streaks, one a lighter purple and the other pink, purple eyes, wearing a light blue button-up shirt with a red bowtie, and a purple skirt with a picture of a starburst on the side. Right behind her was a purple dog with green eyes, dark green spiked up hair, light green ears, and a dark blue collar with spikes and a dog tag.

"INCOMING!" Pinkie shouted.

An oncoming storm of streamers attacked the girl and her dog, completely covering them. They came out of their streamer cocoons and saw Pinkie rushing around the gym with more rolls of streamers in her arms.

"Hi, my name's Twilight Sparkle, and-"

"CAN'T TALK! IN A COMPETITION!" Pinkie said, frantically.

"Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie stopped dead in her tracks at the mention of her name from somebody she didn't know. She rushed over to the girl and asked with bulging eyes, "Are you psychic?!"

"Uh, no, I don't think so, unless, of course, that's something you can do here." Twilight replied, nervously.

Pinkie dropped Twilight on the floor, "Not usually." and went back to her competition.

"So, who are you in a competition with?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie pointed to Kei, "Him!"

Kei was bouncing off the walls (literally), using his skills to hang the streamers, instead of throwing them. But because his wearing the bracelet, his very limited to what he can do.

"I gotta hurry! Wait, where's my box of-"

Pinkie saw a white duck, running with her box of streamers in its wings towards Kei.

"Hey! That's CHEATING!" Pinkie screeched.

Wylie began grabbing rolls of streamers out of the box and threw them to Kei. Kei thought quickly and grabbed one of the fold-able chairs, folded it up, and used to smack the rolls of streamers in the air towards the scaffolding. Pinkie tried to hurry and hang the balloons.

"CHEATER, CHEATER, PUMPKIN EATER!" Pinkie screamed.

"Don't look at me! Wylie's the one who grabbed the box!" Kei tried to explain while smacking the streamers.

The competition continued on for 5 minutes until the two tired themselves out.

They laid down on the floor of the gym, panting heavily, completely exhausted from their competition.

"How... did you... do that?" Pinkie asked in between breaths.

"Do... what?" Kei asked back in between breaths as well.

"Nobody... is that fast... or nimble..." Pinkie answered, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh... that." Kei said, normally something like this should be child's play but again since wearing the bracelet, his basically an average human... OK, a well above average human.

"Well, um," Twilight began, "Fluttershy said this is where I could find the head of the Fall Formal Planning Committee."

Pinkie perked up at the mention of that name, "Fluttershy, huh?" Pinkie began picking herself up off the floor, "Don't let the whole shy thing fool you, she can be a real meanie."

Twilight looked surprised, "You two aren't friends?"

"We need to get your name on the ballot if you're going to run for Fall Formal Princess." Pinkie said, walking backward towards Twilight.

"Hey, Pinkie, I meant to ask you, what's the Fall Formal?" Kei asked.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot you're new here." Pinkie said, "The Fall Formal is a dance that we have every fall here at CHS. Why do they call 'fall'? Why don't they just call it 'autumn'? That way it would be called, 'The Autumn Formal'! But then there'd be no play on words. OHHHHH! Now I get it!"

Kei looked completely confused at Pinkie's rambling but got the message. Pinkie pulled out a clipboard out of her hair and held it out in front of Twilight, "Any who, you just need to fill this out and you are officially up for the coveted Princess of the Fall Formal crown!" Pinkie also pulled a pen out of her hair, much to Kei and Wylie's confusion.

' _How did she put those in there?'_ Kei thought to himself. Just looking at Wylie's expression meant he was thinking the same thing.

Pinkie was waiting for Twilight to take the pen, strangely, Twilight took it in her mouth with Pinkie still staring patiently, like she wasn't weirded out by that, but Kei and Wylie were. Then Twilight took the pen out of her mouth and began writing.

' _That was... odd.'_ Kei thought to himself. Like before, Wylie looked to be thinking the same.

"Wow! You have really bad handwriting," Pinkie said, pulling Kei and Wylie from their thoughts, "It's like you never held a pen before."

Twilight laughed nervously, "Is it?"

Kei and Wylie crossed their arms (and wings) and raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm..."

Twilight suddenly grew tense, knowing that the new student and his duck were becoming suspicious of her.

Wait, his duck?

"Did somebody order a dozen cases of fizzy apple cider?" A voice spoke out of nowhere, turning everyone's attention to the door.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me, me, me! Me! Yeah! Uh-huh! Me!" Pinkie said while flailing her arms about.

Bringing a case of cider was a girl with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, green eyes, wearing a stetson hat, white and green jacket, denim skirt with a belt with an apple-shaped buckle, and brown boots with 2 apple logos on each foot. She was wiping the sweat from her brow when Twilight saw her and looked surprised.

"Can you bring in the rest?" the blonde girl asked.

"Eeyup." another voice spoke, carrying in 4 more crates.

Pinkie bounced towards the guy carrying the crates and the blonde girl lifted the top crate from the guy's load, revealing what he looked like, he had green eyes and orange hair. He looked like he was her brother. The blonde girl walked with the crate until she saw Twilight and Kei.

"Hey, I know you two." the blonde girl said.

"You do?" Twilight and Kei asked simultaneously.

"Sure, you're the new students who gave Sunset Shimmer the what-for today!" the blonde answered while using her mouth to pop the top off of the bottle of cider she picked up and began to drink.

"Twilight Sparkle here is gonna run against Sunset Shimmer for Princess of the Fall Formal." Pinkie explained and began blowing one of the leftover balloons from the competition.

The blonde girl spit out her cider in surprise while Pinkie began to float by the balloon she was inflating, "Ah'd think twice about that. Oh sure, she'll probably approach ya, all friendly like," the blonde girl grabbed Pinkie and pulled her down, took the balloon from and started drawing on it while Pinkie started to blow up another one, "I sure am lookin' forward to some friendly competition!" the blonde mimicked the balloon, drawn to look like Sunset Shimmer, even a simple drawing of her put a scowl on Kei's face, "That's so good to hear!" the blonde girl mimicked a different balloon, drawn to look like Twilight Sparkle.

"But then, here comes the backstabbing." the blonde girl said with her normal voice, popping the Twilight balloon with a tack taped to the back of the Sunset balloon. "About the only girl at this school you can trust less than Sunset Shimmer is Rainbow Dash."

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

Kei grew more suspicious of Twilight, it's as though she knew who this "Rainbow Dash" was.

' _What's with everyone's name in this place?'_ Kei thought to himself.

"She's the captain of like, every team at Canterlot High." Pinkie explained while bouncing on a balloon that looked the size of an oversized exercise ball.

"Seriously, how does she do that?" Kei continued to think to himself.

"She's also the captain of the of saying she's gonna do somethin' for ya, but turnin' around and not even botherin' ta show up." the blonde girl remarked.

"Thanks for the advice, Applejack, but this is something I really need to do." Twilight said.

"Eh, suit yourself." Applejack replied.

Kei realized something, he was right to be suspicious of her.

' _Wait! Did she just-!'_

"Hey, how'd you know my name was Applejack?" she asked.

"Uhh, I, uh, heh-heh, didn't you say?" Twilight asked nervously.

"Eenope." the orange-haired guy answered for Applejack while Pinkie was drinking a bottle of cider.

"Well, uh, it was sure nice meeting you both, I'm sure I'll be seeing you around!" Twilight said, rushing out the side door with her dog in tow.

"I, uh, gotta go too, I hope to see you guys again!" Kei said with a smile as he and Wylie followed Twilight through the same door. _'She knows something! And I'm gonna find out what!'_ Kei thought to himself.

"That one's trying to hide a secret, but I am totally on to her!" Pinkie said, and then she began to whisper, "She's psychic!"

Applejack looked confused, "Uh-huh, if you say so. Say, whataya know bout that Kei guy?"

Pinkie began, "Welllll-"

 **SLAM!**

The sudden opening of the gym's main entrance interrupted Pinkie. Standing in the doorway, was 2 weird-looking teenage boys, one short, plump, and green skinned, the other tall, skinny, with orange skin, and standing in front of them was the girl that bullied Fluttershy earlier today, Sunset Shimmer.

"This. Looks. Terrible!" Sunset Shimmer commented as she stormed in. "There should be more streamers by the stage and fewer balloons!" she popped two balloons at once and walked away, much to Pinkie's dismay.

"Yeah! Streamers!" the plump teen said, ripping a streamer in half.

"And fewer balloons!" the skinny teen said, trying to pop a balloon with his arms, but failing miserably.

"Fizzy apple cider?! UGH! This is my coronation, not a hoedown!" Sunset said, disgusted.

"Well now," Applejack began, "It ain't necessarily gonna be YOUR coronation this time around!"

Sunset got in Applejack's face while Pinkie backed away, "Oh? Is that so?" Sunset began to flip Applejack's hat on her face, "You country folk really AREN'T that bright, must be why the other students say such awful things about you."

Applejack burned through the top of her hat with her anger alone, growling and her face turning red.

"Obviously, it's gonna be my coronation. I'm running unopposed." Sunset said with confidence.

"Not this time! The new girl just signed up!" Pinkie said cheerfully.

"What?!" Sunset said, taking the clipboard from Pinkie.

"I know, her handwriting is really bad," Pinkie commented. "It's too bad you don't like the decorations, Kei and I worked really hard on them."

"Who?" the two teens asked.

"The new guy, you mean you don't know him?" Pinkie said.

Sunset lowered the clipboard from her face that revealed an angry scowl, "Where is this 'Twilight and Kei'?"

Sunset looked behind her and saw Applejack and Pinkie staring at her, she chuckled nervously and said, "I'm looking forward to meeting the competition."

Pinkie and Applejack just stared at each other.

"And I'm also looking forward to giving the new guy what's coming to him. I bet he forgot about what he did this morning, but I sure didn't." Sunset angrily thought to herself.

Twilight began roaming the halls with her dog in her backpack with Kei and Wylie following her discreetly until she came across a pitch-black dead end with the lights flickering slightly.

"Can't believe I didn't recognize you earlier."

Twilight noticed someone was behind her, someone that she stood up to.

"Should've known Princess Celestia would send her prized pupil here after my crown, and her little dog, too." Sunset said.

Kei and Wylie were listening in to the conversation to gather some information.

' _PRINCESS Celestia?'_ Kei thought to himself.

"It's MY crown!" Twilight stated.

' _The two of them must be from another world, but it doesn't make sense, how did they get here? And why is this crown so important?'_ Kei continued pondering in his mind.

"Whatever. This is just a minor setback for me. You don't know the first thing about this place, and I already rule it." Sunset explained, calm, cool, and collected.

' _Rule? She's pretty full of herself.'_ Kei thought.

"If that's so, why do you even NEED my crown? You went to an awful lot of trouble to switch it with the one that belongs here." Twilight said.

"The crown... Wait! Could that crown be-" Kei looked down at Wylie, who gave a confirming nod. There was no doubting it...

That crown is the magical disturbance!

"Pop quiz," Sunset began, "What happens when you bring an Element of Harmony into an alternate world?"

Twilight put a finger to her chin to think.

' _Yup. They're DEFINITELY from another world. But, what's an 'Element of Harmony'?'_ Kei thought.

"You don't know? Seriously?" Sunset said and chuckled, amused, "And you're supposed to be Princess Celestia's star student?"

Twilight became upset but quickly regained her composure. Kei grits his teeth at Sunset's words, while Wylie was trying to get Kei to calm down.

"Then again, what were the chances she'd find somepony as bright as me to take under her wing after I decided to leave Equestria?" Sunset said.

"Equestria? And did she say somePONY?" Wylie said.

"Bit embarrassing that YOU were the best she could do." Sunset commented.

Kei finally had enough.

"ENOUGH!" Kei shouted, revealing himself and Wylie.

Twilight, Spike, and Sunset were taken by surprise at Kei's out-of-nowhere objection.

' _It's the new guy! What's he doing here? Was he eavesdropping?'_ Twilight thought.

' _Him! Why must he play The Hero?! All he is a nuisance!'_ Sunset thought.

Sunset quickly regained her cool and walked over to Kei, "Oh, and I'd keep an eye on your spiky-headed friend," Sunset scratched Kei's chin, Kei just continued gritting his teeth, "Hate for him to be... taken away from you."

"Are you threatening me?!" Kei asked, enraged.

"Oh, of course not." Sunset mocked.

Kei whipped his hand back, grabbing his Power Pole, and pointed it in Sunset's face.

' _What the hell?!'_ Sunset thought, panicked.

Sunset calmed down and pushed the Power Pole away with one finger.

"But I'd put your little toy away if I were you." Sunset said, "Don't want anyone to think you all don't belong here, now would you?"

Kei gritted his teeth, gripping his power pole tighter.

' _This kid's OBVIOUSLY from another world, but I'm pretty sure I've never seen him in Equestria.'_ Sunset pondered.

Sunset turned to Twilight, "You wanna be a princess here? Pa-lease." Sunset began to walk away from them, "You don't know the first thing about fitting in."

Twilight, Kei, Spike, and Wylie stared at each other until the light finally flickered dead. Then Twilight and Kei spoke simultaneously, "We need to talk."

Sunset walked through the hallways until she came across her two teen lackeys, Snips and Snails, completely wrapped up in streamers. She unraveled them and they both spun in a couple tornadoes, Sunset stopped them and they instantly became dizzy until they snapped out of it.

"I want you to follow her." Sunset ordered, "Bring me something I can use just like you did with that last girl who thought she could challenge me."

"You got it, Sunset Shimmer." Snips said.

"Oh, and keep an eye out for that Kei character, I seriously think he could be a threat." Sunset added.

"Right!" Snips said.

"Duh, what does he look like?" Snails asked.

"That's right, they don't know who he is... yet." Sunset thought.

"Black spiky hair, white and black clothes, you can't miss him." Sunset said.

"Got it!" Snails said.

Sunset turned away from Snips and Snails, "When the crown and its power are mine, Twilight Sparkle will be sorry she EVER set hoof into THIS world. Not that she'd have been much safer if she'd stayed in Equestria."

Snips laughed, snapping Sunset back to reality, "Yeah. In Equestria."

"What are you still doing here? Go!" Sunset ordered.

Snips and Snails started to run, but slammed into each other and got dizzy again. They snapped out of it and ran towards the hallway Sunset came from. Sunset was alone, accompanied by her own thoughts.

"Kei... Just who ARE you? And why are you carrying some kind of magical weapon?" Sunset said to herself.

"You sure you wanna know, Girl?"

(Insert Song: Mysterious Person by Bruce Faulconer)

Sunset turned around to see a black portal, and emerging from it, a man with a brown cloak covering most of his body, with a monkey tail wagging behind him.

"Who are you?!" Sunset demanded.

"Why, I'm the answer to your questions, Girl." the man answered. "My name is not important."

"My name is Sunset Shimmer, not Girl!" Sunset snapped.

"Heh, whatever." The figure smirked.

"Just tell me why you're here already!" Sunset ordered, clenching her fists.

The figure feigned his startled motions, "Well then! Girl's got some claws!" Sunset just growled. "Okay, here's the deal, I'll give every bit of Intel I have on Kei IF you do something for me."

"Depends, what is it?" Sunset asked.

"I want you to defeat Kei and bring him to me." The figure said with a smile.

"Why do you need HIM?" Sunset asked, curiously.

"Cause Sun, we need him to open The Time Portal." The figure half-explained.

"Time Portal?" Sunset asked, even more curious.

"It is the door to all worlds if you will." The figure answered.

"What?" Sunset said, completely surprised.

The figure chuckled, "Alright, it goes a little something like this..."

The figure explained about the Saiyan race, how they were only a few members left. He explained that the Saiyans are a powerful race of warriors. He finally talked about how Kei is the key component to revealing and opening the door to all worlds, the Time Portal. But, he deliberately left out the part about Kei not knowing what he posses inside of him.

"Well, I kept my end of the deal," The figure began to disappear in darkness, "You better keep yours, Kitten."

After the figure disappeared, a sinister smile crept its way on Sunset's face.

"The door to all worlds." Sunset said, turning back to the hallway she came from, "Maybe there's something special about that kid after all. If I can get my hands on that power of his, I could easily rule the entire universe, especially Equestria." Sunset chuckled evilly as she walked through the hallowed halls of Canterlot High.

Twilight and Kei were in an empty hallway, talking about each other's situation.

"Ok, who are you and why are you here?" Twilight demanded to know.

"I'm Kei, I'm a Time Patroller." Kei said, answering Twilight's first question.

"Time Patroller? You mean like traveling through time?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Kei answered.

Spike and Wylie were looking each other over, checking to see if either was a threat.

"So, you're from another world?" Kei nodded. "But, why are you here?"

"We were ordered by my friend, Trunks, to come to this world and find a magical disturbance that doesn't belong here, and return it to the world it came from." Kei explained.

"Magical disturbance? You mean my crown?" Twilight asked.

Kei nodded, "Wylie and I have to return your crown to your world before Demigra gets here."

"Demigra?" Spike perked up when he heard Twilight surprised.

Kei explained every detail about Demigra, how he was hellbent on distorting history to free himself from his imprisonment. Twilight and Spike couldn't believe what they just heard. It turns out that they're in more trouble than they thought.

"Do you have your crown, Twilight?" Kei asked.

Twilight shook her head, "I have to become Princess of the Fall Formal in order for me to get my crown back after Sunset Shimmer stole it."

Kei sighed, "So this is her fault. Surprise, surprise."

"It's alright, Kei. Once I get my crown back, Sunset Shimmer won't be able to use its power." Twilight explained.

"Hey, what's that?" Twilight asked as she saw something behind Kei.

It appeared to be a type of machine, and it was chock full of snacks. Twilight wanted to have one or two, but there was a problem. The snacks were protected by a glass window. She pushed and pushed on the machine, but nothing happened. She pressed herself against the machine, she wanted a snack so badly.

"Um, Twilight? I don't think pushing on it is gonna do-" Kei tried to explain.

Twilight wasn't paying any attention to him as she turned her back to the machine, bent down, and readying her legs to smash the window open.

"Twilight?! What're you-!?"

"Excuse me."

Suddenly, a girl with silver hair and blue skin appeared and walked past the group to the machine.

"The Great and Powerful TRRRIXIE!" she declared while flittering her fingers and shifting her eyes back and forth, "Needs some peanut butter crackers." she finished with a coin in her hand.

She inserted it into the machine and retrieved her prize, "Violà!"

Afterward, she left, smiling triumphantly.

Twilight immediately became depressed, "Sunset Shimmer is right. I don't know the first thing about this place."

Kei furrowed his brow, hardly believing what Twilight said. But he can't say she's wrong, either. Twilight is new to this world and doesn't understand a lot of things. He quickly calmed down, put his hand on her shoulder, and tried to console her, "It's ok Twilight. I'm sure you'll learn a lot about this place before you leave."

Twilight smiled at his attempt to cheer her up, "Thanks, Kei."

Kei smiled back, but it was short-lived as he remembered why they all were here, "So, now what?"

"If I'm going to really fit in and win votes, we need to do some research." Twilight said.

"Research?" Spike asked.

Kei and Wylie were surprised to see Twilight's pet dog talking, _'Oh yeah, they're not from here. Makes sense that she would have a talking dog... I guess.'_ Kei thought.

"This place has a school. I have to believe it's got a..." Twilight paused as they came across an open set of double doors, "Library!" she declared as she rushed in.

' _Guess she must be a Bookworm.'_ Kei thought as he followed suit.

Out of nowhere, Snips and Snails appeared from behind the doors of the library.

"Got your phone?" Snips asked.

Snails held his phone in the air confirmation and asked back, "Got yours?" Snips did the same as they both chuckled.

The two snuck in the library, Snips along the walls and Snails crawling like a worm (despite his name), without anybody noticing a thing.

Twilight and Kei approached the nearest table and saw a computer monitor.

Twilight just blinked several times, looked at her hands, put one of them to her chin, and put her hand down and stared at it intensely, which confused Kei and Wylie.

"What's wrong? You're acting like you don't know what to do with a computer with your ha-"

"Shhhh!" Twilight cut him off by placing her hand over his mouth, "Otherworld, remember?"

"Oh. Sorry." Kei said, scratching the back of his head.

"So I just push the letters here, and then the words and moving pictures will come up here?" Twilight asked, curiously.

Kei noticed Miss Cheerilee get frustrated and wondered why. She was really nice when he met her. She took a deep breath and faked a smile, "That's right." she answered, taking the monitor out of Twilight's hands and setting it back on the table.

Twilight pressed a key with her finger and the computer chimed, "Maybe this place does have magic." Miss Cheerilee just rolled her eyes and walked with a cart full of books, revealing Snips and Snails. Unfortunately, no one noticed them before they slipped away. She continued walking until she caught the eye of Kei.

"Oh! Hello, Kei!" Miss Cheerilee said, cheerfully, "How was orientation with Principal Celestia?" Twilight and Spike were confused that Miss Cheerilee knew who Kei was.

Kei smiled, "It was ok, she asked a few questions and I answered them, no big deal."

Miss Cheerilee nodded, "That's good."

Everyone nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard loud hard rock music blaring from another computer, with 3 preteen girls dancing along to the music (if Kei or Wylie or anybody else would call that music). The girl on the left had pink and purple striped hair, the one in the middle had red hair with a pink bow in it, and the girl on the right had messy purple hair. Miss Cheerilee face-palmed at the group's childishness and she intervened by turning the speaker off.

"Girls, what are you doing?" Miss Cheerilee asked.

"We're just seeing how many hits our new music video has gotten." the white-skinned girl answered.

The red-haired girl turned the speaker back on, piercing the eardrums of everybody in the room, except the three girls playing it. Miss Cheerilee turned the speaker back off and said, "No. Just... No! The school computers are for research purposes only." she took the speaker and left the three girls on their own.

"It's just as well, y'all." the redheaded girl said in a southern accent, "Some of the comments about our song were really awful. 'Epic fail'. 'Funniest thing I've ever seen'?"

"Funniest thing they've ever seen, huh?" the pink and purple haired girl said, curiously.

Suddenly, an idea popped into their heads and ran off.

Twilight tried to explain what that really meant, "Uh, I don't know that that's what you should take from-" but she was too late and quickly returned her attention to the computer.

Snips and Snails were hiding behind another table, recording Twilight pounding her fists on the keyboard.

"Uh, Twilight, I don't think that's how you use a-"

Kei's sentence was cut short after he saw a Creature hiding behind the bookcases, it had dark red, gray, and black skin with a spike poking out of its back, and had twisted like blades for hands and surround by a dark purple aura.

' _That's new'_ Kei thought. "Uh, I'll be right back, Twilight!" Kei said as he removed the bracelet from his wrist, feeling his Ki flowing back again, he rushed towards the creature.

"Uh, ok?" Twilight said, confused.

"Duh, hey, where's that Kei guy goin'?" Snails asked.

"I don't know." Snips answered.

Snails followed Kei with his camera phone still recording without Snips noticing he left. Snails found Kei staring down a creature. He was astonished at the sight, and Kei didn't show any signs of backing down. Wylie hopped out of Kei's backpack, ready to fight. Kei then got into a fighting stance. Snails' was going to make sure he got every bit of the action.

' _Duh, imagine the hits I'll get with this video!'_ Snails thought, excitedly.

 _(Insert Song: Sizzle Dizzle - Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit OST)_

Kei and Wylie charged into battle, as did the creature. The dark creature tried a horizontal slash, but Kei jumped in the air over and behind the Creature and arced his power pole upwards at it. It tried to retaliate, but Kei kept swinging not giving the Creature an opening. The Creature turned tail and ran on top of the bookshelves, trying to lure Kei deeper into the library. Snails followed the two, needing all the footage he can get.

* * *

Twilight continued her research, but failing miserably as she dropped a huge stack of books in her arms and tried picking them up with her mouth until Spike corrected her, leaving Snips snickering as he continued recording her. Meanwhile on the upper levels, Kei, Wylie, and the Creature were still going at it. The Creature performed a sliding thrust towards Kei, but he rolled out of the way, he swung horizontally as he turned around, knocking back the Creature. Kei tried to hold back as he tried to not destroy the Library.

* * *

"Take this!" Wylie shouted as he breathed fire on the Creature. Even though he turned into a duck, Wylie still has his attacks to use. Still it was one of oddest thing out of all this, a duck breathing fire.

The creature was stunned, but Kei and Wylie knew that it would recover quickly, so they had to act fast! Kei kicked the creature in the stomach to send it flying in the air. Kei did a wall jump to get some air to follow the creature but stopped when he saw the dark creature turn around in mid-air. The Creature snapped out of its trance and used a spin attack, which knocked Kei and Wylie back, knocking them into one of the bookshelves. Kei recovered and suddenly punched the creature in the gut. From Kei's fist came out a red ki beam; the creature was hit and sent away crashing to the ground before it could figure out what had happened the Creature ran once again, trying to advance much higher as the high levels of the library could allow. Kei and Wylie chased after the Creature, with Snails following them, trying not to be caught.

* * *

Twilight opened a door to a huge machine, wondering what it does. She examined it as Snips continued his recording, she rested her hand onto a button that she didn't see and the machine flashed, surprising Twilight and threw her backwards onto a pile of books. Snips readied his hand to high-five Snails, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Pssst! Snails, where are you?!" Snips whispered, calling for his friend.

* * *

The creature hid from the two behind some of the bookshelves.

"Come out… Come out… Where ever you are." Kei sang as he walked along the bookshelves looking for his opponent. Suddenly he was attacked from behind, from the creature using its head. He let out a yell of pain as the creatures head hit him hard in the back. Kei clenched his teeth. Kei took action as he dashed towards the creature, which turned tail and ran from them again.

After a huge cat and mouse game, Kei and Wylie cornered the creature at the highest floor of the library, ready for battle. There's nowhere left to run, that much the Creature knew, so there was only one thing to do.

Fight.

The creature started attacking in Kei and Wylie's direction, but they quickly dodged the oncoming attacks. Kei charged at the Creature and just swing and thrust, trying to defeat it before he and Wylie destroy the library and caught red-handed. Wylie breathed fire again and stunned the Creature once more, he nodded to Kei, indicating that it was time to finish it off. Kei nodded back and cupped his hands together, prepping his Kamehameha. The Creature regained its senses, but it was too late, Kei let loose with his attack blasting the Creature and anything else around him. It wasn't long until the Creature dissipated into nothingness. Snails can't believe he recorded every second of it.

"Snails!" Snips whispered, surprising his friend, "There you are! Did you get everything on your phone?"

Snails hesitated, knowing that he hardly got anything from Twilight, but he got something else to make up for it, "Uhhh, yeeeah, sure I got everything." he replied with uncertainty.

"Good! Now let's go!" Snips said, pulling Snails out of the library.

Kei and Wylie were glad the battle was over, Kei put his power pole away, despite Wylie's new form, he was still able to use his attacks. Kei looked at the damage the battle had turned out and fortunately from them, the library was in one piece with a few scattered books and debris here and there. Kei and Wylie looked at each other with worried looks on their faces when Kei spoke up,

"I hope nobody saw that."

End Chapter.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **First things first, Yes I am a Brony, yeah so what! Second thing is that the Pokemon and persona stories are gonna be a bit late, it's nothing too bad... ok I lost my USB, which contains most of my stories that I was planning on releasing sometime soon. now that can't happen so all of that hard work gone... so now I have to start over. that's kinda the reason I worked on this story to get my mind off of it. right now am currently working again on the fourth chapter of Pokemon. and before any of you start I did get permission from Golden Flare to use his story.**

 **Ok, this chapter I had to figure out what kind of villain would fit or matter of fact work in this kind of world. Can you guess who it is?**

 **Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and Merry Christmas!**


	2. School Life

**First things first I did get permission from Golden Flare to use his story so don't say anything!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the music or anything of the like! expect my OC**

* * *

Chapter 2: School Life

 _(Insert Song: Flower OST - Nighttime Excursion)_

Kei and Wylie immediately joined Twilight and Spike, panting and dripping in sweat. Kei wrapped his bracelet around his right wrist as he fiddled with it trying to get the two ends of the chain to connect.

"Here, let me help." Twilight offered, after seeing him struggling with the bracelet. Kei handed her the bracelet without a word and she quickly wrapped it around his wrist before beginning to clip it together. Kei just stood there as Twilight clipped the lock into place.

"By the way, where'd you guys go? And why do you look so tired?" Twilight asked.

Kei and Wylie didn't want Twilight and Spike to know about the dark creature's invading the school, so they had to keep them in the dark for now and let them focus on their own problems.

"Uh, we went for a little run around the building and, uh, forgot to bring something to eat. Heh-heh." Kei answered with a sheepish grin while scratching his head.

"Um... ok." Twilight replied.

Kei and Wylie silently sighed in relief. Kei sat down with Twilight and picked up a book of his own, while Wylie sat down with Spike under the table, reading a comic book.

"The library will be closing in five minutes." said a female voice on the loudspeaker.

Twilight closed she was reading and yawned in her hand, strangely Kei did the same. She perked up as she realized something, "I hadn't even thought about where we're gonna sleep tonight."

Spike and Wylie looked up from their comic book at Twilight. Spike then trotted out from under the table with a smile on his face, "Way ahead of you."

Twilight and Kei raised an eyebrow in Spike's direction and turned to look at each other.

They made to some of the higher levels of the library with a book in Twilight's arms and walked up to Spike with a tarp, concealing something. He reached one of his paws and removed the tarp with a cloud of dust filling the air, revealing a makeshift bed from a bunch of books, "It's a little *cough* dusty. But it doesn't seem like anybody comes up here."

Twilight sat on a book bed and examined it, not finding any errors. She smiled and said, "It's perfect, Spike."

Spike stuck his tongue out like a dog should and Twilight scratched his head, and he fell to the floor from how good it felt.

Kei and Wylie were wondering at the other side of the library and whispering among themselves.

"What the hell was that thing?" Kei asked.

"I don't know Kei. It's best for them to not know about it. Besides she might get panicked about some dark creatures invading in this world. And we need to keep this a secret." said Wylie.

Kei nodded, "Ok Wylie. And we need to find the one who summon that thing earlier. Or else this world will be consumed in fear."

Wylie nodded and the two walked back to join Twilight and Spike.

"So, how did your research go?" Spike asked.

"I found this book. It's called a 'yearbook'." Twilight began, "It seems to be something they used to keep a record of things that have happened at the school." Twilight flipped the pages until she found something familiar, "Look. That's Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and I'm gonna guest the girl on the far right is Rarity."

Spike perked up and snatched the book out of Twilight's hands with his tail wagging, "There's a Rarity here?!" Spike soon caught on to his mistake and turned to give the book back to Twilight, "Uh, I mean, uh, interesting photo." Twilight just rolled her eyes.

' _How do they know these girls? Isn't this their first time here?'_ Kei thought.

"It's interesting because they look like they're friends." Twilight said.

"They DO look like our friends. But I thought we figure that out already." Spike replied.

' _I'm guessing that these girls are an alternate version of her friends from where's she from, that really explains why she knows them'_ Kei thought himself.

"No, I mean, they look like they're friends with each other. But it doesn't seem they're friends now." Twilight said as sat the book down and resting her head on her hand, looking depressed.

"Not so much." Spike added.

Twilight plopped down on her bed, "I just can't help but get the feeling that Sunset Shimmer had something to do with it." Twilight said as she put her hands behind her head.

"I wouldn't put it past her." Spike began as he pulled up the tarp as a blanket, "But she wanted your crown 'cause she's planning on doing something even worse. If you're gonna stop her, you have to focus on making friends here. You can't worry about why these girls aren't friends anymore." Twilight looked at the photo once more and Spike began to yawn as he continued, "Even if they do remind you of your Ponyville friends."

' _Ponyville?'_ Kei thought as he looked at Wylie, who appeared to be thinking the same thing.

Twilight smiled, "Your right, Spike." she then sighed, "Eye on the prize." then she happened to think of something, "Hey, do you guys have a place to sleep?"

"No." Kei replied and Wylie shook his head.

"Maybe you could make a bed from all the books." Spike suggested.

"Well okay. I'm gonna be on the other side of this bookshelf." He said pointing at the other side of the bookshelf, "Don't worry, me and Wylie are gonna be quiet." Kei said and Wylie nodded.

"Well see you guys in the morning." said Spike closing his eyes.

"Good night Kei." Twilight said to Kei.

"Yeah. Good night." Kei repeated.

Twilight nodded and fell asleep. Kei already build a bed already and laid down with his hands behind his head with Wylie laying on his tummy.

"You know Wylie. Maybe School isn't so bad after all." Kei said smiling and Wylie also smiled.

"Yeah Kei school is fun. And also protecting it from Demigra's Dark magic." said Wylie.

"You got that right buddy. Well let's go to sleep." He said closing his eyes.

"Okay Kei." Wylie said falling asleep.

Five minutes, Twilight couldn't sleep.

"Kei?..." It took a few seconds, but Kei answered back.

"Yeah, Twilight."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's your world like?"

Kei was surprised that Twilight asked that question, but answered all the same, "I live on an island with my friends, nothing too special."

"How did you begin travelling to other worlds, Kei?" Twilight asked.

Kei saw that Wylie was fast asleep and smiled, now Wylie couldn't stop him, "Well, it's like this,"

Kei first explained about a bright star that was about to hit the island and a bright light consumed him and he appeared in front Trunks. After that he become a Time Patroller and helped Trunks to stop the Time Breakers, Mira and Towa, from distorting time and trying to release Demigra from his imprisonment. With the help with his friends they were able to defeat Demigra and return peace to the timeline.

Twilight was amazed that Kei had saved the universe many times over and made new friends along the way, but she was also amazed that there were many other worlds beyond here and Equestria. She also noticed that Kei has gone through some hard times and couldn't help but feel bad for him. But she was glad that Kei had made a lot of friends in his journey, at least he wasn't alone.

After Kei's finished his story, Twilight began to yawn.

"Tired?" Kei asked.

"Yeah." Twilight answered, "We should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah. Good night." Kei said.

"Good night." Twilight repeated.

 _(End the song here)_

-The Next Day-

Twilight began to stir, slowly waking from her sleep. She saw Kei sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bookshelf, which made her smile.

"Awww!" Twilight cooed.

"Shhh." Spike whispered, "You might wake them up."

"C'mon Twilight, let's go." Spike said, still keeping his voice down.

"But what about Kei?" Twilight said.

"Don't worry they'll be fine, they can catch up to us later. Besides Kei said his the fastest, so he will wake up soon." Spike said.

"O-Okay." Twilight said.

The two walked away from Kei and Wylie, allowing them to sleep peacefully while Twilight and Spike leave the library to gather votes from the other students.

-2 minutes later-

Kei is still asleep, until something began to shake him. His eyes snapped open and saw Wylie bouncing on him.

"KEI! WAKE UP!" Wylie shouted.

"I'm awake, I'm awake. Damn, you don't have to do that." Kei said wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Sorry, but Twilight and Spike are gone!" Wylie yelled again.

"WHAT?!" Kei yelled.

He quickly dashed to the exit, with Wylie following suit.

Kei slammed the double doors open, hoping to find Twilight and Spike somewhere around the school with Wylie hopping into the backpack that Fluttershy gave him. As he was running through the halls, the other students stared at him with awe-like expressions and began to whisper amongst themselves,

"Look! It's the new guy from the video!"

"How was he to take down that dark monster with a stick?"

"How was he able to float in mid-air?"

"Is it weird that his pet sitting on his head and can breathe fire?"

Kei slowed down to try and hear what the students were saying, "What are they talking about? I can hardly hear a-"

Kei's sentence was cut short by someone opening a door next to him, grabbing him and pulling him into the room, "Whoa!"

"Hey! What'd you do that for-" Kei stopped when he came face to face with the person. "Rarity?"

Kei soon found himself wearing a blue jacket with gold trim and white collar and sleeves, worn open over a black t-shirt, green finger-less gloves with light green borders, his lower outfit consists of jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots on both sides, and a brown belt, a red a white hat, and the weirdest part is that he was wearing a black wig. It's almost as if he looked exactly like a character from a TV series.

"Ooohh yes! This is good. This is good. No one will recognize you." she said with a smile.

"Uh, what are you talking about-" Kei was cut off by the girl,

"And we'll need a disguise for your duck," she began while bopping his nose with her finger and scratching Wylie's chin with both of her hands, "which is too bad, he really is so adorable."

On the other side of the room, Wylie caught glimpse of a girl with a light and dark green outfit and a long blonde hair. What stood the most was the purple green dog in her backpack, growling at Wylie with a glare that could kill a Nightmare with just one look. No doubt it was Twilight, wearing some strange getup, and her dog, Spike, who didn't look very happy.

Wylie stared at Spike with uncertainty, "Uhhh-"

"You know, with a little work, I think I can make him look like a cat instead." the girl suggested, cutting off Wylie.

"Wah!" Wylie exclaimed as he fell out of Kei's backpack and hitting the floor with a "Thud!"

"A cat?" Kei asked, confused.

It was then a certain blonde cowgirl walked in the door, "Twilight! Kei! There y'all are!"

The purple, curly haired girl crossed her arms, "So much for the disguise."

"Ah've been lookin' all over for y'all." Applejack said.

Fluttershy then appeared just outside the door, "Me too."

Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared hanging above door with a smile on her face, surprising Fluttershy, "Me three!"

Twilight soon joined Kei when Pinkie rushed up to look them over, that smile of hers as bright as ever, "I like your guys new looks."

"I do have an eye for these sorts of things," the purple, curly haired girl commented, butting into conversation, "not that you seem to care."

"What?!" Pinkie exclaimed at that blunt remark.

"Why do you think she doesn't care?" Twilight asked, curiously.

Pinkie bit her lip in frustration, while Fluttershy put her hands over her mouth and Applejack desperately motioning to her not to ask.

"No, Never mind." Twilight said as she took off her wig, "Why were you all looking for me? What's going on?"

"Oh. She hasn't seen it yet." Fluttershy said.

"Seen what?" Twilight asked.

By the looks on everyone's faces, she could tell that whatever it was, it was bad, very, very bad.

Pinkie pulled out her laptop and opened it, "Oh it's really not that bad." she giggled nervously as she finished.

Sunset's voice spoke as Pinkie played a video from the internet, "Twilight Sparkle wants to be your Fall Formal Princess." as the video continued, it showed some embarrassing footage of Twilight, "But what does it say about our school if we give someone like this-" it showed an embarrassing freeze frame of Twilight with a book in her mouth, "such an important honor?" and one final freeze frame before the video ended.

Twilight gasped in shock at what she had just seen, "I..." she then closed the laptop.

"I take that back. It's pretty bad." Pinkie commented.

"But this all happened yesterday. At the library." Twilight suddenly became nervous as she turned to her friends. "Has everyone in the school seen this? Is that what they were all looking at me that way?"

"Mmmm..." the four girls hummed.

"Wait," Kei interrupted, "if this is about Twilight, then why am I wearing a disguise?" he then remove the wig from his head.

"Well, since you were in the video, people would laugh at you for being friends with Twilight." Rarity answered.

Kei nodded and went to sit in a different desk and listening to the group.

Rarity sighed. "She did the same thing to me when I tried to be princess of the Spring Fling. Had those freshmen, Snips and Snails, follow me to the boutique where I work after school. They filmed me pretending a mannequin was a prince and asking him for a… a… kiss!" Rarity started to blush crimson at the memory.

Pinkie Pie jumped up. "Sunset Shimmer's got things all turned around! People are supposed to laugh with you, not at you. Duh."

"What am I gonna do? No one is going to vote for me after seeing this!" Twilight worriedly said, motioning to the laptop.

Fluttershy walked up to Twilight, "Not that it'll make any difference, but I'll still vote for you."

Twilight slammed her head into her desk.

"You were so nice to stand up for me when Sunset Shimmer was picking on me yesterday." Fluttershy added and suddenly blushed, "Especially you... K-Kei."

"Hey it's no problem." Kei smiled, causing Fluttershy to blush harder.

"If you still wanna run, maybe there's something I can do to help." Pinkie offered.

"Word of advice; don't accept her help. She doesn't take anything seriously." Fluttershy advised bluntly.

Pinkie scoffed, "Why do you have to be so awful to me?!"

"Oh, pphht!" Rarity remarked, brushing off what Pinkie said, "Don't play innocent, Pinkie Pie. You're no better than she is." she finished while pointing at Fluttershy.

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?!" Pinkie asked in a raised voice.

"I am happy to offer up my assistance as well, to someone who would APPRECIATE what I have to offer!" Rarity countered.

Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity began to bicker amongst themselves. Spike panicked, jumped into Twilight's backpack, and zipped it up for good measure.

Applejack finally spoke up, "Listen ta y'all carryin' on!"

All eyes were on Applejack.

"Get over it and move on!" Applejack said as she threw away an apple core, looking away with her eyes closed and her arms crossed.

"You mean like how YOU'VE gotten over what happened with Rainbow Dash?" Rarity accused.

Applejack's eyes snapped open, "She said she'd get the softball team to make an appearance at my bake sale, Ah tell everybody they're comin', and then not one of 'em shows up. She made a liar outta me. That's different."

"Is not!" Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity countered.

"Is too!" Applejack counter-countered.

The group continues their argument without showing any signs of stopping. Twilight was at her breaking point, she was about to intervene, but someone else beat her to it. As it turns out... Kei had enough hearing the group arguing.

"ENOUGH!" Kei exploded in pure anger with a wave of blue energy pulsing through the room. And he slammed his fist on the table destroying it.

Everyone was surprised, shocked, and scared all at the same time. Kei just glared at them with an enraged scowl on his face. His expression soon softened as he just realized what he did. He sighed and calmed down. He found a nearby chair and sit.

"... Kei?" Twilight knew something was wrong.

"I... I'm sorry... I just had enough seeing them argue..." Kei tried to explain.

Kei walked over to Twilight's backpack and pulled out the yearbook that Twilight found. He sat down and opened the book to the photo of them.

"You guys were friends once." Kei said.

"The Freshman Fair," Applejack said a trance of longing in her voice. "Y'all remember?" Applejack asked.

"Yes..." Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rarity sorrowfully agreed.

"But something happened..." Kei began, "And I think that something was 'Sunset Shimmer'."

"Well, it's a nice theory, darling, but Sunset Shimmer had nothing to do with it." Rarity replied.

"She's right." Fluttershy agreed, "Sunset Shimmer isn't the one who ruined my silent auction for the animal shelter by bringing fireworks and noisemakers. It was supposed to be a serious event and Pinkie Pie ruined it."

"What are you talking about? I got a text from you saying that you didn't want a silent auction, you wanted a BIG party!" Pinkie retorted holding her phone out in front of her.

"I-I never sent you a text." Fluttershy replied.

"You didn't?" Pinkie asked.

"You don't think she's the one who's been sending me those emails, do you?" Rarity began, "Every time I volunteer to help with decorations at a school function, I get an email from Pinkie Pie saying she has plenty of volunteers. And then I find out she's done everything herself."

Kei's expression softened to at least a furrowed brow as he thought curiously about these anonymous messages.

"I never sent you any emails." Pinkie said as she turned her head from her phone to face Twilight and Kei.

"Maybe she's the reason Rainbow Dash didn't show up for my bake sale." Applejack suggested.

"Well, didn't you ever ask Rainbow Dash why she didn't show up?" Kei asked.

Applejack smiled nervously, but then became depressed, took off her hat, and held it front of her, "Ah guess ah kinda stopped talkin' ta her at all after that."

Kei smiled as he got up out of his desk and walked up to her, "You know..." Kei took her hat and placed it back on her head, "Maybe now would be a good time to start."

Applejack blushed as she chuckled, "Thank you... Kei."

Pinkie Pie's phone chimed, "Ooh! Ooh! I got a text from... Vinyl Scratch!" Pinkie declared.

"What does it say?" Rarity asked.

"It says, 'check out the new video! Canterlot High Conspiracy Theory' Weird." Pinkie said.

Pinkie went to her laptop, opened it, and typed in the name of the video. Luckily enough, it popped up right in front of them. She clicked on it and it played.

"Thanks to a recent video uploaded by a user named, 'snailsrox115', we have found that a strange but dark creature was spotted in the Canterlot High Library." Kei and Wylie were shocked that they were being spied on, but the video continued, "And the new guy, Kei and his duck named Wylie were fighting the creature with some magical powers." Kei and Wylie knew their cover was blown, so they tried to sneak away as the video kept playing, "Is Kei a friend? Or foe? We'll find out more as we gather Intel. Good luck out there, fellow students."

The girls were completely astonished and also Twilight and Spike. When they looked up from the laptop, they saw Kei and Wylie tiptoeing to the door.

Crrreeee- **SLAM!**

Until Applejack stopped them, "An' just where do ya think y'all are goin'?"

"Uh, we were just, uh, going out for some fresh hair, heh." Kei half-truthfully answered with a nervous smile.

"Ah don't think so." Applejack replied while making him back up.

"Yeah! What was that thing you were fighting?!" Pinkie asked, following the suit.

"I concur! Hopefully you didn't ruin your new outfit?!" Rarity asked, joining in.

"Um, could you please tell us what's going on, if you don't mind me asking, Kei." Fluttershy said, staying behind the others.

Kei's back was against the back wall of the classroom.

"Well, start talking'!" Applejack ordered while glaring at Kei.

"Uh, I, uh..." Kei stammered.

"HEEEEEELLLP! THERE'S DARK CREATURES ON THE SOCCER FIELD AND RAINBOW DASH IS IN TROUBLE!" a student shouted from the hallways.

"And that's my cue!" Kei declared as he yanked off the rest of his disguise, back to his usual clothes as he rushed out the classroom door.

"*QUACK*!" Wylie yelped as he jumped back into Kei's backpack.

"Kei, we're not done here!" Applejack yelled, "Ah'm gonna tell Big Macintosh on you!"

Pinkie popped up in front of Applejack wearing a pith helmet and two thick lines of black face paint under both of her eyes, "C'mon! Let hunt 'em down!"

The girls ran after Kei with Twilight trying to catch up and Spike jumping into her backpack.

"Girls, slow down!" Twilight demanded.

"Hey Twilight," Spike began, "what do you think Kei's hiding?"

"I don't know Spike. But we'll find out soon enough." Twilight said catching up to the others and Spike nodded.

Meanwhile, in another hallway, Sunset was giving Snails the earful of his life.

"YOU IDIOT!" Sunset yelled, "I told you to get some dirt on TWILIGHT, NOT KEI!"

"Duh, sor-" Snails was cut off by a slap in the face from Sunset.

"Don't you 'sorry' me! Now Kei's the most popular guy in the school! HE might as well be running for Fall Formal Princess!"

It was then Kei was running in Sunset's direction.

"Hey, you!" Sunset called to Kei.

"Can't talk right now got lives to save bye!" Kei said quickly as he passed her. Then Twilight's friends ran past her with Twilight following behind them.

"Hmm... Snailsl" Sunset acknowledged.

"Duh, yes?" Snails asked.

"I think I know a way for you to redeem yourself." Sunset answered and ran after the group, "Follow me! And call Snips! We'll need him too!

"Duh, yes ma'am!" Snails replied as he followed suit.

Sunset smiled sinisterly as she thought to herself, "You may have defeated my minion Kei, but I have summoned more and they are more powerful than the last one. Soon I'll get my hands on you... Kei."

"WHAT?!" a familiar purple-haired girl screeched.

"It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!" a student said.

The three girls from the library yesterday couldn't believe the news was told. Their friend is in trouble.

"C'MON GIRLS! WE GOTTA SAVE RAINBOW DASH!" the purpled haired girl yelled as she began to take off.

"Scootaloo, wait!" the pink and purple haired girl began while running after with the yellow-skinned girl following, "What can WE do?! We're just kids!"

"Sweetie Belle, this is Rainbow Dash we're talking about! She's like a sister to me! I have to help her!" She scream as she ran even faster.

"Ugh! C'mon Apple Bloom! Run faster!" Sweetie Belle ordered.

"Ah'm tryin'! Ah'm tryin'!" Apple Bloom whined.

"Well, try harder!" Sweetie Belle added for good measure.

They all rushed to the soccer field to save a friend in need.

 _(Insert Song: Dragonball Xenoverse OST - 12)_

Kei finally made it to the soccer field to see a girl on the ground, completely surrounded by the creatures. In fact they're different they have long spikes behind on their back, their bodies are exoskeleton, a long flexible tail with a blade tip on the end. It still got the same eyes like the last creature. There's no mistaking it. Those were the same creatures he fought yesterday. It looked like there were at least 10 of them.

Kei charged in without a second thought, building up his hands with energy, and Wylie jumping out of his backpack, and staying out of the battle.

"S-Stay back! STAY BACK!" the girl ordered, but to no avail.

Creature in front readied its claws and lunged itself at the girl. She screamed and braced herself for the attack. But nothing happened. When she dared to take a peek, she saw a boy with a black spiky hair and his hands are covered in white energy where the creature once stood. He cracked a reassuring smile towards her and turned to face the creatures.

"Bring it on you Chameleon face!" Kei declared, forgetting the fact that he is still wearing the bracelet.

Another creature didn't hesitate and jumped at Kei, who, of course, blast it with his Ki and make it fade away, though the Ki blast were weaker than normal. The girl was astonished by this, she gave those creatures every hit she could give them and she couldn't beat them, but this kid can? It doesn't make sense!

She snapped out of it when she noticed a familiar cowgirl pulling at her arm, "C'mon Rainbow! We gotta go!

"B-But what about-"

"He'll be fine, trust me!" Applejack said, interrupting her.

She hesitantly nodded and they made their way to the stands, away from the battle. As they got away and gotten to the top of the stands, Kei attacked, "JAN-KEN!" This caused a few heads to turn towards Kei. Kei then yelled, "ROCK!" forming a punch as it went towards one of the creatures. A creature sprang up behind Kei and Twilight was about to shout for him to watch out. However, she didn't have to as Kei yelled "SISSORIS!" He took out his two fingers on his left hand and poked the creatures in the eyes. Some more creatures sprang up in front of him. Kei smiled as he added a little bit extra behind his next attack, "PAPER!" He launched an open palm towards the creature, sending a huge gust of wind towards them. The creature that attacked him stood powerless before Kei's attacks as most of the dissipated.

Meanwhile the Rainbow colored hair girl began to look at Kei. She thinks of him... well herself. _'He's so fast, confident and awesome.'_ she thought herself with a small blush on her face.

With 5 left, Kei thought of a plan to finish them off. With a quick engulfment of an aura, Kei quickly dispatched the creatures with ki enhanced punches and kicks and every time he retaliate they fade away. With one final punch he defeated the last creature. And Wylie came to his side, high-fiving him.

 _(End Song)_

As the last of the creature faded, Kei and Wylie sighed with relief, glad that the battle was over. Kei powered down and telling Wylie if there are more creatures. Wylie looked at him and tells him there are no more. Just when they were going to see if everyone was alright, but it was then a certain cowgirl tackled Kei to the ground and pinning there while holding his arm behind his back.

"Alright! Ah want answers, an' Ah want 'em now!" Applejack screamed.

"Applejack, you're breaking my arm! OWWW!" Kei shouted in pain.

"Ah'm gonna make it hurt worse if ya don't start talkin'!" Applejack stated.

"Applejack, let him go!" Twilight demanded.

Everyone made it back to the field when Applejack tackled him.

' _Man... She's tough even for a human girl.'_ Kei thought.

"Not until he starts explainin' himself!" Applejack countered.

Kei was struggling under her grip, she's definitely stronger than she looks. Kei sighed in defeat, "If I explain myself, will you PLEASE let me go?"

Wylie shook his head and waving his arms at Kei, telling him not to say anything, until Pinkie picked him up and held him tight, "That's enough outta you, ducky!"

Applejack raised an eyebrow, "Ya promise ya won't run away?"

Kei looked at Wylie, who was still shaking his head like crazy, then Pinkie stopped him by grabbing his head, "uh-uh-uhhh!"

All Wylie could do was flailing his legs about, hoping to break free from Pinkie's grasp. Wylie tried to lick Pinkie's arms to break free, but Pinkie giggled only.

Kei sighed again, "I promise I won't run away."

Applejack examined him closely, using her Apple Family trait to find any insincerity in his voice, "Hmm..." soon she realized that Kei was being completely honest, which she had to admit, was admirable. "Well, alright." with that, she let go of Kei and got off to him.

Kei picked himself up off the ground and brushed off his shorts. He opened his mouth, then closed it.

"Maybe we should sit down," Kei suggested, motioning towards, "it's gonna be a long story."

The girls nodded to each other and headed for the bleachers, until something caught Rainbow Dash's eye, "Scootaloo?"

Three girls poke their heads out from under the bleachers, three girls that they recognize too well, "Eh-heh. Hey, Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo smiled sheepishly.

"Did you guys see the whole thing?!" Rainbow Dash asked in a panic.

"Yes!" Apple Bloom said.

"No!" Scootaloo said, trying to maintain Rainbow Dash's reputation.

"Maybe?" Sweetie Belle sheepishly said.

Everyone just stared at the three, confused by their answers. Kei then broke the silence, "Why don't you girls take a seat? I have something to explain first before anything else."

The three girls glanced at each other, then back to Kei and nodded.

 _(Insert Song: Heart Beats - Silent Partner)_

Once everyone was seated, Kei tried to find the right words to say. "The truth…The truth is that I am half-human and half-alien," Kei answered with trepidation and girls stared at him wide eyed. "Yeah, I know scary huh?"

"Kei, are you a Martian?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Kei shook his head. "Nope, I am half-Saiyan."

"Saiyan?" everyone said.

"What's a Saiyan?" Twilight asked, never once Kei had mention this to her.

"A Saiyan is extraterrestrial being that hails from the Planet Vegeta. They look like humans but are different in that they have tails and have a larger muscular build and– " Kei explain before he was interrupted by Applejack.

"Now hold on! A tail ya mean like a monkey's tail?" Applejack asked.

"That's right. All Saiyans are born with tails. It is a common feature for Saiyans and there is a good reason behind it too. When a Saiyan with a tail sees the full moon, he transforms into a Giant Ape called Oozarou and increases his power ten-fold," Kei continued explaining.

"K-Kei, if you say that all Saiyans have a tail, then why don't you have yours?" Fluttershy asked.

"Because, my tail was removed when I was younger due to some special circumstances, which brings me to why there are Saiyans on Earth in my world. Saiyans were known as planet brokers due to them being war-like people in that they share an innate enjoyment for conflict and fighting; choosing violence over peace with other races. Thus, when an extraterrestrial race wanted a planet as their own, they would hire Saiyans to go and destroy the races inhabiting the planet. They would kill everyone. Massive genocide," Kei explained with a somber voice. Everyone picked up on that and they couldn't believe that Kei belonged to such a barbaric race of people.

"I know what you are thinking. How I could belong to such a race of savages? I am not very proud of my Saiyan ancestry but all of that changed with one person," Kei said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Who?" everyone asked.

"My teacher, Son Goku, the greatest person on Earth, even the whole universe," Kei said with the biggest smile anyone has seen.

"What does your teacher have to do with anything?" Applejack asked.

"My teacher is a full-blooded Saiyan. He came to Earth to exterminate everyone," Kei said. Everyone gasped. How Kei be proud about that fact? "However, he didn't do it. He came here as a baby and was raised to be a good boy by a kind man, Gohan. Goku was raised to cherish life, not destroy it. He trained in the martial arts with Master Roshi and has since become the strongest fighter in the universe. You don't how many times he saved the Earth." However, he didn't mention that Goku lost his memory when he hit his head on a rock, thus changing him forever. Then Kei explained his situation. That he was a Time Fighter from a place called Toki Toki City, who travels to many Time periods to maintain peace and harmony by defeating anyone who decides to distort time. He then explained to them about Demigra and the Time Breakers.

After he was finished, everyone including Twilight and Spike(except Wylie), gave an amazed look.

"Whhooooooa." the three young girls said in awe.

"My word! You're almost like, a hero or a knight in Shining armor!" Rarity said as she blushed.

"So you're half alien?" Fluttershy asked and Kei nodded, "Oh my... You're more amazing than I thought K-Kei." Fluttershy said with her face turning a bright crimson.

"Yeah! You're like a super-duper superhero!" Pinkie said, the smile never leaving her face, as usual.

"Hmm..." Applejack looked him over again, looking for any lies he may have told, but came up with nothing as she stood there with her mouth agape, "Ya... Ya really are tellin' the truth."

Kei just chuckled while scratching his head.

"So you guys didn't freak out that I'm an alien?" Kei asked.

"How can we freak out that we have a cool friend from another world?" Rainbow Dash said wrapping her arm around Kei's arm.

Kei raised a brow and Rainbow blushed putting her arm away.

"So what was your name again?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I, I just said..." Fluttershy trailed off with slightly misty eyes.

Kei rub Fluttershy's head to calm her down, but answered all the same, "Kei."

Rainbow nodded before she focused her attention to Applejack. "So what're you doing here anyway, Applejack?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Applejack looked at everyone before turning back to Rainbow Dash, "Um, maybe we should talk about this in private?"

Rainbow Dash hesitantly nodded and left the bleachers with Applejack, they began to explain what really went on between them and why their friendship ended the way it did.

"They're actually talking! That's a good sign!" Rarity said while watching the two converses.

After they ended their talk, they hugged each other, which meant what happened between them is all water under the bridge now.

"Hugs! Hugs are always good!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack walked back over to the stands.

"Somebody, an' Ah think we can all guess who," Applejack began, "told Rainbow Dash that my bake sale had been moved to a different day. Dash showed up with all the softball team and thought Ah'd cancelled on her."

Rainbow Dash walked up to Twilight, "So you're looking to dethrone Sunset Shimmer and become Princess of the Fall Formal, huh?"

Twilight looked away for a moment but looked back to Rainbow Dash and nodded with a nervous smile.

Rainbow Dash began kicking a soccer ball in the air a few times, "Gotta say, I'd really love to see that happen." she let the ball fall back to the ground while placing her foot on it, "I'll totally help you out." Twilight had a hopeful smile on her face, "All you gotta do, is beat me in a game of one-on-one."

Which turned into a worried frown, "What?"

First to five goals wins." Rainbow Dash kicked the ball around her, bouncing it off her head, and kicking it in midair into the goal, "One-zip!"

 _(Insert Song - One-On-One With Rainbow Dash - My Little Pony: Equestria Girls BGM)_

Twilight had a shocked look on her face, but the two began their game.

Rainbow Dash charged at her goal, kicking the soccer ball, while Twilight was acting as a goalie with her legs shaking. Rainbow Dash kicked the ball right behind her with her right foot and spun in midair, kicking the ball towards the goal with her left foot. Twilight panicked and ducked before the ball hit her. Rainbow Dash scored another point on her end

 **Rainbow Dash-2, Twilight-0**

Twilight and all of her friends were nervous, especially Kei and Wylie, without Rainbow Dash's help, they'll never return the crown to right owner. Rainbow Dash walked past Twilight and threw the ball in front of her feet. Twilight had a confident smile and was about to kick it, but Rainbow Dash swiped it away with her right foot, tossed it in the air behind her, and kicked it into the goal again with the bottom of her foot. She smiled while throwing her arms in the air. The score's now:

 **Rainbow Dash-3, Twilight-0**

"Hey, isn't that che-?!" Kei was silenced by an orange hand covering his mouth.

"Never question her." Scootaloo growled menacingly.

When Scootaloo took her hand off of Kei's mouth, all he could do was sigh in disappointment.

Wylie patted his lap with his paw, "Don't worry Kei, if things don't work out, I'm sure we'll find another way to get that crown."

"Yeah... I guess." Kei replied. "Twilight... You can do it."

The game continued on as the ball was now in Twilight's possession, as she ran towards her goal, Rainbow Dash came out of nowhere and took the ball away from Twilight, who screeched to a halt as she turned to see her opponent give the ball a good high-kick, sending into the goal, making the score:

 **Rainbow Dash-4, Twilight-0**

"It's not looking good." Wylie said.

"She can do it. Have faith to her." Kei replied.

"Shhhhh! I'm watching the game!" Scootaloo said.

Now Rainbow Dash was just playing around, kicking the ball into the air twice with her knee, the bottom of her foot when it was behind her, and high-kicked behind her, into Twilight's face and fell in front of her. Twilight smiled as she saw an opportunity and rushed the ball to the goal. Her friends quickly became excited, thinking that she could kick the ball into the net, especially Kei and Wylie.

' _C'mon, Twilight... Almost there!'_ Kei thought to himself.

Twilight was confident that she score this time, but as she tried to kick, and too hard I might add, she just missed the ball and fell flat on her back. The ball rolled right in front of Rainbow Dash, who somehow made her way to the goal, looked down at it and gave it a good, powerful high-kick, and it sailed into the goal. The final score was:

 **Rainbow Dash-5, Twilight-0**

It was clear Twilight lost.

Rainbow Dash was jumping with joy, while Twilight laying on the ground, panting from exhaustion.

"Huff... Huff... Huff..." Twilight panted.

"That's game!" Rainbow Dash declared while looking down at Twilight.

Everyone else came down from the stands and looked down at Twilight with frowns upon their faces.

' _Now what are we gonna do?'_ Kei thought in defeat.

"I really thought you were gonna pull it off there in the end." Rarity said while laughing sheepishly, earning herself a glare from Applejack and Pinkie Pie, an upset look from Fluttershy, and a quizzical look from Rainbow Dash.

Rarity turned to Kei and Wylie, still keeping her sheepish smile, when the two slumped their upper bodies downward with their arms dangling while giving an exasperated sigh.

Meanwhile, Twilight was still on the ground, panting heavily.

Rainbow held her hand out to help Twilight up, "So what's the plan? How can I help you to be Princess instead of Sunset Shimmer?"

Kei and Wylie shot up as they heard what Rainbow Dash said and gave each other a confused look.

Twilight soon got to her feet when Rainbow Dash helped her up, "But... I... lost."

"Of course you lost, I'm awesome," Rainbow Dash began, "but I'm not gonna help just anybody try and beat Sunset Shimmer. The Fall Formal Princess should be someone with heart and determination."

Twilight had a bright smile on her face, knowing that there was hope.

"You proved you've got 'em both." Rainbow Dash concluded while giving Twilight a hug.

Everyone cheered at Rainbow Dash's words, while Pinkie Pie was jumping ecstatically. Kei pumped his both his sides and smiled broadly, while Wylie uses his paw to swipe the sweat from his forehead.

As Twilight and friends were celebrating, they didn't notice that they were being watched the entire time, by Snips, Snails, and Sunset. Snips and Snails were snickering as they showed Sunset what was on their phones, which in turn, Sunset developed a sinister grin on her face.

However, Sunset returned her attention to the group when Rainbow spoke up, "Hey, Kei!"

"Uh, yeah?" Kei said.

"Wanna play?" Rainbow Dash asked while kicking the soccer ball in the air with her knees.

"You mean that one-on-one you played with Twilight?" Kei replied.

"Well... not exactly." Rainbow half-answered.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You remember when you saved me from those, um, things earlier?" Rainbow asked.

"Uh, yeah, that happened like 20 minutes ago, why do you ask?" Kei asked back, more confused than he was before.

"Ya know," Rainbow began, "I feel really insulted that YOU beat them, and I couldn't."

Applejack shot Rainbow Dash an annoyed look, "Rainbow, just what are ya gettin' at?"

"Yeah, what are you getting at?" Scootaloo asked with an awe-like smile.

"What I'm getting at is, the creatures had their fun..." Rainbow paused as she left the ball land in front of her and put her foot on it. She then pointed a finger to Kei, "So now I'm gonna go one-on-one with you!"

"W-What?!" Kei was shocked instead of confused.

"Scoots! Fetch me my gym bag!" Rainbow ordered.

"You got it, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo obliged as she ran towards the locker room.

Rainbow looked at Kei with determination, "My gym bag has all of my sports equipment in it."

Scootaloo rushed back with Rainbow's gym bag in tow and threw it over to her. When it hit the ground next to her, it gave out an audible THUMP!

"Here's the ground rules; no powers and no using that stick pole, like how I saw in that video of you,"

"You saw that, huh?" Kei said as he scratched his ear, sadly.

"You can only use your speed a little." said Rainbow Dash, "So whataya say, Kei? Unless you're a rat."

"OHHHHHHH! The thunder has been brought down!" Pinkie Pie declared.

Kei gave Rainbow Dash a determined look, "Oh it's on!" Kei said in a battle stance.

"Yeah! Now we're talking!" Rainbow exclaimed, "Scoots! Hand me my baseball bat!"

*Scootaloo threw Rainbow Dash her bat and a few baseballs, Rainbow tossed a baseball in the air and hit it with her bat. The ball sailed towards Kei, but punched it back. Rainbow ducked just in time before the ball hit her, at that time, she tossed her other two balls in the air, and hit them towards Kei one by one. Kei punched back the baseballs with little to no problem, but Rainbow dodged them as they sailed back to her. Rainbow charged at Kei with her baseball bat in hand, Kei with a punch, and when they collided, the inertia pushed them back from other, nearly knocking Rainbow off balance, but Kei recovered like it was nothing and charged at Rainbow this time. When Rainbow recovered, she charge as well, but she jumped in the air with her bat over her head, ready to bash his skull with everything she had. Kei saw this however, he rolled out of the way making Rainbow missed. As soon as Rainbow touched the ground, she was off balance again, this gave Kei the opportunity to punch the bat out of her hand, over past the fence. Rainbow freaked out when she realized she was defenseless.

"SCOOTS! SOCCER BALLS!" Rainbow shouted.

Scootaloo grabbed a bag full of soccer balls, opened it up, and swung it, allowing the soccer balls inside to roll out of the field. Rainbow ran behind the line of soccer balls and readied herself, "EAT THIS!" with that, she began kicking the balls towards Kei. He rushed to Rainbow, punching the balls back to the best of his ability, turns out the soccer balls are much harder to hit than baseballs. Mainly, Kei tried to dodge them at least until he got close enough or when Rainbow ran out, much to her dismay, and Kei's relief, it turned out to be the latter.

"Scoots! Golf Club!" Rainbow ordered.

Scootaloo tossed Rainbow the golf club and rolled a few golf balls her way. Kei charged at Rainbow, only to be met with a golf ball to his leg, "OW!" Kei yelled as he hopped while holding his throbbing knee.

' _How am I supposed to get close to her if she keeps hitting with all of her sports gear?!'_ Kei thought frustrated.

He then turned his gaze to Scootaloo, "Sorry, Scootaloo, hope there's no hard feelings."

Kei stood up and turned to Scootaloo. He raised his right arm and aim at Scootaloo. He blasted her with his Ki.

"What the! WHOA!" Scootaloo screamed as she dodged.

The yellow energy somehow got missed and got exploded in the air a little. Scootaloo ran back to join her friends in the stands, shouting, "SORRY RAINBOW! YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!"

Rainbow turned to Kei with an angry expression, "WHAT THE HAY, KEI!?"

"I had to get her to stop, I wasn't TRYING to blast her!" Kei said, defensively.

Words could not describe the anger boiling in Rainbow's blood at that moment, "I OUGHTA PRESS YOU INTO JERK CIDER!"

Rainbow charged furiously at Kei, swinging her golf club like crazy. All Kei can do was dodging her every attack, every last strike was coming in too hot.

"This is getting out of control! We've gotta stop them!" Twilight thought.

Kei had no choice, but to use his last line of defense... Aura.

Rainbow came in for another attack, her strength never wavering, when Kei put his new plan into action. He crossed his arms and formed a shield around him.

Rainbow's attack bounced back, which almost knocks her to the ground, " Why you-! I said 'no powers'!"

"I had no choice, but to do it, Rainbow. You were losing control. I don't want to fight you anymore." Kei said.

"You don't have that option!" Rainbow shouted as she charged once more.

"Then I guess I'll keep defending till you tire yourself out." Kei stated.

Kei kept on using his power shield to block all Rainbow's attacks, the battle continued for a good 10 minutes before Rainbow Dash became really tired, really quick. Twilight saw it as an opportunity to get to Rainbow and try to calm her down. By the time they got to her, she slumped to the ground with her head hung low.

"Move aside." Rainbow ordered, "I wanna talk to Kei. Alone."

Everyone nodded in confirmation and stepped away from Rainbow Dash. As Kei walked forward cautiously to her, he caught something out of the corner of his eye. There was something flying in the air, shooting towards Rainbow Dash. Kei's instincts kicked into Autopilot, "LOOK OUT!" he jumped over to Rainbow and pushed her out of the way as he hold on to her. The object was a flying creature and it was shooting Kei with its energy blast. Kei kept on dodging while holding Rainbow Dash, he blasted it with an energy beam and soon the creature faded away.

' _Man... What the hell is going on? I'm gonna find out later.'_ Kei thought.

Kei look down and hold Rainbow Dash tighter than he did before, "Are you ok... Rainbow Dash?"

"...I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Kei said.

"I'm sorry I lost my cool, and..."

Rainbow turned while in Kei's arms and returned a caring hug with a small blush creeping up her face, "Thank you, for saving life."

"...You're welcome." Kei replied, blushing in embarrassment.

After a few moments, Kei tried to stand up with Rainbow still in his arms. As they both stood up, everyone tried to comfort them, until Pinkie spoke up, "Hey, um, why don't we get something to eat and try to cheer up, huh?" with that, everyone nodded in agreement and made their way off the field.

Meanwhile with Sunset behind the bleachers, she saw the whole thing.

"You may have defeated all of them Kei, but I'll bring more powerful creatures in due time. Enjoy while it last Kei. Oh and I sensed something powerful inside of you. But I'll find out soon enough." said Sunset leaving with Snips and Snails behind her.

As the group wandered through the halls, they just kept staring at Rainbow Dash and Kei, who remained in each other embrace; Rainbow was still shaken that she was almost killed, but she was so grateful to Kei, she didn't want to let go of him yet. She kept flashing back to the moment she nearly killed Kei out of anger, if he wasn't there, she would've been... She held him even tighter with a small blush.

Applejack then spoke up, "Hey Apple Bloom, why don't y'all head back home? We got some things we need ta sort out."

The three girls nodded somberly and headed home like nothing happened. Kei would bet 1000 bucks that those three are just as scared as the rest of the group.

When they finally made it the double doors, Rainbow let go of Kei, "Sorry, don't want anyone to think we're dating or anything." with a blush and Kei nodded in understanding. For some reason, Rainbow Dash had a strange feeling in her chest _'Why am I feeling this way'_

They were about to leave the school when Wylie stopped him, "Kei?" Kei turned and looked down at Wylie, "Remember what Trunks said?" everyone turned to face Wylie.

 _-Insert Song: Blink 182 - Always (Instrumental)-_

"We always protect, save, explore and making everyone smile!" Wylie said with a proud smile, "We always love to explore and going adventures. With our friends and making new friends, even if were in a different world!"

Kei smile what Wylie said, "Thanks Wylie."

At that moment, Twilight and company were smiling as well, even Rainbow. Everyone was alright, so there's no point in worrying about.

' _Kei and Wylie sure are something else.'_ Twilight thought.

"Wait a minute! Who's Trunks?" Applejack asked.

Kei and Wylie glanced at each other with their smiles, when Kei turned back to Applejack and spoke up, "We'll tell you on the way."

The group continued out to the exit to the school to get some food in their stomachs.

Twilight focus to the woman at the counter, who was just putting the finishing touches on Twilight's drink, "Annnnd, can I get mine with extra oats?"

"Oats?" The woman asked, confused.

Twilight shifted her gaze nervously, "Uhh, scratch that," she stepped back and put her hands behind her back, "however you normally make it is fine." she finished as she blushed and smiled sheepishly.

The woman gave her a bland look and set the cup on the counter and walked off. Twilight picked up the cup and as she turned around, she bumped into somebody and spilled her drink on him and the floor. Twilight had a terrified expression on her face as she looked up to who she bumped into, somebody she recognized all too well. He had blue spiky hair, blue eyes, a black jacket with white and red stripes at the center and the sleeves with a white shirt underneath that had a shield and lightning bolt at its center, where a stain had now been formed, light blue denim pants, and black and white striped shoes. He brushed off his shirt and spoke, "Whoa, we've gotta stop bumping into each other like this."

Twilight knelt down and pick up the cup she had dropped, when she put her hand on it, the blue, spiky-haired guy did the same and they touched. They looked at each other and Twilight quickly pulled her hand away while smiling nervously, and strangely, when the guy picked up the cup for her, he smiled nervously too. They both stood up and Twilight spoke while grabbing her hair, "You know me, always trying to make a big SPLASH around here. 'Cause my drink, kind of splashed, on the ground!" she laughed, smiled, and played with her fingers nervously as he stared at her, until Twilight finally found the courage to speak again, "I'm gonna go over there now." she concluded while pointing her thumb behind towards her friends, bumped into the counter, and retreated to her friends. The guy just smiled at her antics and scratched the back of his head.

Twilight sat on the arm of the couch three of her friends were sitting on, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, the only two had drinks and Rarity. Spike was laying on Rarity's lap while she had her hands upon his back. Wylie was sitting on Fluttershy's lap while she petting his head, which he like a lot.

' _Heh, I guess after we first met Fluttershy, Wylie's taken a real shine to her.'_ Kei thought in the back of his mind.

Her other three friends, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Kei were sitting in separate chairs, but Applejack was sitting in hers backwards, Kei had a large pile of food on his side of table, anxious to begin chowing down, and Pinkie Pie had a drink with a straw and a fruit wedge in her hand.

Twilight just blushed and played with her hair, when Rarity spoke up, "Don't even think about it," she began, "You're already trying to get her crown, who knows what Sunset Shimmer would do if you end up getting her ex-boyfriend too?"

"I'm not trying to- I don't even know- We just accidentally- Ex-boyfriend?" Twilight stammered.

"Flash Sentry broke up with her a few weeks ago." As Fluttershy spoke, the guy from before, Flash Sentry as she called him, was paying for a drink of his own, "I can't believe she hasn't done something awful to him yet."

Flash Sentry walked past the group and looked at Twilight as she tried to hide from him with a kind grin on his face.

"Maybe she's just waiting until she has the power to do something really awful." Twilight said.

Soon they heard a strange sound. It was Kei, scarfing down every bit of food he could put in his mouth. He stopped for a moment and noticed the strange stares he was getting from the rest of the group. He'd never been in a situation like this, so it was a little embarrassing. Guess he forgot to mention that Saiyans have huge appetites. Kei swallowed the food he had in his mouth and said, "What? I haven't eaten since we got here." Wylie, while still on Fluttershy's lap, nodded in agreement; Wylie was in public and couldn't risk talking, so he tries to answer with a nod of his head.

"A little childish at times." Rarity concluded.

"Alright everyone," Applejack began as she stood up, "Dance is tomorrow night, and we still don't know how we're gonna get Twilight the votes she needs to be named Princess. Right now, folks only knows the Twilight from the video Sunset Shimmer posted online." she came up behind Twilight, "We need to help 'em see her differently."

"Hmm..." they all pondered on what to do.

"I GOT IT!" Rarity screeched throughout the entire building, earning her the stares from everyone in the room.

She flashed a big toothy smile, darted her eyes around, and blushed in embarrassment. Choosing a calmer tone, she cleared her throat and said, "I mean, um, perhaps I have a solution." she walked over to her bah and reached inside, "Now this may be an absolutely preposterous idea, BUT what if tomorrow we all wore THESE as a sign of unity?" Rarity pulled out a pair of yellow horse ears with a blue headband and a blue and yellow tail.

The group stared at Rarity quizzically.

"Freshman year they were very, very popular, a way for everybody to show their school spirit." she continued as she put them on, "You know, 'Go Canterlot Wondercolts!'" she smiled in slight embarrassment before clearing her throat and deadpanned, "I haven't sold any in ages." she began to dig some more of them out, a tail and a pair of ears for everyone, "I mean, the seven of us are obviously very different, but deep down we're all Canterlot Wondercolts." they all put their ears and tails on, even Kei and Wylie, "Sunset Shimmer is the one who divided us, Twilight Sparkle is the one who united us, and we're going to let everyone know it! Rarity declared while putting a pair of ears on Twilight's head. "What do you think?" she asked.

Twilight looked at all her friends, Pinkie smiled brightly, Applejack smiled with a thumbs up, Rainbow crossed her arms and grinned, Fluttershy put both her hands behind back and smiled brightly, and Spike looked at Twilight and Rarity with hearts in his eyes, more likely at Rarity. Rarity smiled as she nuzzled Twilight while she closed one of her eyes and smiled back.

Kei chuckled and said, "I think I have a plan."

To be continued...

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **ok guys hopefully you guys like the soundtrack so far and this is what I do in a lot of my stories too. Scoring music into my stories, but apparently i couldn't do that here, with both Pokemon and Persona, because the music that i choose were edited by me in order to fit with the scene. i wanted to try it here and, well, I rescored the soundtrack with different music instead and to tell you the truth it felt weird rescoring the soundtrack.**

 **Anyway hopefully you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you guys later!**


	3. Time to Come Together

**Let's get on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

Chapter 3: Time to Come Together

It was a normal day for the students of Canterlot High, during lunch period the students were either chatting amongst themselves, playing with their phones, or showing off to others at their table, Flash Sentry and a group of people who looked like his band mates were eating their lunch and listening to Flash play his guitar. Rarity, who was wearing a blue sweater with a yellow horseshoe shaped to look like a "C", sat down at a random table and discreetly put on her Wondercolt ears in preparation for her and her friend's performance. Rainbow Dash, who wore the same sweater, sat down at a random table as well and put on her Wondercolt ears too.

 _(Insert Song: Helping Twilight Win The Crown ~ Endless Possibility Vocal Mix)_

Pinkie Pie, unlike Rarity and Rainbow Dash, was standing in the lunch line, but she was wearing the same blue sweater and put her Wondercolt ears as and banged it on the counter in a certain rhythm. Soon after she did, Rarity stomped her feet imitating the same rhythm, but clapped her hands to add to it. Then Fluttershy did the same, banging on the table with two empty glasses. She sat next to Kei, who is tapping his foot. Applejack with her hands, clapped and banged on the table she was sitting at, following the rhythm. Rainbow Dash had an empty lunch tray and banged it on her table in the time with the rhythm her friends were making. Everyone was perfectly in time when Spike and Wylie turned on the radio next to them and watched them as they sang,

 **[Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy & Rarity]**

 _Hey, hey, everybody_

 _We've got something to say_

 _We may seem as different_

 _As the night is from day_

 _But if you look a little deeper_

 _And you will see_

 _That I'm just like you_

 _And you're just like me._

 _Yeah!_

Kei started to sing, much to the surprise of the girls and mostly everyone around them. No one knew Kei could song. No one except for a few people. Don't get him wrong, he does enjoy singing from time to time, it's just not in a large crowd.

 **[Kei]**

 _This is my escape_

 _I'm running through this world_

 _And I'm not looking back_

 _'Cause I know I can go_

 _Where no one's ever gone_

 _And I'm not looking back_

 _But how will I know when I get there?_

 _And how will I know when to leave?_

 _We've all gotta start from somewhere_

 _And it's right there for me_

 _The possibilities are never ending!_

 **[Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy & Rarity]**

 _Get up, get down_

 _If you're gonna come around_

 _We can work together_

 _Helping Twilight win the crown_

 _So get up, get down_

 _'Cause it's gonna make a sound_

 _If we work together_

 _Helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown!_

 **[Kei]**

 _I see it, I see it_

 _And now it's all within my reach_

 _Endless possibility..._

 _I see it, I see it now_

 _It's always been inside of me_

 _And now I feel so free_

 _Endless possibility!_

The main 6 never expected what they heard, how amazingly he sang. They continued to get the others to join while Pinkie Pie was all over the place, getting the other students to join in. Across the room Fluttershy passed sets to Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, since they were freshmen, they'd never worn anything like these. All three smiled at one another before putting the ears and tails on and joining the girls.

 **[Pinkie Pie]**

 _Hey, hey hands up now,_

 _We're sending a message to the crowd_

 _Hands wave up_

 _Then come down_

 _We party together_

 _All around_

 **[Rarity]**

 _Generous, honesty,_

 **[Applejack]**

 _Laughter, kindness, loyalty_

 **[Fluttershy]**

 _Twilight helped us each to see_

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

 _All that we can be!_

 _So get up!_

 **[Kei]**

 _And so we'll carry on_

 _My time to shine has come_

 _I feel it_

 _As fast as I can go_

 _Straight to the top I know_

 _You'll see it! (You'll see it!)_

 _So please wake me up when I get there_

 _It feels like I'm lost in dream_

 _I know in my heart that it's my time_

 _And I already see_

 _The possibilities are never ending!_

 _ **[Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy & Rarity]**_

 _Get up, get down_

 _If you're gonna come around_

 _We can work together_

 _Helping Twilight win the crown_

 _So get up, get down_

 _'Cause it's gonna make sound_

 _If we work together_

 _Helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown!_

 **[Kei]**

 _I see it, I see it_

 _And now it's all within my reach_

 _Endless possibility..._

 _I see it, I see it now_

 _It's always been inside of me_

 _And now I feel so free_

 _Endless possibility!_

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 _I'm gonna be myself_

 _No matter what I do_

 _And if we're different yeah_

 _I want you to be true to you_

 _If you follow me_

 _We'll put our differences aside_

 _We'll stick together and_

 _Start working on that school pride!_

 **[Kei]**

 _Drop n' stop, 'cause you're beaten again!_

 _No, this is where my journey begins!_

 _You're losing speed, you're losing your flow_

 _But inside is a power you'll never know!_

 _And let it out-it's inside you!_

 _Better all step back, 'cause I'm coming through!_

Applejack skipped up to a pair of Eco kids and handed them some ears and tails. As soon as they took them and place them on their heads, they couldn't help but giggle at each other. Soon after that, everyone started to join in on the fun, feeling excited to finally stand up to Sunset Shimmer.

 **[Chorus]**

 _I see it, I see it_

 _And now it's all within my reach..._

 _I see it, I see it now_

 _It's always been inside of me..._

 **[Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy & Rarity]**

 _Jump up make a sound (Hey!)_

 _Stomp your hooves turned around_

 _Start now, make a change_

 _Gonna come around_

 _Jump up make a sound (Hey!)_

 _Stomp your hooves turn around_

 _Canterlot Wondercolts_

 _Help her win the crown!_

Pinkie Pie grabbed a pile of ears and tail and tossed it into the air, this causes everyone to finally start dancing and singing along with them.

 **[Mane 6 & Kei]**

 _Jump up make a sound (Hey!) (I see it, I see it)_

 _Stomp your hooves turn around (And now it's all within my reach)_

 _Start now, make a change, (Endless possibility...)_

 _Gonna come around_

 _Jump up make a sound (Hey!) (I see it, I see it now)_

 _Stomp your hooves turn around (It's always been inside of me)_

 _Canterlot Wondercolts (And now I feel so free)_

 _Help her win the crown! (Endless possibility!)_

 _Jump up make a sound (Hey!) (Endless possibility!)_

 _Stomp your hooves turn around (Endless possibility...)_

 _Start now, make a change, (Endless possibility!)_

 _Gonna come around (Endless possibility...)_

 _Endless possibility!_

Kei snuck out of the crowd and grabbed his backpack with Wylie in it.

"Kei, what are you doing?!" Wylie whispered.

"It's ok, Wylie," Kei began as he looked back to Twilight and her friends and smiled, "I think they can take it from here."

And with that, Kei and Wylie left the cafeteria and with all the commotion, nobody noticed him leave. He walked down the hall and came up to a corner when he and Wylie heard something that took them by surprise, "Take those off!"

He knew that voice all too well, it was Sunset Shimmer. He and Wylie took a peek around the corner and saw it was indeed Sunset and her cronies, Snips and Snails.

"I have something I need you to do." Sunset said with a sinister grin slowly growing upon her face.

She walked down the hall while motioning Snips and Snails to follow her. She headed past the corner that Kei and Wylie were hiding behind, but she didn't notice them, she must be so focused on what she has planned that she wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings. Snips and Snails didn't notice them either because they were too focused on following Sunset.

When they were out of earshot, Wylie spoke up, "Let's follow them, Kei!"

"You took the words right outta my mouth Wylie!" Kei agreed.

They rushed to catch up with Sunset and her lackeys, so they can stop whatever Sunset has planned.

Sunset, Snips and Snails walked into the gym with the decorations that Pinkie and Kei worked so hard on. Sunset grinned as she noticed that the three of them were the only ones there.

"Trash the place." Sunset ordered, "I want no streamer or balloon untouched, got it?"

The two saluted in conformation.

"Good. I'll be right back." Sunset said.

She left the gym as Snips and Snails prepared to carry out their orders. They furrowed their brows and grinned in determination.

"Ready Snails?" Snips asked.

"Duh, ready!" Snails answered.

"Hold it right there!"

Snips and Snails turned to see Kei and Wylie in a battle stance. They readied their battle stances and glared at Sunset's lackeys.

"Duh, what're we gonna do Snips? Kei's here!" Snails asked in panic.

Snips flexed his muscles (if he has) downwards and replied, "We knock him down a peg!"

Snails nodded and put up his fist while Snips did the same and bounced from his left foot to his right foot.

Kei charged at Snips, he punched and knocked Snips into the air, Kei jumped after Snips and grabbed his power pole, hitting Snips again in different direction, which flung him into a nearby table and crushed it. Kei was being careful and not severely hurt this two… much.

Snails was astonished at Kei's skill, so much in fact, that he didn't notice Wylie throwing nuts at his head. When Snails finally began to focus on his own battle, Wylie was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Snails asked.

Then Snails smelled something unusual, "Duh, is someone cooking something? It smells like it's burning."

"Well, duh! IT'S YOU!" Snips yelled in panic.

Snails looked behind him and saw Wylie breathed fire on him.

"AHHHHHHH! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" Snails screamed.

Wylie was on his back laughing hysterically while Snails was running around the gym with his butt on fire, smashing anything he runs into, chairs, balloons, streamers, and then he finally stopped when he jumped into a punch bowl laying on top of another table.

"Ahhhhh..." Snails sighed in relief.

Meanwhile, Kei was knocking Snips every which way, it's obvious that Snips was fighting a losing battle. Now Kei was punching him in the face left and right with his fist, until he did another uppercut, which threw him into threw him into the disco ball and smashed it. Snips and the disco ball fell to the floor and the disco ball cracked halfway open.

Snips and Snails regrouped together after they recuperated from their respective beatings, but unfortunately they let their guard down as Kei and Wylie with a giant spoon in his paw charged at them again. The battle continued for a while...

Finally, the battle was over, Kei and Wylie were panting heavily and Snips and Snails sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. He could of easily taken care of this two if he had taken off the bracelet but he want against, probably because it would have been a waste of energy.

"Well, at least we stopped them, right Wylie?" Kei asked with a smile.

"Uhh, Kei? Look." Wylie said, pointing at the gym.

Kei looked around and instantly became slack jawed. The gym was in ruins, broken tables, popped and deflated balloons-

CLICK!

-streamers torn up while still hanging and all over the floor, foldable chairs thrown everywhere-

CLICK!

-and the poor disco ball, smashed open beyond repair-

"Well done, Kei."

Kei and Wylie gasped in surprise and they turned to face… Her.

"Thank you for giving me what I need to take down your friend Twilight Sparkle. It's a bit much, but I'll take what I can get." said Sunset Shimmer with her cell phone in her hands.

Kei growled and said, "Why can't you just leave her alone?! She didn't do ANYTHING to you!"

"Oh, THAT'S where you're wrong _, Saiyan_ ," Kei was taken aback by that word, "that miserable excuse for a Princess took away MY rightful place, I'm just doing whatever it takes to get it back." Sunset grinned sinisterly.

"Quit the games!" Kei demanded in a battle stance.

Sunset snapped her fingers and much to Kei and Wylie's surprise, several dark creatures surrounded them on all sides.

"So you're the one who summoned those creatures." Kei said.

"That's right and like my new henchmen?" Sunset asked, "Once I get the crown, your hidden power will be next! Farewell for now... Saiyan."

Sunset laughed manically as she walked slowly down the hall, leaving Kei to fend off the creatures.

"Sunset!" Kei shouted, "Urgh! Outta my way!"

Kei tried to fight the creatures, but they wouldn't budge, much to Kei's frustration. But it soon changed to confusion as the creatures retreated by disappearing.

Kei and Wylie viewed their surroundings, Sunset was nowhere to be found and Snips and Snails disappeared as well. Kei turned back to the disaster he and Wylie created, he really made a mess of the place. Kei lowered his head in depression and let his body slump to the floor.

"Kei?" Wylie asked with concern.

"What am I gonna do Wylie?" Kei began, "I might have just ruined Twilight's chance to getting her crown back. And what does she mean by hidden powers?"

Wylie was trying to figure out what to say to Kei, "What am I gonna say to Twilight? What if she hates me and not to be friends with us anymore? What if her friends hate me? And what if I can't go back home?"

Kei sighed, "What am I gonna do?"

Wylie thought about it and furrowed his brow when found an answer, "We have to tell them the truth."

Kei perked up and shifted his gaze towards Wylie, who continued to speak, "Honesty is always the best policy, Kei. Hopefully they'll understand."

"And what if they don't, Wylie? What if they think I MEANT to destroy the gym?" Kei asked.

"They won't." Wylie said simply.

Kei just stared at Wylie with a conflicted expression as he continued, "Kei, we've been through alot together and I mean alot. We met different kinds of people throughout time. Do you really think something like this would cause them to hate you?"

Kei lowered his head even more only to bring he head up with a grin on his face. Wylie began to laugh joyfully.

"Now that's the Kei I know!" Wylie said.

Kei and Wylie shared a good laugh together, Kei felt it was a longtime ago since he laughed, everything has been focused on stopping Sunset and going home. It felt good not to feel angry all the time for Kei. But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. That's when the school bell rang, signaling that they were screwed.

Kei and Wylie started to panic at that moment, if they were caught in a destroyed gym, game over!

"Let's get out of here before someone sees us!" Wylie exclaimed.

"Right!" Kei agreed.

With that said, Kei and Wylie rushed out of the gym before they were caught red-handed. Their next course of action was to find Twilight and her friends and warn them about the gym... and maybe a huge apology to boot.

Students began to pour out into the hallways as the bell range, each one of them wearing Wondercolt ears and tails.

"Doesn't everyone look just fabulous?" Rarity asked.

"It was a great idea, Rarity." Twilight said.

Applejack looked surprised at the look on Sunset's face as she and her lackeys walked through the halls, causing everyone to have panicked expressions, but Applejack's look soon turned displeased, "Don't know what she's smilin' about. Twilight's the one that's gonna be the Princess of the Fall Formal."

Sunset walked past six girls with Snips giving the "I'm watching you" motion with his two fingers and Snails quietly snickering to himself. Twilight and her friends just stared as Sunset and her cronies approached a door in the hallway; the troublesome trio gazed at them and turned their attention to the door which Sunset knocked on three times.

The door opened to reveal a woman with dark blue and silver streaked hair, lighter blue skin, aqua-blue eyes, wearing a pink, white collared shirt with a moon symbol on the front of the collar. She saw Sunset with a troubled expression as she spoke, "Vice Principal Luna, something terrible has happened!"

The woman known as Vice Principal Luna and Sunset Shimmer found the ruins of the once decorated gym.

"Isn't this just awful?" Sunset asked, feigning distress, "And after Pinkie Pie and Kei worked so hard to make things so perfect." Sunset gave Luna the "puppy dog eyes" look and continued, "Why would Twilight Sparkle do something like this?"

"Why would you think Twilight was responsible for something like this?" Vice Principal Luna asked.

"Because I have proof." Sunset said, pulling out a folder.

Little did the two know that Flash Sentry was spying on them. Flash had a suspicious look on his face and left the area.

Twilight found herself in the near-dark abyss of Vice Principal Luna's office, the only light being the sun barely shining through the half-open blinds.

Twilight was the first to speak, "But, but I don't understand."

Luna set the folder on her desk, allowing it to open on its own, "This is clearly you in the photographs, is it not?"

Twilight looked at photos in the folder; Twilight was kicking a couple of chairs in the first photo, the second photo has Twilight kicking a wooden plank in half, and in the third photo, Twilight had a smile on her face as if she was satisfied.

Twilight, horrified by this impossible evidence, tried to speak, "Yes, but-"

Luna used her hands to slightly, but briefly, open the blinds a bit to peer through them and return her gaze to Twilight, "I think it should be fairly obvious that the school cannot let someone who would do something like THIS, compete for the Fall Formal crown."

Luna walked over to her desk and put her hands down on it, glaring at Twilight while the latter was trying to explain herself, but quickly submitted when she put her hands over her face.

With two quick knocks, Flash Sentry banged in, "Vice Principal Luna," the two turned to face him, "I found these in a trash can in the library." he walked in to give Luna his own evidence, Twilight couldn't believe the scene unfolding before her, "I thought you should see them." Luna looked over the evidence given to her; three cut out photos. She put Flash's evidence over Sunset's, they were a perfect match! "Someone obviously combined these photos to make it look like Twilight was the one who trashed the gym."

"I appreciate you bringing this to my attention, Flash." Luna said.

She turned to walk to her desk chair, sat down, and spoke to Twilight, "In light of this new evidence, you may of course continue your bid to be crowned the Princess of the Fall Formal."

Twilight smiled broadly and ran to hug Flash, opening the blinds and brightening the room in the process, "Thank you! You have no idea how important this is to me!"

Twilight soon realized what she was doing and let go of Flash while blushing and smiling nervously.

"What was I going to do? Not prove your innocence? Wouldn't be much of a Canterlot Wondercolt, would I?" Flash asked while shuffling closer to her.

"I am afraid enough damage has been done to the gym that we will have to postpone the dance until tomorrow night." Luna said as she was getting out of her chair, "If you will excuse me, I need to let my sister know about this latest development."

With that said, Luna exited her office and left the two alone. After a few short moments, Flash broke the silence, "So, uh, I was wondering... If you aren't already going with somebody, want to go to the Fall Formal with me tomorrow night?"

Flash and Twilight stared into each other's eyes, Twilight still blushing while a blissful smile on her face, put her head on Flash's chest and spoke, "That would be-" but it was then she finally a shocking truth, "Tomorrow night?!" Twilight began freaking out, saying "No!" several times, much to Flash's dismay. she grabbed her backpack and rushed out of Lina's office, saying, "I can't-The portal-It'll be too late!"

Flash walked out of the office cupped his hands over his mouth, and called out, "One 'no' would've been fine!"

Flash just roamed the halls with a defeated look on his face...

Twilight ran as fast as she could. Her friends were all at Rarity's choosing dress for the Fall Formal. The Fall Formal that would be too late to do any good. But even if the girls couldn't help, she had promised to come, and the boutique was a good place to think. Twilight blew open the door and darted into a dressing room, obvious to Fluttershy's and Rarity's worried glances. She set Spike's backpack down on a stool, leaned against the wall, and took a deep breath. Rarity's voice came through the curtain.

"Everything okay in there?"

"Yes!" shouted Twilight, but her frantic whisper told the real story. "Only it's not okay. It's not okay at all. If I don't get my crown tonight, I won't be able to go back to Equestria for another thirty moons. On, what are we gonna do?"

Spike lifted a paw over his heart. "Hmm... We tell them the truth. Let them know what's really at stake if you don't get the crown tonight. They'll help us figure something out." He touched Twilight's leg reassuringly.

"But what if they won't? What if when they find out just how different I really am..."

Twilight looked in the mirror and to her surprise she saw the pony she was looking back at her.

"Twilight, these girls rallied around you because they saw what was in your heart." Spike sat up so Twilight could see him in the mirror. When she looked back to her own reflection, it was human again. "They aren't gonna feel any differently about you when they find out you're a pony princess in Equestria."

Twilight turned away from the mirror. "I'm glad you followed me here, Spike." She patted his head.

Spike wagged his tail. "Me too," Spike said, but he glanced at the ground. "Unless, of course, we get stuck here for another 30 moons."

Kei shoved the boutique's door open and crouched in the threshold, panting heavily with his hands on his knees. He looked up to see the girls, all but Twilight, holding clothes and gathered around a drawn curtain. "Where's-Twilight-"

Rarity, the only one sitting down, flickered her eyes at the curtain. "She came running in here like there was no tomorrow, just like you. Do you know what could have upset her so?"

Wylie popped his head out of Kei's backpack and he and Kei shared a panicked look. They knew, alright. But before they could say something, Twilight whipped the curtain open. The girls turned to look at her, and Kei sighed in relief at being off the hook.

"You okay?" Applejack asked.

"The Fall Formal isn't happening tonight." Twilight said.

"What!?" Pinkie screamed, her eyes wide with shock.

"It had to be postponed because Sunset Shimmer had Snips and Snails ruin all of Kei's and Pinkie Pie's decorations."

"WHAT!?" Pinkie screeched. Kei and Wylie cringed.

"But the Fall Formal has to happen tonight." Twilight insisted.

"Wha-?" Applejack put a hand over Pinkie's mouth.

Twilight sighed, "You see..."

Pinkie pulled free and took a deep breath. "You're from an alternate world and you're a pony princess there and the crown actually has a magical element embedded in it that helps power up other magical elements and without it they don't work anymore and you need them to help protect your magical world and if you don't get the crown tonight you'll be stuck in this world and you won't be able to get back for like a really, really long time!" She finished with a huge smile.

Twilight, Spike, Kei, and Wylie looked slack-jawed at Pinkie, the rest of the girls looked at Pinkie as though she'd gone insane.

Rainbow rubbed the back of her head and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that isn't the reason."

"Nope, she's pretty much spot on." Spike said.

"He can talk!?" Rarity gasped.

"Oh, yeah," Twilight grimaced as Spike reared up on his hind legs. "And back where I came from, I'm not even a dog. I'm a ferocious fire-breathing dragon!"

Fluttershy pushed Rarity and Pinkie aside to get at Spike. "This is so amazing! Tell me, what are you thinking right now?"

Spike sauntered over to Rarity and looked up at her longingly. "Sure would love a scratch behind the old ears."

"Gah..."

"Uh, maybe later."

"Why are you girls surprised? Kei and I are from a different world too." Fluttershy picked him up and hugged him, Wylie sighed.

"How did you know all that?" said Twilight.

"Just a hunch." Pinkie shrugged.

Applejack put up her hands. "Wait a minute! Lemme get this straight. You're a pony?"

"You're a princess?" Rarity chimed in, having found her voice.

"You're from another world?" added Fluttershy.

Twilight rubbed the back of her head, blushed, and gulped. "Mm-hmm."

"That...is...awesome!" Rainbow said.

All the girls gathered around Twilight, eagerly asking her about life in Equestria.

"See? Told ya." Spike said.

Twilight just smiled.

"Seriously!? Oh I give up!" Wylie pouted.

"Um, guys?" Kei hated to ruin the moment, but there was a chance the girls would accept his apology like they'd accepted Twilight.

Everyone turned their attention to Kei now, and Wylie jumped out of Fluttershy's arms to stand loyally with Kei.

"Is somethin' the matter, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

Kei looked at all of them and sighed deeply. "...I messed up." Kei sighed. "We saw Snips and Snails go into the gym after Sunset ordered them to trash it. We tried to stop them, but..."

"But, you didn't?" Twilight guessed.

"No... We did... But in the process we destroyed it." Kei see their eyes widen especially Twilight's.

"I screwed up, okay? I was just trying to help. I'm really sorry." Kei hung his head.

"It was my fault, too!" Wylie said.

"I guess... You guys are mad at me and no longer want to talk to me. *sigh* Well I'm gonna go now, I'll be going back home now." Kei said sadly with Wylie following him.

Kei walk to door with Wylie behind him. When Kei was inches from the door, someone grabbed his wrist. He turned around, a light look of confusion apparent. "Twilight?"

The half-saiyan was completely caught by surprise when Twilight hugged him. "Dummy, now why would we hate you, you just only wanted to help." said Twilight.

Kei was silent for a second and then smiled as he returned the hug, "Thanks Twilight and I'm gonna help you get your crown back."

Twilight broke the hug and smiled. "Thanks Kei."

Rainbow's eyes twitched, she slowly spoke to herself, _'Why does she get a hug from Kei and not me?'_ She then shouted quietly to herself while making sure her cheeks was not burning, _'Wait what did I just say that!'_ She placed a hand on her heart and felt it pumping hard, _'Did I fall in love with Kei?'_

Kei smiled and said, "Your welcome. Now how about we fix the gym and make everything back to normal."

Everybody agree with a yeah and ran towards the school to fix the mess in the gym.

* * *

The girls, Kei, Wylie and Spike arrived at the damage done to the gym. Overturned chairs and tables littered the floor. The decapitated tips of streamers looked forlornly from the ceiling at their bodies on the floor. Somehow the disco ball had survived the fall from its fitting without smashing into a million pieces, but there was no hiding the gash that tore across it like a mangled mouth.

"I simply cannot believe they did all this." Rarity said.

"If I only had some kind of... party cannon that could decorate everything super-fast." Pinkie's voice fell when she realized she didn't.

"I know it seems impossible, but maybe if we all work together?"

 _(Insert Song: Time to Come Together)_

"Now that's the kind of can-do spirit Ah'm lookin' for in a Fall Formal Princess!" Applejack stuck her hand into the middle of the group. "Let's do it, y'all!"

"Absolutely!" Rarity joined in.

"Rock on!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she placed her hand on top of Rarity's.

"Definitely!" Kei said with a grin.

"Yes-indeedily!" chirped Pinkie Pie

"Yaaaay," Fluttershy attempted to yell, but it came out very soft.

One by one, Rarity, Rainbow, Kei, Pinkie, and Fluttershy placed their hands on top of Applejack's and looked expectantly at Twilight. She hesitated, but finally put her hand on top of theirs and joined them as they raised their hands in the air.

Twilight and Spike carrying brooms and buckets out of a supply closet. She tossed the broom to her friends. Rarity's hit her in the stomach, but she managed to grab it before it fell. Fluttershy flinched before her broom reached her. It hit her back and clattered to the ground. Rainbow, Kei, Applejack, and Pinkie, however, caught theirs easily, Rainbow twirling hers in the air and Kei backflip and grab the broom.

Kei blew the Streamers, balloons, and shards of glass into nearby garbage bag. Seeing it was full, Applejack tied the top and tossed it to Fluttershy, who tossed it to Rarity, who tossed it to Rainbow, who made a basket into a garbage pail held by Pinkie Pie.

Meanwhile, Twilight grabbed the edge of a table and she was struggled to drag it out the door, Kei tried to help Twilight, but before he help, two athletic-looking boys appeared in the doorway. They each took an end, but stopped and stared as Applejack passed them carrying another table under her arm. Twilight giggled at that, and Kei couldn't help but chuckle himself.

Seeing this, the other girls started trying to attract more help themselves. Pinkie started sweeping with her pink, poofy hair, holding her broom high in the air. No one came to help, and when she stood up her hair was covered in garbage, but still she giggled like she didn't have a care in the world.

Fluttershy and Rarity had more success tossing the streamers into the rafters, skipping and high-fiving as they worked. Two well-dressed girls noticed and decided to help. More students, from every clique in the school, followed, and gradually they started to forget their differences. A mustached boy wearing a headband and a shirt with a globe logo joined the fashionistas in hanging streamers. One of them used some leftover streamer to copy his headband; and they all laughed when another started hanging out streamer necklaces. A petite girl with glasses joined one of the boys who had helped Twilight in carrying an amplifier onstage. They passed a boy with a bowl-shaped haircut trying to hang a new spotlight. He started to greet them, but overbalanced; he would have fallen if a burly boy hadn't steadied his ladder. He gave the smaller boy a thumbs-up. Twilight smiled proudly.

It was done. They'd fixed and decorated the gym in time for the Fall Formal. Even Flash Sentry's band was ready, despite Twilight bumping into Flash during sound check.

"This...looks...sooooo GOOD!" Pinkie said. She was right. It was a job well done, and they had done it together.

The sounds of clapping turned to see it was Principal Celestia applauding their work. Vice Principal Luna stood behind her, holding a locked blue box with a slot in the lid.

"Alright, everyone!" Celestia said. "Fall Formal is back on for this evening."

The students cheered, but quieted when Celestia spread her arms. "So you'd better get out of here and start getting ready. Oh, and don't forget to cast your ballots for Fall Formal Princess on your way out."

The students began to file out the door, scribbling on papers as they walked and slipping them into Luna's box. "You got my vote, Twilight." one said.

"Mine, too!" said another.

"Mine, too!"

Kei smiled how everything is going to be normal again. And soon Kei, the main 6 and all students left the gym to cast their ballots.

Sunset Shimmer cracked open the broom closet door, letting her spy on the students casting their votes. She scowled and rounded on Snips and Snails, sitting next to her on the floor. "You're lucky she was able to pull this off. Next time I ask you to make a mess of things, try to show a little restraint!" She turned back to the closet door as a dark purple aura started to slowly warp around her as her eyes glowed pure red, "I need this Formal to go on tonight just as much as she does." She said, grinning evilly.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Yeah this is a short chapter, i know but the next one really makes up for it and the mashup song. their is no other mashup to use so yeah. Anyway thanks for reading and i'll you guys next year! Happy New Years everyone!**


	4. This Is Our Big Night!

**Author's Notes: DragonxNegima2 is gone and well i don't know why i had that name in the first place. So it's now my YouTube name DBkai42**

* * *

Chapter 4: This is Our Big Night! Evil Reveals Itself!

Their ballots cast, Twilight and her friends began their walk back to the boutique. They had only a few hours to prepare for the Fall Formal. _'In only a few hours,_ ' Twilight thought, _'I'll have my crown back. I'll be able to go back to Equestria. And Kei and Wylie will head back home after completing their mission'_

"I still can't believe we pulled that off." Fluttershy remarked at her arrival.

"I can!" Rainbow Dash said, looking satisfied, "We're awesome!"

"You got that right, Rainbow." Kei said.

"Enough chatter," Rarity interrupted, looking at the clock on the wall. "We need to get ready, and we need to look fabulous!"

 **(Insert Song: This Is Our Big Night)**

With that, they began to prepare for the Fall Formal. Fluttershy wavered for the longest time a green and orange dress while Pinkie tried on one gaudy ensemble after another, each different from the last and none of them satisfactory. While that was going on, Kei tried finding the right tuxedo. Now he's never one that likes to dress up, suits make him very uncomfortable. But for tonight, he'll make an exception.

Rarity dressed Rainbow Dash up in a frilly dress with puffy sleeves and pink bow in her hair. She would have moved on to pinning and fitting had not Rainbow fixed Rarity with her fiercest glare, Rarity smiled sheepishly.

Rarity bought a chest full of accessories. Pinkie picked a pair of blue and yellow balloon earring, Rarity a diamond necklace, Rainbow pink wings for her boots, Applejack a red rose for her Stetson. Twilight applauded their choices, awkwardly aware in the back of her mind the she hadn't even dressed up yet. Fortunately, Rarity pulled her into a fitting room. "Try this, darling. I picked it out myself, nothing but the best for our princess."

She left Twilight alone to try it on. It only took a minute, but Twilight could hear her friends also Kei gathering excitedly outside, just like this morning when everything seemed like it was going to go wrong. Well, everything had changed. Everything was going to go right: her dress, the Formal, everything. Full of confidence, Twilight pulled open the curtain and struck a pose. Her friends including Kei gasped and grinned with glee as they took in sight of her, a vision in pink, purple, and sequins.

They look at Kei if he has something to wear then, Kei just smirk and went to the fitting room and covered the curtains. The girls heard a few sounds of shuffling, and after a few minutes, he step out and they all gasped what they saw. They saw Kei wearing a white and black tuxedo, he is still wearing his shoes and he also wears a matching fedora on his head. He gave them a peace sigh and grinned, they all blushed, but Rainbow blush madly by his look.

 _'He's so awesome.'_ Rainbow thought while blushing.

Wylie whistled, "Real sharp their Kei."

"Oh, goodness..."

"Wow-wie!"

"Looking good, Kei!"

"Ain't that somethin'!"

"Oh, my... the design, it's so... so..."

"Amazing? Dazzling?" Spike said.

"Yes! Exactly!" Rarity exclaimed.

As if on cue, the limo Rarity had hired pulled up outside and honked its horn. "Okay, girls let's go to the Fall Formal!" Kei said with a proud smile.

Everyone nodded and went outside. They went inside the limo for the Fall Formal.

The moon shone brightly in the night sky, accompanied by three shimmering stars. The students of Canterlot High were approaching the school, all dressed in formal attire, and excited to attend one of the biggest events of the year. But even as Vice Principal Luna observed the promenade, something nagged at the backs of her mind.

"Sister, I fear that something terrible may happen tonight." Her voice quavered, like she didn't want to speak an uncomfortable truth.

"So you feel it too, then," Celestia said. "A dark presence similar to what we've encountered before."

"But those days ended a long time ago. Why now?"

Celestia closed her eyes in thought. "Hmm...I need to make a call."

Luna followed Celestia into her office. "Whom are you calling, sister?" she asked, as her sister picked up the phone and pushed a few buttons.

"An old friend." Celestia pushed the last button, for speakerphone. The phone rang a few times before it was picked up be someone on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, my friend."

"Celestia? Wow, I never thought I'd hear from you again!"

Celestia giggled. "Indeed. It's been too long...Supreme Kai of Time."

A familiar limo drove up in front of the school and Twilight, Spike, Kei, Wylie and their friends stepped out.

"Well here we are guys." Kei said in front of the entrance.

"I feel slightly less tough in this dress," Rainbow joked as she climbed out of the limo. The look was less sporty than she was used to, but she looked really good.

"You look beautiful Rainbow," Kei complimented her as he walked over to her. "The clothes suit you nicely. Though I must admit girls, you all look rather beautiful." The compliment caused the girls to blush, Rainbow and Fluttershy more so than the others. "Say Rainbow, total shot in the dark here, you want to be my date for tonight?" Kei asked, catching the attention of everyone off guard, hell even Wylie had to stop and look at him.

"W-What?" Was her intelligent reply.

Rainbow wasn't really paying attention, so when Kei had asked his question; she was convinced he didn't say what it sounded like he said.

Chuckling a bit to himself, Kei said, "I asked if you would go out with me?"

"U-U-Um S-Sure." She managed to stutter out.

"Shall we then?" said Kei holding out his hand to Rainbow Dash, an apparent blush overcoming his face. Never in his life had he asked a girl out, and well the line of duty to protect the timeline, there really isn't time for romance.

Rainbow blushed harder and hesitantly reached for Kei's hand. "Y-Yeah, let's go."

The two walked up the steps into the school. The girls giggled, however, with the exception of Twilight, they were feeling a bit jealous at the scene though they didn't know why.

Twilight and the others started to follow, but a black car with lightning bolts on its sides and hood pulled up, and Flash Sentry opened the driver's side door. "Twilight!" he called.

She turned her head as Flash ran up the steps. "Look, I know you said 'no' about going to the Fall Formal with me, but would you reconsider and at least have one dance?"

Flash blushed as Twilight gazed at him.

"I didn't say 'no' I mean, I did, but...I didn't mean 'no' to you." Twilight could feel herself blushing as well. "I was... Well, what I mean is..." she wasn't making any sense. Finally she blurted out. "Yes. I'd love to dance with you."

Flash and Twilight linked arms and started toward the door, lost in each other's' eyes. Flash was so lost he walked in a closed door. Embarrassed, he put his hand to his head, waving Twilight inside when she tried to see if he was okay. She did go in, and he soon followed.

Flash left Twilight early to play with his band, but she didn't seem to mind, waving every now and again to Flash whenever he finished a solo. In between songs, she would scan the gym. "As anybody seen Sunset Shimmer?"

"Maybe she was too embarrassed to show!" Rainbow had to shout to be heard as the music started up again. "She's gotta know you won by a landslide!"

"Maybe..."

Applejack, somehow was able to get Kei away from Rainbow Dash, is dancing with him. Kei was a pretty good dancer himself, especially when he had to keep up with the music. "Hey, AJ, I'm gonna get a drink," he finally had to shout. "You want anything?"

"Alright!"

"Man, all this dancing make's me thirsty." Kei said as he skimmed over to the punch bowl, poured himself a cup, and finished it in seconds. As he poured two more, Flash's banned thrummed their final chord, and Principal Celestia took center stage. "First off, I want to say how wonderful everything looks tonight. You all did a magnificent job pulling things together after the unfortunate events of earlier." Vice Principal Luna walked onstage, a chest in her hands. "And now, without further ado," Celestia said, "I'd like to announce the winner of this year's Fall Formal Crown!" Luna opened the chest to reveal it.

Kei could see Twilight staring at the crown, and hoped for her sake that she won it after everything she's been through.

Fluttershy patted Twilight on the back reassuringly. Pinkie Pie bounced up and down in anticipation. Twilight just tried to keep breathing.

Celestia took an envelope from Luna and continued. "The princess of this year's Fall Formal is..."

Twilight and Spike started to tremble.

 _'Okay, this is it...'_ Kei thought.

Celestia tore the envelope open, "...Twilight Sparkle!"

Every student in the gym erupted in cheers for Twilight. She and her friends hugged each other in celebration. Kei chuckled as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Yes! She did it!

"Omigosh, I was so nervous," Fluttershy squeaked

Pinkie Pie blew into a noisemaker. "Wahooooo!"

Meanwhile, while Wylie and Spike are eating the food in the table, while Snips and Snails snuck up behind Spike and Wylie.

"What the-" Wylie and Spike was cutoff when Snips and Snails grab them and hold their muzzles to keep them quiet. And they started dragging them by their bodies.

Celestia motioned to Twilight, and she walked up the steps carefully. This would have been the worst time to fall, even if it was called the Fall Formal. She reminded herself to smile, too. Everyone seemed so happy for her. Down below, her friends were all clapping.

"Congratulations, Twilight." Celestia said as she took the crown and placed it upon her head. It sparkled as she looked out at her friends and Kei, drinking in pride on their faces as she waved to the exuberant crowd. It feels like nothing can go wrong...

"KEI! TWILIGHT! HELP!"

...Until it did.

"Wylie?!"

"Spike?!"

They could barely see them being dragged out the gym, struggling against Snips and Snails, flailing their arms uselessly. "Ugh! Let go of us! Ugh! TWILIIIIIIGHT! KEI!"

"They've got Spike and Wylie!" Twilight and Kei shouted as they ran after them.

They ran out into the hallway, sliding on the slippery floor and smashing into the lockers. Their friends rushed out after them. They found the doors outside hanging off their hinges and stepped through to find Snips and Snails holding Spike and Wylie by the horse statue, the portal to Equestria. Sunset Shimmer appeared from behind it, holding a sledgehammer. Twilight, Kei and their friends stopped when she raised it up above her head.

"That's close enough!"

 **(Insert Song: Destiny by Kenji Yamamoto)**

Kei and Twilight stood at the front of the group, watching Sunset Shimmer hold up a sledgehammer to the portal and the creatures holding onto Wylie and Spike's arms, keeping him from escaping.

"Don't hurt them!" Twilight demanded.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, I'm not a monster, Twilight." Sunset shifted her gaze to the creatures, "Let them go."

The two looked at each other for a moment and released Spike and Wylie from their arm-lock, and ran into Twilight and Kei's arms.

"Twilight!"

"Kei!"

They embraced each other tightly; glad to be safe in each other's arms. Their friends just stared at the endearing sight.

"You don't belong here."

Everyone returned their focus to Sunset, who held her hand out, "Give me the crown and you can go back to Equestria, tonight."

Sunset clenched the hand she held out, "Or keep it, and never go home!" she put both hands on the hammer and readied herself to smash the portal.

Twilight gasped at Sunset's words.

"And Kei..." Sunset began as she turned her head up, looking towards the roof, "the same goes for you and your Powers, if you ever want to return to your precious home."

Everyone turned to see what Sunset was looking at. Kei and Wylie were in shock. They saw their Time Machine, with TNT attached everywhere on the outside, standing next to the ship was Snips and Snails with a detonator. They raised the lever and got ready to push down, thus blowing the Machine to pieces if he didn't cooperate.

"You forgot to put the Time Machine back into its capsule, didn't you?" Wylie said as he gave Kei a glare.

Kei gritted his teeth as he glared at Sunset.

"Tick-tock, lovebirds, we haven't got all night," Sunset looked up to see moon's position, "the portal will be closing on its own in less than an hour."

Sunset returned her gaze to Twilight and company, "So... what's your answer?"

Twilight took her crown off her head and looked at it with uncertainty. Kei held his hand, looking at it for a moment then turned to Twilight, who turned to him. They nodded their heads, knowing what to say to Sunset. They spoke simultaneously.

"No."

"What!?" Sunset glared at them for their choice of words, "Equestria, Toki Toki City, all of your friends, lost to you two forever! Don't you see what we're about to do to the portal and your spaceship!?"

"Yes, but we've also seen what you've been able to do here without magic." Twilight began, "Equestria will find a way to survive without my Element of Harmony, this place might not, if I allow it to fall into your hands."

"Yeah! And my friends have always been able to fight the Time Breakers without me! Even if they're attacking them right now, the Time Breakers don't stand a chance!" Kei exclaimed.

Twilight smiled at his bravery and turned back to Sunset, "So go ahead, destroy the portal, and destroy the Time Machine, you are NOT getting the crown OR his power!"

Twilight placed her crown upon her head as Kei and Wylie readied their battle stances.

"Fine. You win." Sunset said as she dropped the sledgehammer behind her.

It was then the TNT fell off the Time Machine, but it turns out, the TNT was just pieces of cardboard painted to look like TNT with wads of gum on the backs of them, acting as a type of glue. Snips and Snails laughed nervously.

"I told you the gum wasn't gonna hold!" Snips whispered.

"Duh, sorry." Snails replied.

Twilight and Kei breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that they were still able to go home. Good thing to, since Kei was thinking on blowing the Time Machine himself, which probably won't be the smartest thing to do.

"You... two... are... so awesome!" Rainbow said in amazement.

Applejack patted both Twilight and Kei on the back, the former cringed at the contact while the latter just chuckled, "Can't believe y'all were gonna do that for us."

"It's no wonder you're a real live princess." Rarity said.

Sunset held her arms while biting her lower lip.

"Yeah! And it's definitely no wonder why you're a hero, Kei!" Pinkie said.

Then she balled up her fists and growled with gritted teeth, and finally, she snapped. "Oh, yes, they're so very special!"

 **(Insert Song: Destruction: Heartbeat of Battle Fields by Kenji Yamamoto)**

With that said, Sunset charged at Twilight and pushed her and herself to the ground, knocking the crown off her head. Twilight tried to get it, but Sunset pulled her away.

"Get your hands off her!" Kei shouted.

Sunset crawled off Twilight and went towards the crown, but Twilight grabbed her left foot while Kei grabbed her right foot. Sunset tried to reach for the crown, but Wylie jumped onto Spike's back and was riding him like a horse. The two jumped on and off Sunset's head and Wylie snatched the crown with his wing.

"I got it!"

"Grab them, you fools!" Sunset commanded.

Snips and Snails rushed to catch Spike and Wylie, the creatures also moved, but were stopped when Kei got in their way.

"I don't think so!" Kei said.

He punched one of the creatures and destroyed it with one hit. The creatures took a step back from Kei.

"Let's how long you last this time!" Kei said as he charged towards the creatures.

Wylie looked behind him and Spike to see Snips and Snails chasing them.

"Go! Faster!" Wylie yelled as he hung on to Spike's collar for dear life.

Spike was now beginning to outrun Snips and Snails, but then Sunset pushed her lackeys out of her way, knocking off Snails' hat while trying to catch the duck and dog. Snips and Snails recovered and kept running after them, shortly followed by Twilight and her friends. Spike and Wylie made it to the front door of the school, Wylie tried to open it, but his wings were slipping off the door handle.

"Stupid fingerless wings!" Wylie cursed. He wanted his old body back more than ever.

Spike and Wylie looked behind them and saw Sunset with a mischievous grin and both her hands ready to grab them.

"Spike! Wylie!" Rainbow called as she waved her hands above her.

Wylie took his chance and threw the crown to Rainbow Dash, who flipped in midair while catching the crown. Snips tried to pull the crown out of her hand, but Rainbow yanked it away. Snails attempted to snatch it, but Rainbow pulled it away from his reach before he could and put her hand on his face, keeping him from getting any closer, but he still tried reaching for it.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow called as she tossed the crown over to her friend.

She flinched and the crown bounced off of her and she caught it in midair. She saw Sunset, Snips, Snails, Rainbow, Spike, and Wylie rushing to get to her and the crown, which made her freeze up. Applejack readied her lasso and tossed it around Fluttershy, pulling her out of Sunset's way, but the crown flew out of her hand and Snips caught it.

Meanwhile, Kei just finished off both creatures and rushed to help his friends. He saw Snips with the crown in his hands and charged at him, gaining his attention.

"Want some more?" Kei shouted.

Snips panicked for a moment, but realized too late that Pinkie snuck up behind him and took the crown out of his hands while Kei came up in front of him and used a vertical slash at Snips, who stepped out of the way at the last second. Pinkie gave the crown to Applejack, who tossed it to Rarity, then Twilight, but Snips and Snails got too close, so Twilight tossed the crown behind her, hoping that one of her friends caught it instead of Sunset Shimmer. Unfortunately, it turned out to be the latter.

"I'll take that!" Sunset said before she giggled evilly. "At last!"

Spike growled at Sunset, but Twilight picked him up before he could do anything else. Kei ran up to Twilight's side, glaring at Sunset with clenched teeth.

"More power than I could ever imagine!" Sunset said as she placed the crown upon her head while smiling triumphantly.

 **(Insert Song: Fate by Kenji Yamamoto)**

Suddenly, the crown began to glow black and green and rings of dark magic glowing the same color surrounded Sunset, who gripped the sides of the crown with a panicked expression. Then a pillar of dark magic appeared and engulfed her, levitating her in the air. The powerful wind was coming off of the dark pillar, which blew off Applejack's hat. All anyone could do was watch in horror at the sight, especially the students, who just came outside. Sunset was biting her bottom lip as she appeared to be crying from the dark magic surrounding her, which in turn, burned away her tears. Sunset's eyes and the crown began to glow as her body transformed; her hands turned into red claws, her legs grew and turned red as well, she grew a tail the same color as her hair, and her clothing changed. She couldn't stand the overload of power seeping into her, but then a bright light illuminated the area with a thunderous boom resounded as the transformation was complete.

As the light dimmed, the group saw that Sunset had completely changed; her hair looked like raging fire, the same as her tail, she was wearing a dress with yellow at the top, a black stripe in the center, and the bottom of the dress looked like a downwards fire, she had giant wings with a couple holes through both of them, her entire skin was red, she had pointy ears, her eyes were black with the iris's green, she had razor-sharp teeth, and was wearing black and red boots on her feet. It was clear that Sunset was longer human, she had turned into what appears to be a demon.

 **"AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"** the demonic Sunset cackled as she admired her new form.

Twilight, Kei, Wylie, and their friends gasped in fear at the new Sunset Shimmer, who put decided to put her new powers to the test by blasting Snips and Snails with black and green beams coming out of both her claws as the crown began to glow with dark magic, turning them into demonic-like creatures themselves, except they were wearing black, sleeveless jumpsuits with the top and bottom of Snips' outfit was dark blue, along with his now spiked hair and newly-grown wings, and he had light blue skin, Snails, on the other hand, had light orange skin with his wings both dark orange and light orange and the top and bottom of his outfit was dark orange. The only thing the demonic duo had in common was their unnatural red eyes.

"This is gonna be so cool!" the demonic Snips said.

They began to approach Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack, who were backing away from them with the latter falling backwards on her butt. Before Kei could charge in and save them, Sunset spoke up.

 **"I DON'T NEED YOU POWERS ANYMORE!"**

Sunset swung her open palm towards Kei and a large magic energy came down and landing on the ground where he was stood, causing an explosion that forced the Saiyan to go backwards and away from Sunset.

Twilight clenched her fist and growled at Sunset for what she's doing to her friends, but was interrupted when she heard the students freaking out at the monster in front of them.

Sunset turned to face them, smiling evilly as she screeched inhumanly, causing the students to run back into the school with one of them holding either door in an effort to keep Sunset from getting in. She flapped her wings and landed in front of the double doors.

 **"I'VE HAD TO JUMP THROUGH SO MANY HOOPS TONIGHT, JUST TO GET MY HANDS ON THIS CROWN, IT REALLY SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE ALL ALONG!"**

The students just stared in fear as Sunset balled up her fists while growling with her spiky teeth clenched and her right eye twitching. She calmed down enough to where she's not enraged, just evil.

 **"BUT LET'S LET BYGONES BE BYGONES,"** Sunset raised her hand and form a sword with the blade glowing with dark magic, **"I AM YOUR PRINCESS NOW, AND YOU WILL BE LOYAL... TO ME!"**

She twisted her hand, crushing the double doors with her dark magic and swung her other hand, tossing the crumbled remains aside. She flew into the building as the students ran for their lives, she formed an energy ball and held it in front of her with the ball pointing outwards, once again glowing with dark magic, she closed her eyes as she was focusing all her power at once, and whipped them open with green and black hypnotic swirls emanating from them. The students stopped in their tracks as certain parts of their bodies changed; some had black splotches on their heads with an antenna and a glowing yellow dot as an eyes on either side of their heads, some had black claw-like appendages on their arms or legs, and some had everything in between.

Sunset stared in wonder at her work, all the students had become her slaves, they were moaning as they walked like zombies, looking for hearts to collect, even attempting to attack their own comrades for their hearts, but every time one attacked the other, the attack just bounced right off. Demon Snips and Demon Snails walked up to their leader with kind eyes to her and only her.

 **"ROUND THEM UP AND BRING THEM TO, I BELIEVE IT WAS CALLED, THE 'TIME MACHINE."** Sunset ordered.

The dangerous duo saluted to her and did what they were told. Sunset began to walk outside when she was stopped by Twilight and Kei with their friends behind them.

 **"SPOILER ALERT: I WAS BLUFFING WHEN I SAID I WAS GOING TO DESTROY THE PORTAL AND THE TIME MACHINE, I DON'T WANT TO RULE THIS PATHETIC LITTLE HIGH SCHOOL, BUT IT'S NOT JUST EQUESTRIA THAT I WANT EITHER."**

Twilight was beyond surprised, "What!? What more could you possibly want!?"

 **"IT'S QUITE SIMPLE, REALLY, I WANT THE DOOR TO ALL WORLDS! I WANT THE TIME PORTAL! AND WITH MY OWN ARMY BEHIND ME, I'M GOING TO GET IT!"**

Kei was shocked at Sunset's words, how she knows about the Time Portal!?

Flash Sentry was in the crowd with the right side of his head turned black with an antenna sticking out and his right eye turned into a glowing yellow dot. Twilight was upset that Flash had partly become a mindless monster, but that just strengthened her resolve.

"No. You're not."

"Yeah!" Kei agreed.

Sunset hovered in front of them and cackled at their meaningless determination, at least, that's what she thinks, **"OH, PLEASE, WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE GOING TO DO TO STOP ME? I HAVE MAGIC TO BOOT, AND YOU. HAVE. NOTHING!"**

At that last word, Sunset's hair blazed brightly as she glared at the two heroes with gritted teeth.

Kei stared Sunset down as he spoke, "So what if you have the crown, you can't win."

 **"PARDON?"** Sunset dug her pinkie into her ear, like she was cleaning it out to hear better, and cupped her claw to that same ear, **"I DIDN'T QUITE CATCH THAT."**

"I have a stronger weapon: my heart and will to fight." Kei placed his hand on his chest.

Sunset had a look of annoyance, **"THAT WAS A JOKE, RIGHT?"**

Kei continued to glared at Sunset. She began to chuckle at first, then it grew into a humorous cackle.

 **"YOU'RE SERIOUS! WHAT COULD THAT WEAK LITTLE PIECE OF FLESH DO FOR YOU?!"**

"My heart is a lot stronger than you think, but it's not alone... it's grown with each new experience... and it's found a home with all the friends I've made, in this, and many other worlds... I've become a part of these girls' hearts just as they've become a part of mine... and if they think of me now and then... if they don't forget me... then our hearts will be one... I don't need a weapon, my friends are my power! And I'm theirs!" Kei took off his bracelet and dropped it to the ground.

Twilight stared at Kei in awe, never in all her life has somebody, or somepony, spoke such sweet words. "Kei..."

Sunset just chuckled at Kei, **"HOW TOUCHING. NOW, IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I—"**

 **(Insert Song: Super Saiyan Theme Cover by Alec Rozsa)**

Her sentence was cut short as Kei suddenly roared and clenched his fists and got himself in a horse stance as he collected ki within his body. He didn't want to do it, especially against a student. What was he going to do?

 **"WHAT!?"**

Taking a firmer stance, the half-saiyan glared harder at his opponent, eyes flickering. Suddenly, the ground around him began to crackle with a fiercer display of blue, electrical currents. The earth even began to shake, causing everyone to go for cover, thinking that it was an earthquake.

Sunset watched first in question and then in complete shock and utter horror. The boy's energy, his power... she could feel it. Actually FEEL IT! Raging uncontrollably. A power hundreds of times greater than her own. Greater than ANYONES!

 **"NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!**

All of them turned their attention to Kei who was screaming. The shaking seemed to be emanating from HIM! Small rocks began to levitate from the ground! Kei's hair began to turn and faded away the golden hair. The girls were in shocked to see Kei's hair began to turn into the golden on and off.

A blinding light flashed and the shaking increased. A shock wave of energy almost sent everyone; expect Sunset, flying from where they were before towards on the ground. The light subsided but the shaking continued, though not as violently. As the light went away, everyone opened their eyes to see something amazing. Where Kei had once stood, now there stood a man with a golden aura around him and his muscles build tenfold.

Sunset was shaking with fear. She never felt a power like that ever. It was an incredible power. **"W-WHO OR WHAT ARE YOU?"** she stuttered, trembling in fear.

Kei was stern in his response as he spoke, "That doesn't matter. I'm going to stop you, here and now! No one hurts my friends!" He expelled more ki which caused the aura around him to grow.

"What happened to Kei? He's all glowy and shiny!" Pinkie Pie said.

Wylie looked at them before look back at Kei and said. "Kei is just transformed into a Super Saiyan."

"Super… Saiyan?"

"Yep! It's one of their strongest abilities. The ability to transform into one is a thing of legend back then… well in our world."

"Wow," the girls muttered with a hint of a blush on their faces.

"I know," Wylie said. "When I first saw him do it, I was in shock as well."

"Kei…" muttered Rainbow, she was blushing heavily as she was entranced by the muscles that Kei was showing and she wasn't the only one. The other girls except for Sunset kept staring at Kei's muscles.

 **"RRRGGGGHH! NO MATTER, AS LONG AS I HAVE MAGIC, YOU AND TWILIGHT SHALL PERISH ALONE!"**

"They're not alone," Rainbow spoke up as she and the rest of the group came up to Twilight and Kei, "because they have us!"

"That's right! All for one and one for all!" Wylie declared as go into a very awkward battle stance.

Twilight and Kei smiled at them, knowing that they've really great friends.

"Thanks guys." said Kei.

Sunset's right eye twitched as she growled, but she soon cackled maliciously.

 **"GEE, THE GANG REALLY IS ALL BACK TOGETHER AGAIN!"**

She laughed as wiped a tear from her eye. Then she created a small dark fireball with her claws, **"NOW STEP ASIDE! TWILIGHT AND KEI HAVE TRIED TO INTERFERE WITH MY PLANS ONE TOO MANY TIMES ALREADY! THEY NEED TO BE DEALT WITH!"** A dark purple aura surrounded the demon Sunset as her appearance had changed slightly. Her body turns a purplish color, with her eyes turning pure red and gained two black lines that go from the bottom of her eyes, giving her more of a demonic look than ever.

The dark fireball has grown bigger as Sunset raised her hand over her head and threw at the only people standing in her way of world conquest. Twilight pushed Kei and Wylie out of the way as her friends held her and braced themselves for the blast.

"GIRLS!" Kei screamed.

Sunset laughed as she assured her victory, but it was very short-lived when the light from the blast died down.

 **"WHAT!?"**

There stood Twilight and her friends, unharmed, and somehow glowing in a pink light. They held hands in a circle around Twilight and they all smiled, except Twilight's was bigger.

"The magic contained in my Element was able to unite with those that helped create it!"

When Twilight said that, a light came from the crown and drifted over to her and her friends, causing them to float.

 **(Insert Song: Kiseki no Hono yo Moeagare! Karaoke)**

"Kei!" Twilight called.

"Yeah?"

"We need you and Wylie to buy us some time while we charge up our Elements, don't let Sunset Shimmer come anywhere near us!"

"You got it!" Kei and Wylie readied their battle stances as Sunset scowled at them.

 **"YOU FOOLS! GIVE IT UP! IT'S HOPELESS!"**

With that, Kei charged into battle. Kei jumped when he got close enough and began to strike Sunset, only to have done little damage. Wylie unleashed a lightning bolt at Sunset, who howled in pain upon contact.

 **"I'LL CRUSH YOU, YOU WORTHLESS BIRD!"**

"I'm not worthless bird! I'm a Dragon!"

Meanwhile, Applejack's ears changed and pointed upwards and her braided hair grew longer, as if she had a tail, and her dress shimmered as the transformation was complete.

"Honesty..."

Sunset charged up a small fireball and threw it at Kei, who threw it back to her, Sunset swiped her claw at the fireball, not only sailing it back at Kei, but made it slightly bigger and faster. Kei knocked it back again, then Sunset did with the same change in size and speed as before. This back and forth process repeated several times until the ball of fire was bigger than Sunset, at that moment, Kei swung his hand with all his might and sent the oversized fireball at Sunset, which was too big for her to knock back and exploded right in front of her. She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground on her knees, breathing heavily.

Kei took the chance and attacked the weakened demon; Sunset stood up when she snapped out of her daze and swung her arms outwards, shouting, **"BEGONE!"**

Kei and Wylie were blown a few feet away from Sunset, Wylie lost his footing as he touched the ground, but Kei recovered in midair and landing firmly on his feet.

 _'Damn, she could keep up with me in my Super Saiyan form. This is not good.'_ Kei thought. _'Demigra's dark magic is influencing her, making her stronger than normal.'_

Fluttershy went through the same transformation as Applejack, her ears changed, her hair grew as it was tied into a ponytail, and her dress shimmered, but one difference was that she grew wings.

"Kindness..."

Sunset tried a different tactic, she blasted her dark magic from her claws, trying to change Kei and Wylie into demons to join her ranks.

 **"BECOME ONE WITH THE DARKNESS! MY DARKNESS!"**

Kei and Wylie tried to avoid Sunset's dark magic blasts, Wylie even used his magic to stop her. Kei began to float as yellow energy formed around his open palm. With the appearance of the yellow energy ball in his grasp, he threw his hand forward, unleashing an entire barrage of small ki blasts

 **"WHAT—"**

But Sunset was too slow to react as multiple Ki blasts shot towards her, damaging her even more.

" **AHH! YOU LITTLE!"**

Pinkie noticed her ears, hair, and dress change like Applejack's and Fluttershy's, and bounced around in glee as she transformed.

"Laughter..."

 **"I'M GETTING REALLY INFURIATED!"** Sunset growled as her hair burned like fire. "JOIN ME!"

Sunset focused her magic and eyes became hypnotic once more, attempting to turn Kei and Wylie into mindless zombies as well. Kei rushed to Wylie's side and picked him up with his free hand. It was here Kei flashed into focus, leaping into the air as he avoided the blast. Kei landed softly, eyeing Sunset carefully.

 **"RRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"** Sunset was becoming extremely pissed that she can't beat her opponents.

Rarity watched as her body transformed, first her ears, then her curly hair tied into a ponytail, and her dress became more radiant than before.

"Generosity..."

 **"THAT'S IT! I'M THROUGH PLAYING GAMES!"**

"Aww, that's too bad, I thought we could play some more!" Kei said with a smirk.

 **"SILENCE, YOU FOOL!"**

Sunset raised her right claw to Kei and Wylie, enveloping them a dark green light, and threw her claw in the air, causing Kei and Wylie to be flung into the sky. Kei looked down at Sunset charging at them with a giant fireball in her claws.

Kei snapped back to reality as he saw Sunset close the gap between them. Powering up, so that his golden aura sprung up around him, Kei shot at Sunset full speed. With a new power build, he struck out with his right palm, intent on knocking his opponent down. Sunset, however, was ready. She grabbed Kei's wrist and sent her own punch at him. The half-saiyan grabbed her fist, and quickly acting on fighter's instinct, spread his arms out. As a result he pulled Sunset towards him. When he did, he drove his knee straight into her face, knocking Sunset back with a shockwave resounding. Sunset staggered a bit as she was reeling from Kei's knee.

"This is it!" Kei declared as he shot an energy ball at Sunset.

The energy ball hit Sunset and exploded. Sunset was thrown backwards from the blast and slammed face first into the ground. Kei looked next to him and saw Wylie flailing his wings and legs as he fell out of the sky, Kei grabbed him and flew to safety and landed in front of Sunset.

Rainbow transformed as well; her ears pointed up, her hair grew and was tied into a messy ponytail, her dress shimmered, and like Fluttershy, she grew wings.

"Loyalty..."

Sunset picked herself up from the ground as Kei and Wylie readied themselves for another rage-fueled attack. She flew into the air with an infuriated scowl.

"Magic..."

Twilight changed just like her friends, her ears, her hair, her dress, and she grew wings as well. She looked like her pony self and human self-combined.

"Together with the crown, they create a power beyond anything you could imagine." Twilight began as Sunset grasping the sides of her head in pain, "But it is a power you don't have the ability to control. The crown may be upon your head, Sunset Shimmer, but you cannot wield it, because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all—The Magic of Friendship!"

Twilight and her friends joined hands in the shape of a heart as their magic sparked to life and two halves of a rainbow swirled upwards adjacent to each other and when they merged, a bright light flashed as a giant rainbow came down towards Sunset.

 **"NO!"** Sunset said as the rainbow surrounded her in a tornado. **"WHAT... IS... HAPPENING!?**

"Here, in Equestria, and maybe, just maybe, even beyond the worlds of Space and Time, it is the only magic that can truly unite us all!" Twilight said as her eyes began to glow.

Kei jumped backwards and landed right under the girls, he raised his hand and pointed it at them, sending a beam of energy from his hand, with their magic combined, the beam went towards the students and changed them back to normal people, even Snips and Snails were enveloped in a rainbow tornado of their own.

Twilight closed her eyes and the light coming from her and her friends shined bright enough to light up the entire area.

As the blinding light died down, the students, healed of their half-zombie curse, gathered up at the threshold of the school's destroyed entrance to see their saviors awake after passing out from using the power that is unknown to them. The girls began to get up, except for one, who Kei ran up to and lightly shook her to wake her up.

"Twilight? Twilight?" Kei said as he powered down.

Spike came up to them and licked Twilight's cheek, waking her up. Twilight held her arms out to Spike and jumped into them, the two nuzzling each other in their embrace.

Kei put a hand on Twilight's shoulder and said, "Good to have you back, Twilight."

Twilight blushed at his kind words.

"Hey!" Wylie exclaimed.

Twilight and Kei turned to face him and became shocked at the sight before them: Wylie back to his dragon, his size returned to normal, and his wings became fingers again.

Kei said, "Wylie! You're back to normal! But... how?"

"I guess when my crown fell into this world, it must've corrupted any other magic that was around it." Twilight theorized.

"So THAT'S why that happened!" Wylie said.

Kei chuckled, "Looks like helping Twilight helped solved that mystery, eh, Wylie?"

Wylie narrowed his eyes at Kei, "If we ever find Twilight's world, I'LL have the laugh." he concluded with an evil chuckle.

Kei suddenly grew nervous when Wylie said that. The rest of their friends joined up with them and they looked down upon a massive smoking crater in front of the school that was created by their magic to stop Demon Sunset. Twilight and Kei stood up and walked to the edge of crater, with their friends right behind them. There, they saw a defeated Sunset Shimmer picking herself up off the ground, no longer a demon thanks to the Magic of Friendship.

"You will never have the crown," Twilight began, "any power you may have had in this world is gone." she gestured to the students gathering to the crater, "Tonight, you've shown everyone who you really are. You've shown them what is in your heart."

Sunset looked up at Twilight, tears dripping off her face, "I... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I didn't know there was another way!"

"The Magic of Friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria, it's everywhere."

Pinkie jumped up and pulled Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy into a big hug, except for Applejack, Kei, and Wylie, who just smiled.

"You can seek it out," Twilight's expression turned somber, "or you can forever be alone. The choice is yours."

Sunset climbed halfway out of the crater, leaning on the edge, "But... But all I've ever done since being here is drive everyone apart. I don't know the first thing about friendship."

Twilight and Kei each grabbed one of Sunset's hands and pulled her out of the giant, magic-created hole and on her feet, gesturing to their friends, "I bet they can teach you." Twilight said.

Sunset looked briefly at Kei, who just gave her a kind grin. 'After everything that's happened, he's smiling at me?'

"Those are my girls! Whoo-hoo!" Spike cheered.

"Way to go, Kei!" Wylie shouted with glee.

A guy who took notice of the two said, "Did those animals just talk? Whoa, weird."

Spike and Wylie showed looks of annoyance, until Spike spoke up, "Seriously? The talking animals are the weird thing about all this?"

"You said it." Wylie agreed while deadpanning.

Rarity picked up Spike and scratched him behind the ears, "I, for one, think you're adorable."

"Oh yeah." was all Spike could say.

Fluttershy then picked up Wylie and petted him on his head, "I think you're adorable too, Wylie."

"Ah, that's the spot." Wylie said in bliss.

Twilight and Kei smiled at their animal friends, until a voice was heard.

"Awkward? No. Inconvenient? Yes."

 ** _(Insert Song: A Mighty Foe – Kenji Yamamoto)_**

Everyone was taken aback from the sudden comment as a portal appears next to the school statue and coming from it was a man in a hooded cloak. He threw away the cloak, revealing who he was. The figure was tall, had a different color tone of skin than that of normal humans. He wore a chest plate armor similar to that of Vegeta's except the chest plate was black while the shoulder plates were very dark blue but not as dark as the center. In his midsection, he had a small plate on each of his hips and he wore long black pants with Saiyan boots.

Kei widened his eyes, 'No way,' Kei said to himself. 'It can't be…'

"Who are…?" Rainbow began to trail once she noticed something that was around the figure's hip like a belt. It looked like… "Is that a tail?"

"You have a good eye lady," said the Saiyan as he unwrapped his tail, revealing it and waggling it to everyone. "I am a proud warrior of the Saiyan Race!"

"Who are you?" Twilight asked. "What have you come from for?"

"Such cliché questions," The Saiyan chuckled evilly. "But if you insist, my name is Turles and I am here for the Time Machine."

"T-Turles?" Twilight repeated as the Saiyan revealed himself to the group. "Y-You're a Saiyan?"

"Indeed I am," said Turles with an evil grin on his face, "and as for my purpose… well, it's to take over the universe!" He turned to look at Kei, "Well, to do that I need your Time Machine!"

The half-saiyan was quiet for a few seconds until he finally spoke. "Turles," Kei started as he sternly looked at the evil Saiyan. "How did you survive Goku's Sprit Bomb?" he said as he remembers his last encounter with the evil Saiyan.

Turles's grin turned soured once Kei had mentioned his defeat earlier. "I barely survived it," Turles said as he started to recount the events that happened after the fight against Son Goku. "It was quite shocking to see that attack and being hit directly by it. I will never forget the pain that I suffered on that day. It was the worst pain that I ever felt," the Saiyan said as he angrily looked at his hand momentarily. "I remember the pain that I was inflicted and also the destruction of the Tree of Might. It was humiliating! A few minutes later, I found myself in a forest on the ground in extreme pain. I was surprised that I was still alive after that attack. However, I couldn't move very much and I wasn't in the condition to even destroy that pathetic planet. So I called upon my spaceship and fled that planet. I went to get my wounds healed on a nearby outpost of Frieza's planetary empire. I was lucky that they welcomed me in with open arms; especially when I left their organization and planned to rule the universe myself."

"Then I got the shock of my life," Turles said. "When I was about to go back to Earth after being healed and having my power increased due to me being near death, I heard about Frieza's defeat. I couldn't believe it that the almighty Frieza was defeated, but that wasn't the thing that shocked me the most. What was more surprising that he was defeated at the hands of Kakarot after he had transformed into a Super Saiyan! Could you believe it? Kakarot, that low-class warrior who had strayed so far from the righteous path of a Saiyan warrior, had become a Super Saiyan, the legendary Saiyan warrior! It infuriated me greatly. I had to get stronger! The only way to do that was to grow more Fruits. Luckily, I had some a few spare seeds with me. So I began to scour the universe to find suitable planets to grow the Tree of Might."

Kei's eyes widened a bit. "T-Then that means that…"

Turles's grin returned once again. "Yes, I was able to grow the Tree of Might and eat their delicious fruits," the Saiyan said. "Of course, I met some resistance along the way which I easily dealt with. But because of the fighting, my skills began to increase with every battle that I fought. Although I didn't realize at the time but I was gaining strength through eating the fruit of the Tree of Might and fighting against the natives of the planets that I planted the Tree of Might. I must say, the results have been quite pleasant, also adding to that the Power of Demigra's dark magic I've become much stronger."

Kei clenched his fists even tighter in anger. Twilight and the others were a bit confused. They had heard Turles continuously repeat the word 'Tree of Might' over and over again. They all wondered what that word meant and why it was making Kei so angry. Twilight decided to ask. "I-I'm sorry Kei, but what is the Tree of Might?" she asked to Kei. "Turles keeps on repeating that word."

"Twilight, the Tree of Might is a plant that only few people in the universe know about," replied the Time Portallor. "It grows a certain fruit. This fruit is said to give the one who consumes it a massive power increase. But in order to grow these fruits, the tree needs a large amount of energy. Like any regular plant, it sucks energy from its roots underground."

"That can't be that bad then," Twilight said.

"You don't understand Twilight, it's very dangerous" Kei continued in his explanation. "Because of the energy to grow the Tree of Might, the tree essentially sucks all the energy from the planet. It sucks the planet dry by sucking its energy and life force from the planet. As a result, the planet on which the Tree of Might is planted on becomes a barren wasteland, derived of living things." Twilight and the girls' eyes flung in shock as they realized that if Turles had been eating the Fruit, then that means that many planets have died! Countless organisms killed just so the Saiyan could gain power. What a monster!

"Right you are brat," Turles said. "I have already gained enough power to defeat Kakarot and the others easily. Besides, I still haven't forgotten the defeat that Kakarot and you gave me so long ago. It is something that I would never forget."

"Don't tell me that you came to this Earth to plant the Tree of Might?" Kei asked sternly.

"Oh no," Turles replied. "I came for the Time Machine." Turles turned his attention to Sunset Shimmer, who was hiding behind her new friends. "Well, well, Girl, you really screwed up, didn't you?" Turles sneered.

"Wait, what?" Kei asked.

"Ahh, so you haven't told them?"

"Told us what?" Twilight asked, which made Sunset tremble.

Turles chuckled, "I gave your little Girly-girl over there every bit of information about Kei and his secret power, even gave her the power to control the creatures, all to get her to deliver Kei to me."

Twilight's group broke away to see Sunset with fear plastered all over her face.

"But she went back on her end of the deal, and attempt to take his power, thinking that she could conquer the power."

That got Sunset's attention, "W-What do you mean?"

Turles explained everything about the Time breakers and Demigra, and how Kei was supposed to be the one to release Demigra. All of that information left Twilight, her friends, and the entire school in shock, since the latter heard the whole thing.

"Personally, I thought YOU could be the one to do it as a back-up plan if this went south, but then you got blasted by those Elements of Harmony trash and lost the darkness inside you." Turles said to Sunset.

"Wait, you mean..." Sunset finally understood.

"You were NEVER gonna get The Time Portal, Girl, but luckily, you managed to wear Kei down enough for me to overpower him and drag him back myself." Turles sneered once more for good measure, "Couldn't have done it without you... bitch."

Sunset looked as if she was going to burst into tears again; she had just helped Turles reach his goal, just when she finally saw the light beyond the darkness that she built up within her for years. Her heart ached.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Sunset turned to see where those words came from, and she saw Kei, standing up for her.

"Hasn't she suffered enough tonight!?"

"You can't be serious." Turles deadpanned, annoyed, "After everything you just heard, you're STILL gonna play 'The Hero' and defend that pathetic excuse for a human?"

Kei turned to Sunset, "She apologized for what she did, and allowed friendship into her heart with me, Twilight, and her friends," he smiled, "and that's good enough for me."

Sunset just stared at him in awe, no one had ever forgiven her quickly and meant it. She didn't notice that she subconsciously said, "Kei..."

"I should have killed her when I had the chance." Turles grinned.

"You were gonna kill Sunset?" Kei asked, getting surprised looks from everyone as they all gasped. "Answer me Turles, you were gonna kill Sunset weren't you?!" The girls immediately turned their heads to see the reaction on Turles's face. They expected for him to call Kei a liar because that couldn't be possible. He wouldn't kill someone in cold blood.

Turles grinned. "Of course I was. The bitch would have died either way," he said, shocking everyone.

"Why?" Twilight asked, trembling a bit in fear. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"She was no use to me anymore," Turles replied with no emotions behind his tone of voice. "I used the brat as she used me. How else would she have achieved her goal of conquering the worlds? I gave her some of my resources in exchange for using her as bait for me to plan my revenge and for world domination. In the end, she served her purpose and thus, I planned on killing her in front of everyone. Now everyone will tremble in fear at the might of the Saiyans as it should have been from the very beginning!" Turles let out a chuckle as a grin appeared on his face. "Now, should we get started?"

"Oh wait, give me a second," Kei said as jumped out of his suit and was now dressed in a martial arts gi, much to Rarity's displeasure. The gi consisted of orange baggy pants, a blue belt, orange tank-top with a blue tank-top underneath it. He also wore blue wristbands and blue boots with a yellow rope tied on it. The orange tank-top had two symbols on it: A small symbol '悟', which stood for Go, Goku's own personal kanji which also meant "wisdom" or "enlightenment", on the bottom corner of the shirt and a larger symbol with the same character on the back. "Much better, not that am against wearing a suit, I'm more comfortable wearing this." Kei smirked. "You should know I have improved a lot since the last time we fought!" Kei then got into a fighting stance.

"We'll see about that." Turles said he positioned himself in his fighting pose. The two of them stared at each other intently. Tension was in the air. Everyone watched with anticipation and keen interest. 'Let's see what you are really capable of Kei,' Turles said to himself.

 _ **(Insert Song: The Formidable Warrior, the Saiyan – Kenji Yamamoto)**_

With a yell, Turles shot forward, the ground from which he took off from crumbling as a purple aura surrounded him. It surprised Kei a bit when he saw Turles hurl himself straight at him at an incredible rate. Just as he was backing away and raising his hands to defend himself, Turles came in with a powerful hook that he sent across the Saiyan's face. Kei was blind sighted and knocked senseless by the blow, which sent him staggering back.

Recovering, Kei retaliated by sending a right punch straight into Turles's face, bruising him and staggering him. Kei's didn't even have his aura up when he attacked with that, but his opponent did. That was easily solved when Kei punched him, the aura around Turles disappearing.

The evil saiyan attacked back quickly. After staggering back, he sent a right roundhouse kick at Kei who blocked it, but was knocked back by the force. He slowed himself, dropping into a defensive stance.

Kei followed up that attack with a knee. He rammed the blow straight into Turles's stomach before bringing himself up with a straight shot kick to his chin. The Saiyan was knocked back through the air, recovery at this point impossible. The half-saiyan warrior didn't waste any time in waiting and flung himself at Turles again, who, at this point, had finally recovered. Turles was able to block and easily counterattacked with a swift roundhouse kick to Kei's face. Kei was sent flying sideways while Turles got in front of Kei and launched several ki attacks. Kei blocked each one of them by sending to the side with a slashing cut of his arm.

Turles then appeared right in front of him and landed a punch to Kei's gut. Kei then spewed out some bile as he overarched as result of the power of the attack. Despite that though, Kei immediately counterattacked and punched Turles in the face, sending flying across the sky. Turles then stopped in mid-air and dashed towards Kei's position. Right before his eyes, Kei had disappeared and reappeared in front of Turles and punched him in the stomach leaving him breathless. Kei punched into the air and reappeared behind him to send him another blow, making him tumble down to the ground. Then Kei sent an energy blast where Turles laid to finish it. Or so he had hoped.

Turles recovered quickly, using his ki to stop any momentum from the blow. In an instant he sent his fist flying forward into Kei's face catching him off guard. Kei floated back a few feet with his guard dropped for just a split second. That split second was all Turles needed. The Evil Saiyan fazed out of sight and appeared behind Kei and drove an elbow down into Kei's head sending the Saiyan crashing into the ground, hard. The crash created a rather large crater on the ground.

"KEI!" screamed the girls as they all were about to rush in but suddenly they saw a hand come out of the crater. It was Kei!

The half-saiyan panted heavily for air as he crawled out of the crater. His eye sight started to blur. The images were getting out of focus. He shook them off as he tried to get up but couldn't. That fight with Sunset must've drained him more than he thought.

Turles landed on the arena floor softly, arms folded as he walked to the semi-conscious Kei. "Is that it?" asked the Saiyan warrior. "I thought you would be more of a challenge Kei, especially when you had all this time to train. Is this really the extent of your power?"

"No, it isn't Turles," Kei said. "I am just getting started." Kei clenched his fists and let out a loud yell. "HYAAAH!" Suddenly, a golden light surrounded the half-saiyan and had transformed into a Super Saiyan again.

The teachers and students were in shock. There, in the front of the school, was a young boy who had just did something extraordinary…he transformed! Into what though wondered all of them? Everyone, except for Twilight, Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Spike and Wylie did not exactly know what Kei transformed into.

Turles wasn't surprised at the least, "Interesting but no matter if you're a Super Saiyan or not, I will still defeat you."

 _ **(Insert Song: Endless Possibilities by Serenity Seven)**_

"We'll see about that." Kei said determinedly. With a yell, he charges at Turles and hits him with an elbow. Before Turles could counter, Kei unleashed a barrage of powerful kicks and punches, ending it with a heavy punch to his stomach. Turles spewed some bile as Kei sent another punch across Turles's face. His right fist connected right in between the Saiyan's eyes, Turles letting out a yell of pain and staggering back. Kei then followed up with a left upper cut, then a right knee, a left roundhouse kick, a right hook, then a right body shot, ending it with a left elbow. The blows were deadly and precise, forcing Turles back in a shock. Bruised and battered the Saiyan glared at Kei for a moment and after a quick recovery, he shot at Kei, fists raised and ready to strike. The half-saiyan warrior charged as well, the two fighters' striking out at the same time and colliding with their elbows. A shockwave sounded and echoed, rattling the skies with the force used. Suddenly, the two fighters then disappeared, zapping into super speed and carrying their battle to a new dimension. Seconds after they had vanished, sonic explosions began ripping through the skies, both warriors breaking barriers and attacking each other without mercy.

The crowd was in awe and so were the girls. They didn't expect Kei or even Turles to be this strong! Who were these people? They wondered. Seconds later, they both went into their furious assaults again, attacking each other with flurries of punches and kicks. They drifted through the air, locked in close quarter combat before breaking the brawl. Turles kneed out at Kei, striking him clean in the face. Just then, Turles powered up, and using his ki, he vanished and within that split second, he shot off across the ground towards the other side. Kei powered up as well after watching him fly off, pursuing him in similar fashion.

"Wow!" Twilight awed. "This is incredible!"

Meanwhile, Kei threw a kick. Turles raised one arm and blocked it easily. Pushing Kei's leg back, it was his turn to go on the offensive, Kei barely managing to dodge the flurry of punches and kicks Turles sent at him. Kei and Turles started trading blows evenly, both blocking or dodging whatever the other threw at them, though Turles did it with considerable more ease than Kei. Turles then landed an axe kick on Kei's head, sending him flying to the ground once again.

Kei landed on his hands and knees, Kei was breathing heavily from exerting himself too much. Kei glared at his opponent. Then, with a bellowing roar, Turles flew straight at Kei, aura flaring wildly. Before he reached Kei, Turles suddenly disappeared, leaving the entire school to search frantically for him.

Rainbow looked up towards the roof and saw him, "Kei! Up there!"

Kei looked up and see Turles floating there, his arms folded, with a smirk on his face. But before he could react, Turles appeared in front of him. Turles forward flipped, sending his right heel into Kei's back in a spin kick. The blow struck the half-saiyan warrior in the stomach, sending him in the air a bit. When the spiky haired boy hit the ground, the impact wasn't as great. He just formed a small crater that shook the ground and sent dust hurling into the air. Landing top part first, he engraved a slight outline of his body, cracks extending out from it. As soon as the dust settled it appeared he was unconscious. But the slight tremor in his limbs indicated he was still in this game.

Turles floated towards the Time Machine, back turned to where the half-saiyan had landed. He glared ahead of him, chuckling at how easy this fight was turning out. "Heh, his finished," Turles said with an evil grin on his face.

"KA…" Kei's voice painfully echoed forth.

"…ME…" Turles turned to see Kei shakily bending his knees and cupped his hands to the side with a blue orb glowing within.

"Do you really thing that will do anything?" Turles inquired with a mocking tone. "Look at you, you could barely stand."

"…HAME…" He continued, fighting to retain his SSJ form and consciousness through the pain of his body.

"…HAA!" He cried out in a final yell as he threw his cupped hands forward and out came a large blue beam of ki. He reverted back to normal, his Super Saiyan form leaving his exhausted body kneeing in the ground, breathing heavily from the experience.

His final attack flew across the school yard towards Turles, but it was far off its mark and flew past him.

"Your final attack… and you miss…" Turles laughed as he stared at Kei.

Kei tiredly arched back on his knees and let out a single laugh, followed by one word, "Didn't…"

"What was that?" Turles inquired back, feeling that he missed something.

"Didn't miss… because I wasn't aiming at you…" Kei began to laugh as he fell back into his knees in a sitting position.

"What!" Turles inquired again, this time with a sense of urgency in his voice. However, just as the words left his mouth a massive explosion in the distance lit up the school. Whipping his head around and seeking out the source of the blast he quickly found it, and when he did his eye's widened and his jaw dropped.

On the roof, smoke and fire rose from the top of the school. Bolts of electricity and broken slabs of metal fell down the school to the ground below. Turles made out the remains of the roof, cracked stones and raging fires were the only thing left at the top.

"He… He… didn't" Twilight stuttered, realizing the gravity of what had just happened.

"He did…" Wylie said, shocked at the fact that their one way back home was now broken pieces of metal and wires.

"What have you done?" Turles yelled turning back towards Kei.

"The only thing I could think of to stop you from leaving… In my current state I couldn't stand up to you, so I made sure were both stuck here with no way back…" Kei explained while his smile grew bigger with every word. "So I destroyed the Time Machine with my final attack…" He concluded before breaking out into laughter at his own action. It might have seemed like he was losing it, but it was understandable after all the time Trunks and Supreme Kai of Time building it, and he just went and blew it up.

"Are you stupid!? You needed that just much as I did!" Turles growled, becoming annoyed by him laughing at him.

"Apparently not!" Kei continued to revel in his strange sort of victory.

"What makes you think I won't kill you now? What's going to stop me now?"

Kei sees Turles preparing a white and purple energy sphere with both hands behind his back, an evil grin form on his face and laughing manically.

Rainbow rushed to his side to help him, but then Turles appeared in front of them.

"Let's see if your, 'Magic of Friendship', can save you now!" Turles declared as he threw his hands forwards, unleashing his Calamity Blaster.

Rainbow jumped in front of Kei to protect him from blast, "KEI!" Then everything went white.

 ***BOOM!***

"KEI/RAINBOW!" the Main 6 cried out along said Spike and Wylie as they watched as a blast of energy was expelled from Turles's hands and causing a huge explosion. Everyone covered themselves from the dust winds emanating from that spot. Once the wind died down, everyone opened their eyes to see something shocking! Kei and Rainbow are still alive!

Rainbow and Kei were wondering why they weren't in pain. Didn't they get hit? They looked to see someone standing before them; a man with blue eyes and straight, light purple short hair, only reaching the middle of his ears, also donning a trench coat with a green torso beneath. He was on one knee and his right hand holding the sword extended, it seemed that he was the one that stopped the attack. It was none other than Trunks Brief.

"What!?" Turles yelled.

Trunks brought his head up to face Turles, "Turles? How is that even possible?" He said before he turned his attention to his friend on the ground. "You two okay?"

"Yeah, were fine, thanks Trunks." Kei replied, before his eyes widened in shock, "Wait, Trunks!? How did you get here?"

"Don't worry about."

Kei nodded before he turned to Rainbow, "That was really reckless of you to do that, you know?"

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. I-I…" Rainbow was really straggling in the inside. She knew she was in love with the time traveler. She really wants to express her feelings right then and there until she heard a voice behind them.

"Are you gonna get up or make out?" said a voice. Kei and Rainbow turned around towards the direction of the voice to see a figure standing with a grin on her face.

"Supreme Kai of Time? What are you doing here?"

"Like what Trunks said, "Don't worry about"." She said before turn towards the evil Saiyan.

The tables have been turned it's now three against one. Turles doesn't like those odds. Turles stared down at his opponents, Kei, Trunks and Supreme Kai of Time as he contemplated his next move.

The girls were confused at the sudden arrival of the two, from their positions; the four stared at each other, all senses on full focus. Many Students were still standing around, watching the four in awe and curious to see what would happen next. After a few moments of waiting and watching, the silence was broken up when Turles began to speak. He smirked and nodded his head, looking at Kei with all the more interest. Reaching his right hand up, he dusted down his front, feeling a slight sting from a bruise on his upper peg.

"I must say, I'm impressed brat," the Saiyan said. "Seriously. It's been so long since I had fought a worthy opponent. You have definitely improved greatly, much more than your low-class teacher has."

Before Trunks could attack him, the swordsman heard Kei from behind.

"Wait!" Trunks did indeed stop. He turned his head towards the direction where Kei and Rainbow were laying on the ground. "Kei?"

"Yeah," replied Kei's. "T-Trunks, you're going to hate me for asking, but would you let him live?" The girls were shocked by this. Kei is willing to let the Evil Saiyan go, after what he has done. The question now is… why?

Trunks, on the other hand, flung his eyes wide open at Kei's question. "A-Are you out of your mind, Kei?" exclaimed the swordsman, wondering if Kei hit his head or something that may have caused him to be a bit delusional. "This guy tried to kill you and was going to kill everyone in this world! If we let him go now, he's sure to recover his strength, and then come back here!"

"You're probably right," Kei said.

"If you're thinking that maybe he'll have a change of heart, then you're greatly mistaken!" exclaimed Trunks as he continued to stare at Kei's figure, unaware that Turles was grinning. "He's not like that!" continued shouting the swordsman at Kei.

"I know. I know how ridiculously strong Turles is, too," responded Kei. "Still, although it's hard to explain really," Kei chuckled slightly. "I thought that with all the training that I had done up to this point and having fought against Towa and Demigra as well as recovering from being near death so many times lately, I had finally reached my peak," explained the half-saiyan warrior. "But Turles had far surpassed me. It completely surprised me. To be honest, I was overwhelmed. However, somewhere in my heart, I was happy and excited. I don't know why, but it probably must be because of my Saiyan blood."

Trunks sighed, "All right," he said. "You do have the right to ask for your own way. It's because of you, Kei, that we still have the Timeline that we do. But you listen to me, Kei! You take care of him next time with devastating power!"

"Yeah… I'll be sure to…" Kei smiled.

Turles let out a chuckle as a grin appeared on his face. "Just remember this," Turles said. "There won't be any more miracles. The next time we meet, it won't be a pretty sight … You can look forward to that." And with that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kei breathed a sigh of relief when the he left, he and Rainbow picked themselves off of the ground, then Kei turned to face Supreme Kai of Time, "Supreme Kai, how did you know we were in trouble?"

Trunks turned around and gestured behind him, "Principal Celestia called me."

Said Principal walked up to Lord of Time's side as Kei turned his attention to her, "You two know each other?"

Celestia giggled, "Oh, we go way back, but that's another story for another time."

Kei was confused, but nodded to her and looked at Rainbow, who was still holding on to him... he felt something deep inside him. He couldn't be falling for Rainbow Dash… could he?

"So, Kei, where's the Time Machine?" asked Supreme Kai of Time.

"Umm... about that."

Despite the scolding he got from the Lord of Time, Kei managed come away from this with a bump on in the head.

Trunks walked up to them, "Well, with Turles gone now, and I don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon... Kei, how are your injuries?" asked Trunks.

"They are okay, though I'm still in some pain. Nothing that a Senzu bean will fix," Kei said with a grin on his face. Before Kei could even say anymore, there was a flurry of squeals, wings, and wings bustling about him, asking him if he was okay. He calmed them down easily enough save for Rarity who still wanted to make him a new outfit. Kei stood up and took a look around, trying to sense Turles. Instead he spotted Twilight a short distance away, and began to head in her direction. Upon getting closer to her, Kei noticed Twilight looked somewhat down.

"Hey what's wrong Twilight? We stopped Sunset Shimmer, isn't that what you were trying to do?" He questioned. She looked up and gave him a brief smile before it quickly morphed into a frown.

"Yes, that's what we were trying to do, but now that you destroyed the time Machine so Turles can't use it, you and Wylie can't get home. I don't want you two to be stuck in a foreign setting that you know nothing about." The concern in her voice struck Kei a little. A smile crossed his face at the concern Twilight was showing him. His smile changed into a foxlike grin as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Aw heck Twi, you don't have to worry about us. We'll be able to survive until the next Supreme Kai and Trunks build a new Time Machine. I'm sure they'll fix one by then. Besides, maybe I can learn some stuff about this world before I have to leave." Twilight just stared at the boy, perplexed at his ability to shrug anything off. She even felt it in her gut instinct that he would keep his word. A smile started to cross her face when the pony-turned human turned pony-human hybrid was tackled by the other five magically enhanced humans, putting all of them into a group hug.

A smile started to cross her face when the pony-turned human turned pony-human hybrid was tackled by the other five magically enhanced humans, putting all of them into a group hug. Once in their embrace he made no movements to get them away from himself, he actually enjoyed the feeling.

Before he could fully relax however, however, Principal Celestia came walking towards the group. The others must have noticed because they very quickly disengaged from their embrace, the looks on their faces changing from happiness to embarrassment. Only Twilight walked up to greet the queenly woman.

"Principal Celestia! What are you doing out here?" Twilight asked, only to see Celestia pull the crown out from behind her.

"I believe this is yours, Ms. Sparkle. A true princess, in any world, leads not by forcing others to bow before her, but by encouraging others to stand with her. I think we all see that you've done that here today." Twilight took a peek at her friends after Celestia's small speech. All of them were grinning widely at her while Kei was doing a classic "good guy" pose, which made her giggle. Kei started clapping and cheering for Twilight, followed by the other five ponified girls, and then the whole school.

"So why don't head back to the gym and celebrate?" Principal Celestia added.

"Twilight! Twilight! Twilight!" Their cheers went on for a few minutes, congratulating the newly crowned princess. The cheers soon died down and Twilight felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around, Flash Sentry was there, holding out his hand with a Nervous look on his face.

"Hey, uh, would it be alright if I ask you for that dance? Hopefully, no more power-mad people are gonna jump in this time." he asked, shyly smiling on hopes of a positive answer. Twilight looked up at the moon, estimating about forty five minutes before she and her element where locked in this world for another thirty moons. She let a smile cross her lips and looked at Flash "Sure, I think I have enough time for a dance" she said as she took his hand, being whisked away to the gym.

"Hey, Trunks, Supreme Kai of Time! You wanna come party?"

"Sure!"

"Uh, no thanks," Trunks said as he began to walk away. "I have to get back."

"Supreme Kai, grab his legs!"

"What the—!"

Kei and Supreme Kai charged at him, much to Trunk's displeasure.

"Grab his arms!" Supreme Kai of Time shouted.

"Hey, let me go!" Trunks protested.

Kei and the Lord of Time picked Trunks up and carried him to the gym while he was kicking and screaming for them to put him down.

As the students began to pile back in, Kei dropped the end of Trunks that he had and rushed to the DJ's area, ignoring Trunks yelling "OW!" when he hit the floor.

"Hey, um..." Kei said with a smile, "Could I maybe perform a song for the crowd?"

The blue-haired, shade wearing DJ smiled and nodded. When everyone was accounted for, Principal Celestia made a quick announcement.

"Alright everyone, this next song is a live performance by our Alien hero, Kei!"

Kei sighed as he walked and picked up an electric guitar and started to play a few notes. After tuning the guitar, Kei smiled remembering that one of many songs he now listens to. Kei felt like playing it but it would take some time. He turned a few nobs here and there and pressed a couple of buttons on the amp. Getting what he wanted he began to sing.

 **(Insert Song: Johnny B. Goode by Marty Mcfly) ~Sorry I couldn't help myself :)~**

 _Way down in Louisiana, down the New Orleans_

 _Way back up on the woods among the evergreens_

 _There stood an log cabin made of earth and wood_

 _Where lived a country boy named Johnny B Goode_

 _Who'd never, ever learned to read or write so well_

 _He could play a guitar just like he's ringin' a bell_

 _Go! Go! Go! Johnny! Go! Go!_

 _Go! Johnny! Go! Go! Go!_

 _Go! Johnny! Go! Go!_

 _Go! Johnny! Go! Go! Go! Johnny B. Goode!_

 _He used to carry his guitar in a gunny sack_

 _And sit beneath the trees by the railroad track_

 _The engineers could see him sittin' in the shade_

 _Strummin'to the rhythm that the driver made_

 _The people passing by you know they stop and say_

 _"Oh, my, that little country boy sure could play"_

Then came the guitar solo as Kei began to rock it out with his guitar. The crowd loved it! Applejack and Fluttershy began to clap with the rhythm of the song and soon the whole the crowd started to do it. Everyone was having a good time as Kei began to sing the second verse of the song.

 _Go! Go! Go! Johnny! Go! Go!_

 _Go! Johnny! Go! Go! Go!_

 _Go! Johnny! Go! Go!_

 _Go! Johnny! Go! Go! Go! Johnny B. Goode!_

 _Well his mama told him, "One day you will be a man_

 _And you will be the leader of a big old band_

 _People gonna come from miles around_

 _To listen to you play till the sun goes down_

 _And one day maybe your name gonna be in lights_

 _A-sayin' 'Johnny B Goode tonight'"_

 _Go! Go! Go! Go! Johnny! Go! Go!_

 _Go! Johnny! Go! Go! Go!_

 _Go! Johnny! Go! Go!_

 _Go! Johnny! Go! Go! Go! Johnny B Goode_

 _Oh Go! Go! Go! Go! Johnny! Go! Go!_

 _Go! Johnny! Go! Go! Go! Go! Johnny! Go! Go!_

Once the song was over, the crowd roared in a cheer as he gave amazing compliments to the boy's performance. Kei bowed and waved at the crowd for their comments.

"Alright everyone…" Pinkie jumped up in the air and declared loudly, "LET'S PARRRTTTYY!"

 _ **(Insert Song: The Good Life by HP)**_

With that, everyone in the gym was dancing to the music; Fluttershy was dancing in the background, Applejack and her brother stomping their dance steps, Rarity and Pinkie were in a conga line with the former in the front and the latter in the back with party noise blower, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were having a great time too (even if their dancing is a little out of practice), then Rainbow Dash swooped down and grabbed Scootaloo, tossing her on her back and flying past the disco ball, Twilight's dancing was, in human standards, like she had two left feet, but in pony standards, like she had four left hooves. For a moment, the people around her stopped to see her strange moves, even Flash. But the boy smiled and joined her, copying Twilight's moves with Flash forcing a smile.

On the dance floor Kei could be dancing with Main Six, excluding Twilight, but every so often he would switch to a random girl in the crowd. At one point Vice Principal Luna was seen with Kei, surprising most of the students, some of them looking away in jealousy. A little bit later he found himself dancing with a girl named Derpy. She was probably one of the most and unique girls he's ever met. Of course after they were finished dancing she was extremely flustered, wanting to stay with him for the rest of the night and then some…

This was just the beginning of the night though, for as the night wore on Kei found himself dancing with every girl at least once, even managing to somehow rope Principal Celestia into a few of the more fun dances and one slow, in which Kei had to look away a couple times because of her beauty. He paid equal amounts of attention to all the girls he danced with, making sure to switch partners every two to three songs.

Supreme Kai of Time, Wylie, and the DJ were dancing to the music as well with the DJ thinking in the back of her mind that she really needs to ask Kei for another performance. At that moment, a girl with pink shades and silver short hair held a camera up Twilight and Kei, wanting to take their picture. As Twilight and Kei's friends began to gather, Kei, Wylie, and Supreme Kai of Time went to grab Trunks, and pull him in for the group photo, despite his protests. Once everyone was altogether, the silver-haired girl took the picture; everyone had big smiles on their faces.

After that the party continued on; everyone was dancing in the gym as a celebration that the worst was over. Kei noticed out of the corner of his eye that somebody was leaving, somebody familiar.

Rarity

 ** _(Insert Song: Higher by Silent Partner)_**

Kei made it to the entrance of the school and saw Rarity standing in the middle of the courtyard by herself, staring at the moon. He walked over to stand right beside her and said, "Hey, Rare."

"Oh!" Rarity exclaimed, slightly surprised, "Kei! I did not hear you come out."

"I came to see if you're alright."

"Yes, I am, I just needed some air, that's all. Dancing can work up quite a sweat, you know."

The two lapsed into silence for a while, not needing to say anything, just watching the moon and enjoying each other's company. Kei looked at the stars and smiled to himself. No matter where he goes or what time period he is in, the stars will always look the same.

"The wind feels very nice," Kei commented with a smile on his face letting the wind gently blow into his face. Rarity went beet red from seeing his mature calm face. "There beautiful aren't they?" Kei said out loud.

"Hm?"

"The stars."

"Yes, they are."

"No matter where I go, time, place, or dimensions, when I look up at the stars... they always look the same."

"I would like to see the other worlds you travel to Kei."

Kei smiled more before a thought came mind. He sat up and extended his hand towards Rarity. "I don't believe we got the chance to dance yet milady?"

"No, we haven't."

"Well then Miss Rarity, May I have this dance?" She looked up and found herself captured in his gaze. Seeing as she had nothing to lose, she nodded and the two proceeded to dance.

Kei did everything he was taught and had picked up. Rarity couldn't help but smile and follow his lead. Kei placed his hands on Rarity shoulders as they began to dance, the distance between them closed with every step.

They stayed that way for a little while, simply enjoying each other's company.

Rarity was in a blissful state of euphoria, Kei's strong arms surrounding her slender frame and gave off delightful warmth. She couldn't remember a boy making her feel this way. She had to admit, he was a better good dancer. What's more, she felt safe in his arms. It was like Kei was an anchor so she couldn't drift away on a sea of despair. She couldn't have asked for a better friend, in her opinion… or maybe something more.

Suddenly, they hear voices coming from the school's destroyed entrance, it was their friends exiting the school and saying their goodbyes to a certain lavender princess.

"We should probably say our goodbyes to Twilight and Spike," Rarity suggests.

"Not 'goodbye'...'see you later', you mean."

"Oh," Rarity smiles once again, this time gratefully, "yes, of course, that's what I mean."

Kei and Rarity walk towards their friends to bid Princess Twilight and Spike the Dog farewell.

Twilight's new friends were wishing her well in their group hug, which Kei got to join. Once they separated from their embrace, Twilight had to ask about Sunset Shimmer, "You'll look out for her, won't you?"

Sunset was standing at the threshold of the destroyed entrance, watching them when Rarity said, "Of course we will," then she crossed her arms, "although I do expect some sort of apology for last spring's debacle."

"I have a feeling that she'll be handing out a lot of apologies." Twilight said as Vice Principal Luna handed Sunset a cement spatula and Snips and Snails wheeling up a wheelbarrow full of bricks.

"We'd better get going." Spike said.

Twilight nodded, "I know we've only been friends for a short time, but I'm gonna miss all of you so much."

Her new Canterlot High friends either had a happy look, because Twilight became such a good friend to them, or had a sad look, because Twilight had to leave so soon. Before they left, Twilight approached Kei one more time with tears forming in her eyes.

"So... I guess, this is goodbye?" Twilight asked.

Kei shook his head, "No, not goodbye."

"Huh?" everyone said in confusion.

"It's not goodbye, it's see you later." Kei smiled, "saying "goodbye" is like you'll never see the person again, well "see you later" just means that you'll see the person again soon."

Then, after a few moments, Twilight and Kei embrace each other into a very meaningful hug, they didn't even separate when their friends said, "Awwww!"

Twilight leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Thanks for everything..."

Kei lightly brushed her hair with his hand, "No problem."

Reluctantly, the two pulled away and stared at each other until Twilight spoke up, "Well, I'll see you later."

Twilight began to walk towards the portal with Spike in tow.

"That crown really does suit you, Princess Twilight." Spike said with a wink.

"You know what, Spike? I am starting to feel a little more comfortable wearing it." Twilight replied.

"And the wings?"

"I've been walking on two legs and picking things up with these." Twilight raised both of her hands, "Wings? I'm thrilled that's all I'll be dealing with back in Equestria!"

Twilight stopped for a moment to look back at Kei one more time, subconsciously gripping the silver crown around her neck, and continued on through the portal after Spike jumped in. The second they passed through, the moon rose higher in the sky and over one of the three brightest stars above it, and then the girls lost their pony ears, tails, and for Rainbow and Fluttershy, wings. When Pinkie noticed this, she frantically ran to the portal, only to bump into a plain old mirror, leaving her in a brief daze as she fell to the ground and on her butt.

"Oh, bummer." Pinkie said, defeated. Suddenly, she felt a pat on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Pinkie." Kei let out a reassuring smile. "She'll be back," the half-Saiyan said.

"You'll be leaving soon too right?"

Kei smiled for a moment, but then frowned when he remembered something, "Not exactly."

Everyone looked confused at Kei words, but he ignored them and turned behind him, seeing Sunset and her more-than-likely-now former lackeys rebuilding the school.

"There's something I have to do first."

Kei didn't even give them a chance to speak when he ran back to the school.

"Vice Principal Luna!" Kei called.

Said Vice Principal turned see Kei running up the steps, wondering what he could need.

"Can I... borrow Sunset for a minute? I need to talk to her."

Luna, Snips, Snails, and especially Sunset was surprised by his request. Luna looked at Sunset for a brief moment before shifting her gaze back Kei.

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah."

Luna gazed at Sunset once more before letting out a deep sigh, "I'll give you five minutes."

Kei nodded in thanks as Sunset set down her spatula and followed Kei down the steps. The tension between them began to build up once they made it down the last step and on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Kei asked, concerned.

"...Why are you talking to me?" Sunset asked in a slightly cold tone.

Kei didn't respond.

"After everything that's happened," Sunset began to raise her voice as she continued, "after how I treated you and your friends, after everything HORRIBLE thing I've done to you, why are you talking to me!?"

Kei still didn't respond.

"How come you don't hate me!? You stood up for me when that jerk with the eye patch told you everything that I was trying to do, and you're standing here, asking me if I'm okay!?"

Kei began to walk towards her...

"What's wrong with you—"

...And gave her a hug. Sunset was in complete shock, so much that her body can't function properly to push him off and slap him. Kei backed away after a few moments, which to Sunset, felt like hours, and looked her in the eye.

"I know you can change, Sunset." Kei said suddenly, "If you ask me, I think you've suffered enough tonight."

Sunset was just staring at him, tears flowing freely now.

"Hopefully when that time comes... we can be friends."

Sunset's bottom lip started to quiver and sniffled as she began to wipe away her tears. Kei spread his arms, welcoming Sunset into a hug if she still needed to vent out her emotions.

"No hard feelings?"

Sunset stared for a moment, then walked up and embraced him, soaking his shirt with her tears, "None... whatsoever."

Sunset and Kei just stood there for a little while before they let go and the two saying their goodbyes. Kei turned to rejoin his friends and prepare for takeoff.

"Kei..."

He turned around and saw something that he never thought he would see from Sunset: a genuine smile.

"Thank you... for everything."

Kei returned her smile with one of his own, "...You're welcome."

He turned and rushed back to where his friends were waiting for him. Sunset walked back to the school, only to be stopped by Vice Principal Luna.

"Why don't you go home for the night, Sunset Shimmer?"

Sunset was surprised at Luna's change of heart.

"Kei is right, you have suffered enough."

Sunset was now at a point where she couldn't stop smiling even if she tried. She turned to catch a glimpse of Kei before he left, tears of joy welling up and blushing at the same time. ...My hero.

Kei joined his friends as Trunks, Supreme Kai of Time and Principal Celestia were talking among themselves. As soon as he got there, Supreme Kai of Time was already in front of him.

"Alright, Kei, as Punishment for blowing up the Time Machine, you'll be staying here and help clean up this mess and watch out for Turles while we build a new one." Supreme Kai of Time said, not happy at the fact that all those months of building the thing and Kei blows it up but... she understands the reasoning behind it so she'll let it slide this time.

"Yeah... I kinda figured. What about Wylie?"

"His staying with you right?"

"Kei's not having all the fun without me!" Wylie said, while poking Kei's right cheek.

"It won't be the same without you buddy." Kei looked at Wylie with a grin.

"Well good," she smiled, "Stay out of trouble alright you two."

"Geez thanks mom... OW!" Kei rubbed the place were she had hit him before giving her a smile.

"Well, our time here is up, but promise me that you'll defeat Turles." Trunks said walking up to them.

"Don't worry, I will." Kei said with a smile. "Wait... I just remembered, how did you two even get her... second Time Machine?" Kei said deadpanned.

"Yep! Alright Trunks, let's go!" with that Supreme Kai of Time took out a capsule and threw it. With a "bong" a second Time Machine appeared in front of the them. Climbing on broad, Supreme Kai of Time threw an object towards Kei, which he caught. "It's something to help you communicate with us whenever you need help."

"Thanks!" Kei said, pocketing the device.

"See ya Kei!" With that the Machine hatched closed and hoovered into the before vanishing into thin air, leaving the Saiyan and the dragon in this world.

"See you guys later!" Kei said waving goodbye to the two.

Kei continued to wave until he slowly stop. When he stop, he took a deep breath than felt a hand on his shoulder. "Applejack?" Kei said as he turned around to speak to the bearer of Honesty.

"Don't worry Kei," replied Applejack. "We'll be here to help ya. So don't hesitate ask us, alright?"

Kei smiled and nodded, "Alright"

"Huh... Kei?" Wylie said.

"Yeah?"

"We don't have a place to live..."

"Oh... Crap baskets"

* * *

 ** _(Insert Song: A New Foe Rears His Head - Kenji Yamamoto)_**

Not too far school was a lone figure cleverly concealing her Ki. She was magically sitting, her legs crossed and a smug look on her face, on a long staff that had sharp ends on both sides. She had blue skin, pointy ears with spherical purple earrings with a gold hoop, white hair, and her bangs combed to the right side. She also has purple eyes and wore purple lipstick. She wore a red skin tight suit while both of her forearms and legs were covered in a gray colored instead of red. Between and on her chest were also part of the skin tight suit was gray in color as well with. Between her breasts, a part of her suit oddly pointing down showing parts of her stomach. The area under her chest left exposed. Around her waist was a cape that went from her rear down to her legs stopping at the ankle, and finally wearing red high heels.

She smirked that the device she was testing out had managed to work on the likes of the Warrior, and that she was able to watch undetected. She watched intently as the battles unfold before her. Who knew that these girls were powerful enough to defeat the Demon Sunset. It was then that Turles appeared next to her.

"How was that Towa?" He asked.

Said lone person was none other than Towa, she smiled, "Not too bad. Your acting was very convincing."

"Thanks, so what's our next move?"

"We wait, until Mira can be revived," She said before setting her sights on three girls standing outside of a café, looking towards the school. "Those three could be of use to us," Her smirk then turned into a snarl. "Be sure to enjoy these happy occasions Kei because soon, all of this will be gone," said Towa as Turles and her disappeared out of sight, preparing herself for Mira's resurrection.

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Demon Sunset Villianous Mode** : dae0/f/2016/048/e/4/demon_sunset_villianous_mode_by_

 **Sorry of the ending was a bit rushed. But yeah Kei is now going to live in this world and wanted to do a kind of slice of life series with this. Now the any future chapter may be retelling of some episodes of MLP but of course I have my own ideas as well. I Guess that's it.**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
